No Tittle
by Lord Joongie
Summary: Tak pernah sekalipun dia merasakan hal yang aneh saat mereka berdekatan, sudah sangat biasa dia melihat Baekhyun memamerkan tubuhnya yang meski mungil tapi cukup sexy. Tapi... pagi ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya saat melihat gadis itu menunduk dan menyimpul ujung kaosnya. Baekhyun terlihat berbeda saat itu, entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda. / GS / ChanBaek / OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**No Tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Two Shoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Brak!**_

"Chanyeollie! _Irreona palli!"_ seru seorang gadis berperawakan mungil saat masuk ke dalam kamar pria berambut ikal yang sepertinya cukup di buat terkejut dengan tindakan bar-bar yang baru saja di lakukan gadis itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan bangun lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Harapannya pupus pagi ini. Ayolah! Di hari libur seperti hari minggu ini, siapa yang tak ingin bangun telat? Dia baru selesai main game dini hari tadi dan baru beberapa jam dia terbuai dalam mimpi, sekarang dia harus bangun. Hah!

"Sekali saja, tak bisakah kau tak mengangguku? Aku baru tidur dini hari tadi Baek-ah. Tolong pengertiannya."

Mengabaikan gerutuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang pria itu kemudian duduk santai di pinggir ranjang itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Chanyeol memegang pelipisnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

"Kau memiliki segalanya, harta keluargamu tak akan habis sampai anak cucumu nanti. Untuk apa kau meminta bantuan padaku, aku tak punya banyak uang."

 _ **Plak!**_

"Ah!" pekik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun dengan kasar memukul kepalanya.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau janji dulu akan membantuku."

"Bentuk bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Bagaimana bisa aku berjanji akan membantumu kalau bentuk bantuan yang kau inginkan saja aku tak tahu."

"Lusa orangtuaku akan datang dari Amerika. Kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku 'kan?"

Chanyeol membuka lebar matanya, dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pendengarannya tak salah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pria itu menyentil dahi Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tan Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah gila! Aku tak mau!" tolak Chanyeol tegas sambil beranjak pergi dari ranjangnya.

" _Wae?_ "

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Kau punya otak tidak? Pikirkan! Saat ini aku memiliki kekasih sendiri, untuk apa aku mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku tak akan membantumu, minta bantuan pada yang lain saja."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk pada pria yang lima tahun terakhir ini menjadi sahabatnya. Meminta bantuan pada yang lain? Yang benar saja, teman prianya yang lain tak ada yang seperti Chanyeol, yang bisa dikatakan _boyfriend material._ Chanyeol memiliki paket lengkap sebagai seorang pria, dia masuk dalam kategori pria tampan, selain itu dia juga baik dan dapat memperlakukan wanita dengan baik pula. Chanyeol cukup sopan dan diantara dia dan temannya yang lain, hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat normal.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, karena hal itu tak akan mengubah keputusanku."

"Nanti aku yang akan meminta ijin pada Kyungie, aku yakin dia pasti mengijinkanmu melakukannya."

"Meski dia mengijinkannya, aku tetap tak ingin melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Apa kau temanku Park Chanyeol?"

"Temanmu bukan hanya aku Tan Baekhyun. Aku ingatkan kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Baekhyun semakin memberengut. Coret kata-kata tadi, yang menyebutkan Chanyeol dapat memperlakukan wanita dengan baik karena hal itu tak berlaku pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan meminta bantuan pada Sehun, Jongin ataupun Jongdae."

" _Wae?_ Mereka juga temanmu dan kurasa mereka cukup bisa diajak berpura-pura."

"Sehun masih sangat kekanakan, Kai? Si hitam tengil itu...hhhh... aku muak mendengarnya menyombongkan dirinya. Kalau Jongdae... kau sangat tahu dia seperti apa Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak ingin orangtuaku berakhir di karaoke karena obsesinya yang ingin menjadi penyanyi itu. Ayolah Chanyeol-ah! Sekali ini saja, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta kalau kau mengabulkan permintaanku ini."

"Apapun?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya, apapun." Sahut Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau bisa telanjang sekarang?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada, pantatnya dia dudukkan diatas meja yang terdapat di sudut kamarnya.

"Heh!" Baekhyun terpekik kaget, sepasang irish hitamnya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak mau? Ya sudah! Lupakan saja." Ucap Chanyeol sembari turun dari meja, dia memilih melangkah ke kamar mandi karena yakin Baekhyun tak akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

Tapi...

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tak bisa membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya panas dingin. Tanpa di sangka oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyingkap kaos yang di pakainya dan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau itu syarat yang kau ajukan untuk permintaanku ini."

"Omo!" sekarang Chanyeol yang memekik kaget, dia menatap tak percaya pada sahabat baiknya itu, bahkan sekarang, Baekhyun tengah berusaha membuka kaitan branya.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol membalik badannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Pakai kaosmu sekarang! Kau semakin tak waras Baek-ah!" omel Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menginginkan aku telanjang."

"Sekarang tidak. Pakai kaosmu, _palli!_ "

"Aku tak mau. Sampai kau menjawab 'iya', aku tak akan memakainya."

Chanyeol mendesah keras, dia seperti terjebak dalam jebakannya sendiri. Tadi dia yang meminta Baekhyun telanjang, sekarang dia sendiri yang harus mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya itu dengan ancaman kata telanjang itu. Hah!

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu." Sahut Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

" _Jinjja?"_

"Ya. Sekarang pakai kaosmu!"

"Sudah."

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Di lihatnya sahabatnya itu tengah membetulkan kaosnya.

Cukup lama dia mengamati sahabat mungilnya itu. Lima tahun dia berteman dengan Baekhyun. Sejak dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan lamanya sampai dengan saat ini meski mereka tak lagi bekerja di bawah panji yang sama. Tak pernah sekalipun dia merasakan hal yang aneh saat mereka berdekatan, sudah sangat biasa dia melihat Baekhyun memamerkan tubuhnya yang meski mungil tapi cukup sexy. Tapi... pagi ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya saat melihat gadis itu menunduk dan menyimpul ujung kaosnya. Baekhyun terlihat berbeda saat itu, entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda, yang jelas karena hal kecil itu, hati Chanyeol saat ini berdesir halus.

"K-kalau sudah selesai kau bisa pulang!" ujar Chanyeol terbata.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya, kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita harus menemui Kyungie sekarang!"

"Nanti sore saja."

"Sekarang Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, inilah sifat Baekhyun yang sangat di bencinya. Pemaksa.

"Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu, sekarang kabulkan keinginanku. Aku akan tidur lagi, kita akan kembali bertemu sore nanti. Ok Nona Tan."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah Baekhyun berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol mengunci pintu itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun di depan kamarnya, Chanyeol kembali menyusupkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Tak berapa, dengkuran halusnya terdengar. Chanyeol sudah kembali di buai mimpi.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kafe di sekitar Myeongdong, menunggu Chanyeol dan kekasihnya datang. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia duduk di tempat ini, namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda dua sahabat baiknya itu akan datang.

Gadis mungil yang memakai kaos merah itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan musik yang dia putar dan dia dengarkan dengan _heatset_ yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi.

Mata kecilnya nanar menatap keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan senja yang menyisakan semburat jingga di langit barat.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menatap sekilas, kemudian kembali membuang mukanya ke jalanan di luar kafe.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menarik _heatset_ yang dipakai Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau bisa tuli kalau sering memakai benda ini." ujar Chanyeol sambil membuang benda berwarna pink itu ke atas meja.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mana Kyungie?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak suka. Pria itu selalu saja seperti itu setiap kali dia menyumpal telinganya dengan _heatset._

"Sedang memesan makanan ringan. Aku tadi bertanya, kau sudah lama disini?"

"Menurutmu? Aku bukan kau yang suka telat dalam berbagai kesempatan Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk acuh.

Tak berapa lama, kekasih Chanyeol yang tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun datang dengan membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan ringan dan minuman bersoda. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Channie bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, apa itu _eonni_?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, pria itu, ingin sekali rasanya menarik rambut ikalnya yang mulai memanjang itu. Tadi siang, di telpon, dia sudah meminta Chanyeol menceritakan pada kekasihnya itu tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan bersama pria itu, tapi kenyataannya, dia sendiri yang harus mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar tak membantu.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan pada Chanyeolie."

"Bantuan apa? Ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menikmati roti isi yang di pesannya tadi.

"Hmm... Kyungie! Bolehkah aku meminjam Chanyeol untuk ku akui sebagai kekasih dihadapan keluargaku?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa saat dia diam, lalu kembali mengunyah rotinya.

Baekhyun terlihat cemas dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan padanya setelah ini.

"Kenapa harus dia? Bukankah yang lain masih ada, yang jelas-jelas tak memiliki pasangan. Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae, mereka bertiga pria bebas yang bisa kau manfaatkan keberadaannya _eonni_. Kenapa harus Chanyeolie?"

Oh... haruskah Baekhyun mengulangi semuanya? Mengulangi menjelaskan alasannya kenapa tak meminta bantuan pada tiga temannya yang lain, yang namanya disebutkan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Pertama, diantara empat orang itu, hanya Chanyeol yang ku anggap paling normal. Sehun masih terlihat polos, sifatnya juga masih seperti anak kecil, orangtuaku tak akan percaya kalau aku berkencan dengan Sehun. Lalu Jongin, aku tak tahan dengan cara bicaranya yang kadang berlebihan. Dan Jongdae, aku menghargai usahanya untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal, tapi tak harus setiap hari pergi ke karaoke 'kan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan orangtuaku akan berakhir di karaoke kalau aku mengenalkan Jongdae sebagai kekasihku pada mereka." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, membayangkan orangtuanya diajak ke tempat karaoke oleh Jongdae.

"Alasan kedua?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal kalian, aku tak akan melibatkan perasaanku dalam hal ini dan aku yakin Chanyeolie juga demikian."

"Kau yakin itu _eonni_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Ya! Dia yakin tak akan jatuh hati pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, kemudian tak berapa lama dia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah asik menyantap makanannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu _chagiya_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ehm. Aku sudah mengiyakan permintaannya tadi." Balas Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa kau tak keberatan? Padahal aku berharap kau menolak."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Tapi dia cukup mengerti, kalau dia di posisi Kyungsoo, dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa yang rela kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, diakui oleh orang lain sebagai kekasihnya? Tapi... bukankah dia sudah menjamin tak akan memakai hatinya dalam hal ini, jadi seharusnya tak ada yang perlu Kyungsoo khawatirkan tentang mereka nantinya.

"Aku bisa apa kalau dia sudah menyanggupi permintaanmu. Tapi... aku memiliki syarat untuk kalian. Aku tak keberatan kalian berpelukan, karena aku sudah biasa melihat kalian seperti itu. Yang tak kuijinkan, jangan sekali-sekali kalian berciuman. Kalau sampai aku tahu kalian melakukannya, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kyungsoo tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, dia mengenal betul bagaimana sifat sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Ok. Aku berjanji padamu, hal itu tak akan terjadi." Sahut Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Dia memiliki keyakinan akan hal itu, diantara dia maupun Chanyeol tak mungkin ada perasaan yang lebih selain sahabat. Mereka berteman sudah cukup lama, kalau memang ada perasaan diantara keduanya, seharusnya sudah dari lama dia menyadarinya bukan. Tapi kenyatannya, sampai dengan saat ini, perasaan sayangnya pada Chanyeol tetap sama sebagai sahabat.

Yang tak Baekhyun tahu, cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja, dimana saja dan bahkan tanpa kita sadari sekalipun.

"Kapan orangtuamu akan datang kemari?"

"Lusa."

"Berapa hari disini?"

"Belum tahu." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, ayah ibunya memang tak mengatakan akan tinggal di Korea untuk berapa lam.

Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan, mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau belum tahu akan berapa mengakui dia sebagai kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa pikiranmu berjalan _eonni_. Kau cantik, memiliki pekerjaan mapan dengan latar belakang keluarga yang bisa dikatakan bagus. Tapi untuk urusan asmaramu, kau seperti tak perduli. Kau terlalu asik dengan mereka sampai-sampai beberapa pria yang ingin mendekatimu merasa takut karena sebelum menghadapimu, pria-pria itu harus menghadapi _guard_ mu itu."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Dia berteman cukup lama dengan gadis itu, dia tahu apa yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo biasanya terdengar pedas, dia sudah mengantisipasi hatinya untuk tak memasukkan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dalam hatinya, tapi kali ini sepertinya hatinya tertohok dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka temanku, aku mengenal mereka, kalau aku cukup nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka di sekitarku, apa itu mengganggumu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya. Perasaannya tak enak melihat Kyungsoo, gadis yang dicintainya, mulai mengajak Baekhyun, sahabat yang di sayanginya berdebat.

"Kau mungkin benar, dengan adanya mereka, aku terkesan tak peduli dengan urusan asmaraku. Aku tak masalah akan hal itu, aku percaya akan janji Tuhan untuk jodoh setiap umatnya. Kalau aku tak mencari mungkin jodoh itu tak akan datang dan kalau aku mencari pun, belum tentu aku akan menemukan orang yang tepat. Pemikiranku cukup sederhana, selagi aku bisa menikmati hidupku dengan apa yang ku miliki saat ini, kenapa aku harus memaksakan diri bahagia dengan apa yang tak ku miliki? Aku permisi!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini Kyungsoo-ya? Berusaha mengusiknya?" Chanyeol meletakkan roti yang di pegangnya diatas piringnya, dia menatap kepergian Baekhyunie dengan tatapan tak nyaman.

"Kau sangat tahu alasannya. Aku terganggu dengan dia yang selalu ada di sekitarmu."

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Dia bukan hanya temanku, dia juga temanmu Kyungie."

"Kau lebih memperhatikannya."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jujur, dia kadanga cemburu dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol maupun yang lainnya. Baekhyun sangat bisa mengimbangi teman-temannya. Dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi _gamer_ , pada Baekhyun 'lah Chanyeol akan selalu datang setiap kali dia menyelesaikan tugasnya membaut game baru. Dengan Jongdae, meski terlihat tak menyukai kegiatan Jongdae yang hobi menyanyi, Baekhyun tetap saja bisa mengimbangi Jongdae saat pria itu butuh teman untuk diajaknya menyanyi. Dengan Sehun dan Jongin, meski usia mereka terpaut hampir tiga tahun, Baekhyun bisa menjadi teman main yang asik bagi keduanya, bahkan tak jarang dua orang itu saling berebut Baekhyun.

Dan dia, dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia tak menyukai game, dia tak begitu suka pergi ke tempat karaoke, dia juga tak bisa mendengar rengekan Sehun dan Jongin. Dia merasa, kualitas dirinya jauh di bawah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting tong**_

 _ **Klek**_

"Kau belum siap?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya masih dengan memakai _bathrope_ dan membungkus kepalanya dengan handuk.

Baekhyun tak membalas Chanyeol, dia berbalik dan langsung melangkah ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya seperti ini. Sambutannya selalu hangat setiap kali dia datang ke tempat ini, tapi pagi ini, dia melihat Baekhyun sedikit aneh. Apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi tempo hari?

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya perlahan. Lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Layaknya rumah sendiri, Chanyeol langsung ke dapur, duduk di tempat makan. Di meja makan, sudah tersaji berbagai masakan yang diyakininya buatan Baekhyun. Hmm... masakan Baekhyun memang tak seenak buatan Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol selalu menyukai masakan itu. Menurutnya, ada yang berbeda pada setiap masakan Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Dia terlihat lahap dengan sarapannya kali ini. Maklum saja, biasanya sarapan paginya hanya diisi dengan roti isi atau ramen. Jarang dia makan makanan dengan menu selengkap ini di pagi hari.

"Berapa hari kau tak makan? Rakus." Baekhyun datang dan langsung duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, jarang-jarang aku sarapan seperti ini." sahut Chanyeol acuh sambil terus saja mengunyah makanannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sejenak, sebelum kemudian ikut menikmatin sarapannya.

"Kau ambil cuti hari ini?"

"Eoh. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Kapan pesawat orangtuamu akan mendarat?"

"Satu jam lagi sepertinya. Mereka sudah berangkat dari kemarin."

"Berapa lama mereka... Ya! Tan Baekhyun! Aku yang mengambilnya lebih dulu!" pekik Chanyeol saat daging panggang yang sudah dia sumpit ternyata diambil Baekhyun dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut kecil gadis itu.

" _Wae_? Kau sudah makan banyak sejak tadi." Sahut Baekhyun cuek.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Dengan gajimu yang banyak sebagai _progamer_ di perusahaan _game_ terbesar di Korea, kau bisa membeli daging sendiri Park Chanyeol-ssi. Kenapa kau terlihat tak terima aku memakan daging itu?"

"Bukan masalah itunya, aku bisa membeli daging sendiri, aku juga bisa memasaknya, tapi rasanya tak akan sama dengan buatanmu."

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah merajuk padanya. Lama dia seperti itu, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi.

"Kau bisa meminta Kyungie memasak untukmu. Daging panggang bumbunya jauh lebih enak dari buatanku." Baekhyun berujar dengat nada datarnya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi yang kau buat lebih nyaman di lidahku. Bumbu yang kau masukkan tak terlalu banyak tapi rasanya tetap enak dan ringan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi komentator kuliner?"

"Sejak aku mengenalmu dan kemudian mengenal Kyungie. Masakanmu memang tak seenak buatannya tapi masakanmu selalu berhasil membuatku lahap menyantapnya."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk pada Chanyeol.

" _Gomapta_ Chanyeol-ssi. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baek-ah! Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka kemudian saling menatap cukup lama.

"Tanyakan saja pada hatimu, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Baekhyun memutuskan pandangan mereka, dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, menuju wastafel. Menyimpan peralatan makannya yang kotor disana.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, simpan mangkok kotornya disini, nanti pulang dari bandara aku akan membereskannya. Jangan lama-lama." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh kembali hadir di dada Chanyeol saat ini. Tempo hari dadanya berdesir halus melihat Baekhyun nyaris membuka baju di depannya, pagi ini hal itu kembali terulang saat dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di balik wastafel dapur. Dia biasa melihat Baekhyun di balik wastafel, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat berbeda.

"PARK CHANYEOOOLLLL!"

Hah!

" _Nde."_

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, menyimpan mangkok kotornya di wastafel sesuai perintah yang punya rumah, lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang beranjak keluar dari apartemennya.

"Nanti kalau _Eomma_ dan Papa bertanya, sudah berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan, kau akan menjawab apa?"

" _Molla_." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya sambil memencet salah satu tombol di dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka sampai _basemant._

"Ya Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menengok.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Kau yang memintaku melakukan ini, masa aku juga yang harus memikirkan hal itu. Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

Baekhyun nyaris melayangkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol tak lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin sudah sejak tadi dia memiting kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tiga bulan." Cetus Chanyeol kemudian saat menyadari kekesalan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajah gadis mungil yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Enam bulan saja." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari lift, santai menuju ke mobilnya. Padahal saat itu, Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Akhir-akhir ini, hatinya cukup sensitif untuk beberapa ucapan yang dia terima dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Beberapa waktu lalu dengan orangtuanya, yang terus memaksanya untuk segera menikah karena usianya tahun ini sudah memasuki dua puluh tujuh tahun. Lalu tempo hari saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, dan hari ini, moodnya benar-benar buruk beberapa hari terakhir ini, hingga apapun yang dia dengar, cukup membekas di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disini? Katanya kita harus cepat."

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang tiba-tiba di genggam Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya juga terpaksa diayun mengikuti pria itu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau pernah merasakan hal ini, sepertinya setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut beberapa orang melukaimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu penumpang depan. Dia kemudian memutari mobilnya dan masuk dari sisi berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, dia kemudian menstarter mobilnya. Perlahan mpbilnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan _basemant_ apartemen Baekhyun.

"Yang kau rasakan, itu karena terlalu banyak yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu yang dikatakan orang lain benar, tapi hatimu tak bisa menerima hal itu, makanya perasaanmu jadi sensitif. Seperti kejadian tempo hari, aku rasa bukan sekali Kyungie mengatakan hal itu, tapi baru kemarin kau terlihat sangat marah." Chanyeol memberi penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Menurutmu ini hal normal?"

"Setiap orang bisa saja mengalami hal ini Baek-ah. Itu normal apalagi bagi perempuan."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu kepalanya di sandaran di sandaran jok.

"Aku merasa sangat menikmati hidup bebas seperti ini, tanpa ada siapapun yang berusaha mengaturku atas nama kekasihku. Aku bebas keluar dengan kalian tanpa takut ada yang mencoba menahan cemburunya karena aku berada diantara para pria. Tapi... hal itu rupanya tak sejalan dengan apa yang di pikirkan orangtuaku, mereka mengancamku, kalau aku tak bisa menunjukkan kekasihku pada mereka, mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan taipan dari China. Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, aku tak pernah suka tinggal di China ataupun Amerika. Aku bukan Luhan _eonni_ yang selalu bisa menjadi anak manis bagi _eomma_ dan papa. Aku menyukai Korea, aku menyukai berada diantara kalian." Airmata Baekhyun leleh saat menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun kemudian dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku mengerti, jangan menangis." Hibur Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu semakin tergugu dalam tangisnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia bagi dengan kedua orangtuanya maupun saudara perempuannya, tapi dia tak bisa begitu saja bercerita, maka dari itu Chanyeol 'lah yang biasanya dia jadikan tempat pelarian saat dia penat dengan kehidupannya.

"Kau tahu Baek-ah, kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan.

"Hari dimana kita pertama bertemu adalah hari terburuk bagiku, meski saat itu aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Orangtuaku memutuskan bercerai pada satu hari sebelum hari itu, padahal yang ku tahu mereka tak memiliki masalah apapun. Aku baru tahu hari berikutnya, saat pihak bank datang mengusirku dan _eomma_. _Appa_ ku meminjam uang dari bank dalam jumlah banyak dan rumah kami dia jadikan jaminannya. Uang itu dia pinjam bukan untuk kepentingan usahanya, tapi untuk selingkuhannya. Aku dan _eomma_ hancur saat itu, pria yang kami anggap pahlawan dalam keluarga, ternyata bisa melakukan semua itu."

"Karena hal itukah kau terlihat murung hari itu?"

"Eoh. Tapi... melihat kau tersenyum ramah, lalu kemudian mendengar ceritamu dengan gaya bicaramu yang lucu, panas yang kurasakan di hatiku dingin seketika. Aku menyukai saat kau tertawa, caramu berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu, mampu membuat setiap orang merasakan kehangatan. Kau gadis yang baik Baek-ah, sangat baik malah. Jangan bersedih hanya karena masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini, bukankah aku sedang membantumu sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menunduk menatapnya. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengusap lelehan airmata yang menyisakan basah di kedua pipi gadis mungil itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Sehun tahu kau seperti ini, dia bisa menghajarku karena menganggap aku menyakitimu." Omel Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras dari lubang hidung.

"Haish! Kau jorok sekali Baek-ah! Keluarkan!" perintah Chanyeol sambil menekan hidung Baekhyun, seolah bukan hal yang menjijikkan meminta Baekhyun mengeluarkan ingusnya.

 _ **Sroottt... srroooottt...**_

"Nanti, kalau kau mencari suami, cari yang mau melakukan hal ini untukmu. _Arraseo_?" Chanyeol mengambil tisu, lalu mengelap tangannya dan kemudian mengambil tisu lagi untuk membersihkan bagian bawah hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang mau mengorbankan apa saja demi aku." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Sehun seperti cocok dengan harapanmu itu."

"Kenapa harus Sehun?"

"Dia tipe pria seperti itu, mengorbankan apa saja untuk orang yang di cintainya."

"Kau tidak?"

"Tergantung."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tergantung pada siapa aku akan menghabiskan sisa umurmu. Kalau masih dalam tahap pacaran, untuk apa aku banyak berkorban, itu melelahkan Baek-ah."

"Dengan Kyungie kau tak begitu?"

"Kau melihatnya bagaimana?"

" _Molla._ Cepat jalankan mobilmu. Mereka mungkin sudah _landing_."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memberi hormat pada Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama mobil itu sudah kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

" _Eonnie!_ " pekik Baekhyun girang saat melihat sosok kakaknya keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Tangannya melambai, kemudian dia berlari menghampiri sang kakak dan memeluk sang kakak dengan sangat erat.

Gadis cantik pemilik tinggi badan tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun itu membalas pelukan itu dengan tak kalah hangat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu adikku sayang." Ujarnya dengan diiringi belaian lembut pada pipi Baekhyun, gadis berambut kecoklatan itu mengecup pipi adiknya dengan sayang.

Baekhyun membalas perlakuan kakaknya dengan tak kalah manis. Dia juga melayangkan kecupannya diatas pipi tirus itu.

"Kau tak merindukan _eomma?_ " tanya seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan modis meski usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Wanita itu menatap iri pada kakak beradik yang tengah saling berpelukan itu.

Baekhyun beralih menatap wanita itu, kemudian tersenyum sebelum melepas pelukannya pada sang kakak untuk beralih pada sang ibu yang hampir satu tahun terakhir ini tak di jumpainya.

" _Eomma!"_

Baekhyun memeluk erat wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Ada rindu yang selama ini dia simpan untuk wanita yang sangat di cintainya ini, sekarang dia luapkan dengan pelukan paling hangat.

"Anak nakal ini, setiap kali disuruh pulang ke Amerika tak mau. Dasar." Wanita itu, yang dipanggil ' _eomma'_ oleh Baekhyun itu menjepit gemas hidung si bungsu.

"Aku memang tak ingin pergi kesana." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tingkah manjanya.

"Kenapa? Amerika tak beda jauh dengan Korea sayang. Kau ini aneh, tinggal di China tak mau, tinggal di Amerika juga tak mau."

"Aku nyaman tinggal disini _eomma._ Di negeri tempat aku di lahirkan. Papa!" pekik Baekhyun senang saat melihat sosok cinta pertamanya berjalan mendekati mereka. Pelukannya pada sang ibu dia lepaskan, dia memilih pria berkebangsaan China itu untuk di peluknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Putriku semakin kecil ku rasa." Ujar pria itu.

"Aku sudah dewasa Papa. Postur tubuhnya saja yang mungil." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya manja. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil putrinya itu.

Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, merekam semua kejadian itu dalam ingatannya. Dia iri pada Baekhyun, meski sahabatnya itu jarang bertemu dengan keluarganya, namun kasih sayang diantara mereka rasanya tak pudar sama sekali. Berbeda dengannya, hubungannya dengan sang ayah tak membaik pasca kejadian itu, sedangkan dengan ibunya sendiri Chanyeol tak merasa cukup dekat meski dia sangat menyayangi wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

Keluarga Baekhyun, dari yang pernah di ceritakan Baekhyun padanya, ayahnya menikahi ibunya dengan status duda beranak satu. Jadi, gadis yang memeluk Baekhyun tadi, yang di panggil _'eonni'_ oleh sahabatnya tadi bukanlah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Tapi lihat saja, mereka sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi. Dia mungkin tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu bila dihadapnkan pada kenyataan hidup seperti itu.

" _Eomma!_ Papa! Ini Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada kedua orangtuanya.

" _Annyeonghasimikha!_ Park Chanyeol _imnida_!" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, kemudian tak berapa lama kembali menegakkan dirinya dan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

Ibu Baekhyun a.k.a Kim Heechul, menatap Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. Matanya terlihat menyipit, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mencurigai Chanyeol. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan ayah Baekhyun a.k.a Tan Hankyung, dia juga memberi tatapan curiga pada Chanyeol.

" _Eonni_ tak ikut menatap Chanyeollie seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada kakaknya, Tan Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya."

Baekhyun menoleh kaget pada kakaknya.

" _Jinjja_? Kapan?"

"Kau lupa pernah mengirimkan fotomu bersama teman-temanmu yang lainnya? Bukankah dia salah satunya?"

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak cepat, sangat tampak kalau dia panik saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tahu dia tengah berbohong?

"Kami memang berteman, tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang gadis itu.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Aaauuch!" Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya. Tangan Hankyung cukup keras memukul tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Papa!" protes Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat tak sopan sekali, kami ini dianggap apa? Dia seenaknya memelukmu seperti itu di hadapan kami. Anak muda! Aku belum memberimu ijin untuk mengencani putriku." Hankyung memasang wajah garangnya, mata sipitnya melotot tajam pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali membungkukkan badannya sembari merapalkan kata maaf pada ayah Baekhyun.

"Tanganmu tak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol yang di pukul Hankyung.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik tangannya dari Baekhyun sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kalian manis sekali. Ayo pergi! Ada yang ingin e _omma_ katakan pada kalian. Baek-ah! Kau bawa koper _eomma!_ " Heechul mendekati Chanyeol, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan atau lebih tepatnya Heechul memaksa Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal melihat hal itu. Ibunya sama sekali tak berubah. Dengan muka masam, Baekhyun menyeret koper ibunya mengikuti langkah ayah dan kakak perempuannya serta ibunya dan Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh lebih dulu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk bersama di salah satu restoran Perancis di kawasan Itaewon.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan Luhan, sedang ibu dan ayahnya duduk di hadapan mereka. Sambil menunggu makanan yang di pesan, mereka berbincang ringan.

"Kenapa kau memilih Baekhyunie? Kau tahu dia sangat cengeng dan cukup manja. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari dia ku rasa." Ujar Luhan sambil memainkan pipet di dalam gelas minumnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Karena dia yang seperti itu, makanya aku menyukainya." Sahutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia sudah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja hatinya berdebar halus mendengar Chanyeol kembali mengulangi kalimat itu di hadapan keluarganya. Dia cukup sadar diri untuk tak besar kepala, karena Chanyeol menganggapnya teman, selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Apa ini? Menikah? Gadis itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang tak kalah terkejut darinya. Ini tak ada dalam rencananya.

"Kami akan tinggal disini satu bulan. _Eomma_ rasa, dalam waktu satu bulan kita bisa membantumu mempersiapkan pernikahan."

" _Eomma!_ Kita tak ada pembicaraan itu tempo hari. Bagaimana bisa sekarang _eomma_ menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tujuan kita kemari bukannya untuk itu sayang?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Baek-ah! Dengarkan _eomma_! Kau sendirian disini, membuat kami semua khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja e _omma._ Aku di kelilingi orang-orang yang baik. Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Kau belum pernah menjadi orangtua sayang, kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau tak ada di posisi kami. Orangtua manapun, tak akan bisa tenang kalau anaknya tak berada dekat dalam jangkauannya. Apalagi kau sendirian disini."

"Aku punya Chanyeollie dan teman-temanku yang lainnya Papa. Mereka akan menjagaku dengan baik."

Heechul menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Kami tak akan tenang sebelum memastikan ada yang benar-benar menjagamu disini. Caranya, kalian harus menikah."

"Tapi _eomma."_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baek-ah. Kalau kau tak mau menikah, ikut kami ke Amerika atau kalau kau ingin tetap tinggal disini dan merasa tak yakin denga pasanganmu saat ini, biarkan kami yang mencarikanmu jodoh."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Matanya melirik Luhan yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kenapa _eomma_ tak menyuruh _eonni_ menikah juga?"

Heechul melirik Luhan, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Tak ada alasan kami menyuruhnya menikah. Selama ini Luhan selalu patuh pada kami."

"Dan menurut kalian aku tidak?" sergah Baekhyun tak terima.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu sudah terpancing emosinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak benar Chanyeol-ah."

"Tenanglah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap dengan lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, mereka mengatakan seperti itu seolah aku ini bukan anak yang patuh. Apa salahnya aku ingin tinggal disini? Aku tak menyukai berada di China, aku tak suka Amerika. Aku suka disini, apa itu salah?"

"Baek-ah!" Luhan mengusap lembut punggung adiknya. "Jangan seperti ini, mengertilah kekhawatiran yang mereka rasakan. Maksud mereka baik. Mereka hanya ingin ada orang yang bertanggungjawab atas dirimu disini. Ada orang yang menjagamu setiap waktu. Tolong jangan salah paham."

"Aku pergi." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Luhan yang memintanya berhenti.

" _Jeosonghamnida._ Saya akan menyusulnya." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk dan pergi setelah berpamita.

Luhan mendengus perlahan.

"Haruskah kalian melakukan semua ini?" ujarnya sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Harus. Karena kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya yang sendirian disini."

"Tak bisakah Mama menunggu sampai kita berada di rumah?" sergah Luhan. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, kita bisa apa? Baekhyunie memang seperti itu Mama, dia yang menurut kalian sulit diatur karena dia memiliki pemikiran sendiri akan hidupnya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian, biar aku yang bicara padanya, aku yang akan membujuknya, tapi kalian...hhhh." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol berhasil mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari melewati gang kecil tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka akan makan siang tadi. Begitu langkahnya cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencekal tangan gadis itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Di sorot mata itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang cemas, takut juga khawatir. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Chanyeol selain memberikan pelukan bagi sahabatnya itu, yang mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit sesak yang dirasakan si mungil itu.

"Kau tak perlu bereaksi seperti ini Baek-ah." Lirihnya sambil mengusap punggun sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa menerima semua ini Chanyeol-ah. Kenapa mereka bicara seperti itu? Tujuh tahun aku berada disini, semua baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka mengatakan hal itu? Yang membuatku sakit hati, _eomma_ seolah menegaskan bahwa aku bukanlah anak yang patuh pada keduanya." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan airmata yang tak lagi bisa di bendungnya.

"Mereka hanya khawatir pada anak gadisnya, itu yang harus kau mengerti. Yang mereka katakan tak salah, hanya penyampaiannya saja yang salah."

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tak pernah macam-macam disini. Ada kalian yang menjagaku, apalagi yang harus mereka khawatirkan?"

"Pemikiran orangtua, tak sesederhana pemikiran kita Baek-ah. Ada beberapa hal yang selalu membuat mereka khawatir akan anak-anaknya."

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, dia tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tetap tak bisa menerima semua itu." ujar Baekhyun sambil berbalik, akan kembali melangkah namun sekali lagi Chanyeol berhasil mencegah langkahnya.

"Jangan seperti ini Baek-ah. Kau boleh marah pada mereka, tapi jangan berlebihan. Mereka datang kesini untukmu, harusnya kau menyambut dengan senyum bahagia, bukan kemarahan seperti ini."

"Kau tak mengerti Chanyeol-ah. Mereka tak akan berhenti sampai apa yang mereka inginkan terwujud. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa hubungan kita? Sahabat, hanya sebatas itu. Aku memintamu mengaku sebagai kekasihku, mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya kita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kau dengar sendiri tadi, mereka meminta kita menikah. Menurutmu itu mungkin? Aku tak sanggup menghadapi Kyungie lagi kalau pada akhirnya kita tetap di paksa menikah. Tidak Chanyeol-ah, aku tak akan merusak kebahagian kalian berdua. Melakukan semua ini sudah cukup membebaniku, apalagi kalau sampai terjadi hal yang lebih dari ini."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, dia tahu hal ini membebani Baekhyun dan juga membebani dirinya sendiri tentunya. Tapi, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, tak ada yang salah kalau dia memberikan bantuan untuk gadis yang di sayanginya ini, pun demikian dia juga harus memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo, gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Aku akan membantumu, mari kita menikah."

"Jangan gila Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasanku. Memintamu mengaku sebagai kekasihku saja sudah membebaniku, apalagi kalau sampai kita menikah."

"Berarti kau setuju untuk ikut mereka tinggal di Amerika?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Itu masalahnya, dia tak suka berada di tempat asing yang tak dikenalinya dengan orang-orang baru yang belum tentu baik padanya.

"Aku akan mencari alasan lain."

"Apa?"

" _Molla._ Untuk sekarang ini aku belum menemukannya, tapi nanti pasti aku tahu caranya."

"Dengarkan aku! Akan lebih baik kalau kau menikah denganku."

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Kita bicarakan ini dengan Kyungie dan yang lainnya. Satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk menghindari kepergianmu ke Amerika tentu hanya ini. Aku tak yakin kau bisa menemukan cara lainnya."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Kau ikuti saja rencanaku."

.

.

.

" _Andwae!"_ pekik Kyungsoo tak terima. Dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Baekhyun dengan gusar.

Mereka, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin serta Chanyeol tentu saja saat ini tengah duduk bersama di rumah pria tinggi berambut ikal itu, membicarakan masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun saat ini yaitu permintaan orangtuanya yang mengharuskan Baekhyun menikah kalau ingin tetap tinggal di Korea. Pada Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin, Baekhyun menceritakan awal dari semua ini. Karena disini, memang mereka bertiga yang belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan baru saja Chanyeol menyampaikan idenya pada yang lain, ketika Kyungsoo memekik tak terima tiba-tiba.

"Kyungie duduklah!" Chanyeol ikut berdiri, berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku tak mengijinkan kau melakukan hal ini, tidak sampai kapanpun juga." Tatapan mata Kyungsoo berkilat tajam.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasan dariku."

"Penjelasan macam apa? _Oppa!_ Kalau kau tak lagi mencintaiku, katakan padaku. Jangan gunakan cara seperti ini untuk membenarkan perselingkuhan kalian!" jerit Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku tak berselingkuh dengannya Kyungie. Itu fakta dan kenyataannya." Sergah Baekhyun yang juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Faktanya, yang diketahui kedua orangtuamu dia kekasihmu, kenyataannya kalian melakukan semua ini, melebihi batas yang kuberikan. Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini kejadian selanjutnya, aku tak akan membiarkan dia menuruti keinginan gilamu itu _eonni._ " Balas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah, menatap Kyungsoo kemudian Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit mendengar perdebatan kedua perempuan yang memiliki tempat di hatinya itu. Sementara itu, ketika pandangannya di lempar pada ketiga temannya yang lain, teman-temannya itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di depan mereka.

"Kalian bisa duduk?" pinta Chanyeol. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun masih melempar pandangan tak suka, tapi mereka tetap mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Baiklah! Dengarkan aku! Terutama kau _chagiya._ Pertama, aku menikah dengan Baekhyun dengan perjanjian, tak ada yang berubah diantara kami. Hanya statusnya saja yang berbeda."

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya, kemudian tak berapa lama kembali dengan kertas HVS di genggamannya. Dia kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu untuk di baca yang lainnya.

Sehun membacanya dengan Jongin dan juga Jongdae yang duduk di sisi kanan kirinya. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kertas yang lainnya. Chanyeol sengaja mencetak surat perjanjian itu sebanyak dua lembar.

Sementara yang lain sibuk membaca, Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan. Jujur saja, dia tak cukup tahu tentang apa yang tertulis disana. Kemarin Chanyeol hanya mengatakan dia akan membuat sesuatu yang akan mengamankan hubungan mereka ke depannya. Sesuatu yang di maksud Chanyeol mungkin ini.

"Gila!" pekik Sehun tak percaya sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah di bacanya pada Baekhyun. "Aku pikir, Jongdae _hyung_ yang paling gila diantara kita, tapi ternyata kau lebih gila _hyung._ " Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia tahu akan mendapat reaksi ini, tapi inilah yang terbaik yang bisa dia pikirkan semalam. Demi kenyamanan bersama, dia harus membuat perjanjian ini sebelum kemudian menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Ada beberapa hal yang dia tekankan dalam perjanjian ini, bahwa nanti saat mereka menikah, hubungan itu hanya ada di atas kertas. Chanyeol masih tetap kekasih Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun boleh melakukan apapun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bebas. Mereka akan tinggal satu atap, tapi akan tidur terpisah. Keduanya tak boleh ikut campur dalam segela urusan yang di hadapi masing-masing.

 _Big deal_! Chanyeol menyebutnya seperti itu. Tidak ada yang di rugikan dalam hal ini bukan. Mereka tetap berteman dan Baekhyun bisa bebas dari tuntutan orang tuanya untuk tak ikut mereka ke Amerika.

Tapi... tanggapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir keras dimana letak salahnya.

"Aku tak akan berkomentar apapun. Semuanya, terserah pada kalian, kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidup kalian. Tapi kalau kau meminta aku berpendapat, aku tak setuju." Ujar Sehun kemudian.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak setuju?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"Banyak. Dalam hal ini, kau pikir siapa yang akan diuntungkan? Perjanjiaan ini tak memiliki batas _limit._ Ada kemungkinan suatau hari kalian akan saling jatuh cinta, menurutmu, kalau hal ini terjadi siapa yang paling sakit hati? Kyungsoo _nunna_ atau Baekhyunie _nunna_?"

"Itu tak akan terjadi Sehun-ah. Kami tahu batasannya." Ujar Chanyeol yakin.

"Kau yakin hal itu tak akan terjadi? Ada jaminannya? Kau tak tahu bagaimana Tuhan membuat sebuah rencana hidup untuk umatnya _hyung._ Hari ini kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, tapi siapa yang tahu nanti satu saat kau mati-matian membenarkan apa yang ku katakan ini."

"Tolong jangan bahas yang belum terjadi Sehun-ah."

"Aku setuju dengan yang dikatakan Sehunie. Perjanjian ini, pernikahan yang akan kalian lakukan, terlalu beresiko." Ujar Jongdae.

"Aku tak keberatan kalau isi perjanjiannya seperti ini."

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang beru saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi ijinkan aku menambahkan sesuatu disini." Kyungsoo menunjuk bagian bawah kertas yang masih kosong. Lalu meminta pulpen pada Chanyeol untuk menulis sesuatu disana.

"Apa yang akan kau tambahkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan pulpen Kyungsoo.

 _ **Di kemudian hari, bila salah satu dari kalian ada yang memiliki perasaan lebih pada salah satunya, maka dia harus pergi.**_

"Ini adil bukan?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sesaat setelah membaca tulisan tangan itu.

"Aku tahu, meski aku melarangmu melakukan hal ini, kau tak akan mendengarku _oppa._ Jadi, biarkan aku melakukan ini. Kau mungkin suaminya, tapi kau tetap kekasihku, sampai kapanpun begitu. Satu hari, saat aku memintamu meninggalkannya, kau harus melakukannya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan, jauh di dasar hatinya, dia merasakan sakit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Entah karena apa, tapi sepertinya ada satu sisi hatinya yang tak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol menunjukkan tempat dimana Baekhyun harus menandatangani surat itu. Baekhyun membubuhkan tanda tangannya, kemudian menuliskan sebaris kalimat.

 _ **Saya, Byun Baekhyun, berjanji tak akan melanggar isi perjanjian ini dan tak akan jatuh cinta atau mencintai Park Chanyeol.**_

"Aku permisi!" Baekhyun meraih tasnya, lalu pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Sehun menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan Chanyeol. Satu sisi hatinya menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun, tapi dia tak tahu itu apa.

"Aku juga permisi!" pamit Sehun kemudian, yang diikuti selanjutnya oleh Jongdae.

Jongin yang sejak tadi diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang menggali lubangmu sendiri _hyung._ Berhati-hatilah!" bisiknya memperingatkan Chanyeol. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hati kecilnya berbisik perlahan.

" _Pabboanikha Park Chanyeol!"_

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu benar-benar terjadi. Pagi ini di akhir bulan september, Chanyeol berdiri di altar dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Di hadapan pastur dan tamu undangan yang hadir, mereka mengucap janji suci pernikahan mereka.

Keduanya saling berhadapan setelah upacara pemberkatan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol menyematkan cincin di jari manis Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh gadis itu.

" _Kiss... kiss... kiss!_ " Pekik Luhan antusias. Chanyeol menoleh pada kakak iparnya itu, lalu menatap kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan ibunya kemudian. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku kedua, termasuk Kyungsoo juga di sana.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Sesaat setelah mereka saling tatap, desiran halus kembali menyapa dada Chanyeol, rasanya sedikit menyakitinya.

" _Kiss!"_

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol maju satu langkah, kemudian tangannya menjepit dagu Baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya hingga gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Awalnya dia berpikir untuk menempelkannya saja, tapi naluri prianya menyuruhnya menyuruhnya untuk sedikit memberi lumatan diatas bibir lembut itu.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Tapi rasanya sangat aneh, kenapa hatinya sakit di waktu bersamaan? Tanpa dia sadari, saat Chanyeol masih menyesap bibirnya, airmatanya turun membasahi pipinya.

Di sisi lain, di bangku kedua dari depan, Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mengangkat kertas undangan yang dibawanya keatas, menutupi wajah Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tak melihat apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin, matanya terlihat sendu. Jongin mengembangkan senyum tipis menenangkan. Tak berapa lama, setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

Dia sudah menguatkan dirinya untuk hari ini, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa apa yang diputuskannya tak salah. Namun sakit tetap saja menderanya saat ini. Seharusnya dia yang berdiri disana, menjadi pengantin Chanyeol, tapi...

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, kalau alasannya seperti yang kau katakan saat itu _nunna._ "

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan airmatanya semakin deras mengalir.

Untuk setiap pengorbanan yang kalian lakukan terhadap orang-orang yang kalian sayangi, Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Jeng...jeng...**_

 _ **Author datang dengan cerita dua chapter yang membuat Author deg2an saat merangkai kata demi kata demi terciptanya cerita ini. Jujur, part terakhir sangat menyakitkan untuk author.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menikmati cerita ini.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Three Shoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

"Chanyeol-ah! _Irreona!"_

Baekhyun mengetuk keras pintu kamar Chanyeol, bukan sekali ini saja, sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu, di sela kegiatan memasaknya dan membereskan rumah, dia mengetuk pintu kamar pria yang sekarang berstatus suaminya itu, namun tak ada tanggapan dari dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol-ah! _Palli juseyo_!" seru Baekhyun kesal sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar gerakan dari dalam kamar itu. Suara kunci di putar dan kemudian pintu di tarik dari dalam. Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan mata mengantuknya. Mulutnya menguap lebar.

"Kau selalu mengangguku tiap pagi Baek-ah." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil melangkah keluar kamar menuju ke dapur. Kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur, mendatangi kulkas dan meneguk air dingin dari sana.

"Bagaimana tidak menganggu kalau kau tak bisa bangun lebih cepat. Kau tahu ini sudah hampir jam delapan, kau tak bangun, memangnya kau tak bekerja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah meminum air putihnya.

"Aku masuk kerja lebih siang darimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian dia melangkah ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Sarapanmu di meja. Aku berangkat dulu!" pamit Baekhyun sambil menenteng tasnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau di jemput Sehun?"

"Eoh. Siapa lagi yang dengan senang hati mengantar dan menjemputku kalau bukan dia." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatunya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedikit membungkuk karena harus memakai sepatu hak tingginya. Mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, hatinya seperti tercubit. Mungkin Baekhyun tak bermaksud menyinggungnya, tapi yang di katakan istrinya itu ternyata cukup membekas di hatinya. Yang dengan senang hati mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun, memanglah Sehun. Hah!

"Pulang kerja kau ada acara?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dari pertanyaan itu, dia tahu apa yang ingin di katakan Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan ke Myeondong dengan Sehun. Mungkin akan pulang sedikit larut malam. Aku pergi dulu!"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang tak berapa lama hilang di telan pintu yang tertutup dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di gambarkan.

Sudah tiga bulan mereka menjalani kehidupan dengan status pasangan suami istri. Tak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan keduanya kecuali Baekhyun yang lebih terlihat sangat sibuk setelah mereka tinggal bersama.

Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi dari Chanyeol. Membereskan rumah, memasak, mencuci, semua di lakukan Baekhyun pagi hari dan sama sekali tak mengusik Chanyeol. Setelah semua siap, baru perempuan itu membangunkan Chanyeol. Seperti pagi ini.

Baekhyun bukan tak tahu kalau Chanyeol masuk kerja satu jam lebih lambat dari dia. Alasan perempuan itu membangunkan suaminya lebih awal adalah karena dia ingin Chanyeol sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja, tidak seperti dulu saat pria itu masih hidup sendirian. Waktu sarapan selalu terlewatkan begitu saja.

Selain semua itu, hubungan mereka layaknya sahabat, sama seperti sebelum mereka menikah dulu. Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang mereka sepakati, Chanyeol tak akan mencampuri urusan Baekhyun, demikian pula sebaliknya.

" _Kajja_ Sehun-ah!" seru Baekhyun setelah dia masuk ke mobil Sehun dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa, pelit atau apa? Kau punya mobil sendiri, tapi tak mau memakainya malah merepotkanku." Gerutu Sehun.

"Kau bisa menolak kalau tak mau melakukannya Sehun-ah."

"Kau yakin tak akan merengek kalau aku menolak?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ish! Aku sangat mengenalmu Tan Baekhyun, sekarang saja kau banyak merengek padaku, padahal dulu, kalau aku yang mengajakmu keluar kau banyak menolakku."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, kemudian membuang nafasnya perlahan, setelah itu pandangannya dia lempar keluar mobil.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun. Banyak hal yang berubah dari Baekhyun tiga bulan terakhir ini. sahabat baiknya ini, perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya kakak, yang disayanginya layaknya sayang yang dia miliki untuk keluarganya, menjadi lebih pendiam. Senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, Sehun tahu senyum itu tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Yang justru sering dia dapati dari raut wajah Baekhyun adalah beban yang tak bisa di bagi perempuan itu pada yang lain.

"Sehun-ah! Nanti sepulang kerja, kita jalan-jalan ke Myeondong ya."

"Kau mau belanja lagi?"

"Ehm."

Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kondisi sekarang ini, tentang hubungan yang di jalani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diatas hubungan yang di bangun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, benar-benar membuatnya ingin berkata kasar pada pria yang lebih dari lima tahun ini menjadi sahabatnya juga.

Sehun tahu, sangat tahu, alasan di balik Baekhyun yang kadang tak langsung pulang ketika pulang kerja. Tentu, siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Chanyeol. Pria itu, mengajak kekasihnya pulang ke apartemennya, dan Baekhyun harus rela mengalah dengan tak pulang terlebih dahulu ketika Kyungsoo ada di apartemen Chanyeol.

Sial!

Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan protesannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi perempuan itu selalu mengatakan tak masalah, dia mengerti dan memang ini yang harus dia lakukan. Well! Lepas dari apapun alasan mereka menikah dan perjanjian macam apa yang mereka sepakati sebelum menikah, Chanyeol tak berhak melakukan semua itu meskipun apartemen yang mereka tinggali adalah miliknya.

Kalau Chanyeol ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan, seharusnya dia mencari tempat lain. Ok! Kalau pun Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun sahabatnya saja, garis bawahi **hubungan mereka masih sebatas sahabat baik meski saat ini mereka sudah menikah.** Seperti yang selalu mereka tegaskan selama ini, setidaknya Chanyeol harus menghargai Baekhyun yang tinggal serumah dengannya bukan? Bukan seperti ini. Setiap kali Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun harus rela tak pulang terlebih dahulu atau kalau pun dia sudah ada di rumah sebelum Kyungsoo datang, dia harus tetap keluar dari rumah itu.

Menurut Sehun, dari perjanjian itu, Baekhyun 'lah yang lebih banyak di rugikan kepentingannya.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan padanya, kalau mau kencan dengan kekasihnya itu kenapa tak cari tempat lainnya?" ucapan Sehun menarik perhatian Baekhyun, perempuan itu menoleh lalu mengembangkan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak masalah akan hal itu Sehun-ah."

"Kau tak bermasalah, tapi aku muak."

"Kau muak menemaniku?"

"Eoh. Kau harusnya bisa lebih tegas. Ok! Katakan semua yang kalian lakukan sesuai dengan kesepakatan, lalu saat dia melakukan semua itu, dia tak memikirkanmu? Kau istrinya, tinggal serumah dengannya tapi dia..."

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu untuk masalah yang sama Sehunie." Putus Baekhyun.

Sehun masih ingin melanjutkan apa yang ingin di katakannya, tapi dia tahu kalau hal itu dia lakukan, maka dia harus siap dengan Baekhyun yang mendiamkannya kemudian. Dan itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sampai aku datang menjemputmu nanti. Kali ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu sampai kau puas dengan belanjamu."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Sehun, kali ini dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Aku masih punya uang, kau tak perlu repot mengeluarkan uangmu untukku. Aku masuk dulu!" pamit Baekhyun sembari keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke gedung perusahaannya tanpa kembali menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Aku suka ini, karakter yang kau buat untuk menjadi _super hero_ nya sangat bagus. Kau kembangkan ini dan lusa aku ingin melihat hasil akhirnya."

"Lusa?"

Perempuan yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Jangan seperti orang yang tak mampu melakukannya. Aku tahu kemampuanmu Chanyeol-ah." Perempuan itu seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol disana, dia membuka komputer kerjanya dan mulai memeriksa beberapa file di dalam komputernya itu.

Chanyeol mendengus perlahan.

"Kau seharusnya memberi ruang padaku untuk bernafas _nunna._ Pada yang lain kau bisa memberi tengat waktu bahkan lebih dari dua minggu, sedangkan aku... kau hanya memberiku tengat waktu tak lebih dari seminggu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Karena aku tahu kemampuanmu dan aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya bahkan jika waktu yang ku berikan hanya dua hari. Itulah sebabnya aku memberikan posisi general manager untuk bagian, perencanaan dan pengembangan program _game._ Kurang apa aku?"

"Kurang banyak. Kalau melihat dari posisiku saat ini, seharusnya tugasku hanya memantau anak buahku, membimbing mereka untuk membuat _game_ yang baik. Bukan seperti ini."

Perempuan itu melirik Chanyeol tajam.

"Jangan banyak protes. Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan."

Chanyeol kembali mendengus, lalu dia meraih kasar dokumen yang tadi dia serahkan pada perempuan itu. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan pemilik dari perusahaan _game_ tempatnya bekerja ini.

" _Chankkaman!_ "

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dengan malas. "Apalagi sekarang?"

Perempuan yang kalau di lihat dari papan nama di mejanya bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk kembali mendekat padanya.

Sebuah _flashdisk_ diangsurkan Kyuhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

"Ada _game_ baru yang ku buat di dalamnya. Minta Baekhyun memainkannya, tugasmu... kau harus mencatat semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun tentang _game_ itu."

Chanyeol berdecih pelan sambil menerima _flashdisk_ itu.

"Kau sudah memberiku banyak tugas, masih juga memintaku melakukan hal ini. Dan kenapa harus Baekhyun. Kau sendiri atau bahkan karyawanmu yang lain bisa mengujinya."

"Baekhyun, meski dia tidak pro dalam hal bermain _game,_ tapi dia tahu apakah _game_ itu akan laku bila di pasarkan atau tidak. Instingnya bagus untuk urusan pemasaran. Lakukan saja!"

"Apa gunanya tim pemasaran di perusahaan ini kalau kau masih menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai penguji?"

"Kau cerewet sekali Chanyeol-ah."

"Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu mengusir Chanyeol dari ruangannya dengan gerakan tangannya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya perlahan kemudian kembali berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan mentransfer sejumlah uang untuk pekerjaan Baekhyunie itu."

Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dari pintu yang sudah dibukanya. "Bagus kalau kau mengerti itu _nunna._ "

Chanyeol kembali ke ruangannya, kembali menekuri pekerjaannya. Memeriksa beberapa _game_ baru yang dibuat anak buahnya. Dia terlihat begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya sampai beberapa saat kemudian suara dering ponselnya menyentaknya.

 _ **Beloved Kyungie**_

Nama itu tertera dengan jelas di layar ponselnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseo!"_

" _ **Chagi! Aku sedang ada di supermarket, malam ini kau ingin ku buatkan apa?"**_

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Dia tak memiliki daftar makanan favorit yang ingin sekali di makannya, dia bisa makan apapun yang tersaji di meja makannya. Dari sini dia menyadari betapa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sangatlah berbeda. Kyungsoo selalu menanyakan padanya tentang apa yang ingin dia makan maka gadis itu akan membuatkannya. Tapi Baekhyun, dia akan memasak sesuka hatinya dan menyediakan semua itu di meja untuk dia nikmati. Lalu, kalau Kyungsoo lebih suka membuatkannya masakan luar negeri, seperti masakan dari Italia atau Perancis, sedangkan Baekhyun lebih banyak membuatkannya masakan dari negaranya sendiri. Dan jujur, dia lebih suka masakan Korea daripada masakan dari negara lainnya.

"Terserah padamu. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau buat untukku." Sahut Chanyeol pada akhirnya karena dia tak tega mengecewakan kekasihnya itu.

" _ **Baiklah. Aku pikir lasagna tak buruk untuk makan malam kita.**_ "

"Ehm."

" _ **Sampai berjumpa nanti malam sayang."**_

"Eoh."

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja tak jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Baekhyun. Beberapa waktu terakhir ini, pikirannya selalu terganggu ketika dia mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya dan terpaksa harus membuat Baekhyun tak pulang untuk waktu yang kadang hampir tiga jam.

Banyak pertanyaan yang singgah di pikirannya. Selama tiga jam atau bahkan lebih, kemana perempuan dia akuinya sebagai sahabat terbaik itu pergi.

Chanyeol kembali meraih ponselnya, lalu mencari nama Baekhyun di kontaknya. Dia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, namun panggilannya terabaikan begitu saja. Mungkin Baekhyun tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga dia tak menjawab panggilannya, batin Chanyeol.

Dia kemudian mengirimkan sebaris pesan singkat untuk istrinya itu. Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di depan komputer.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyunie! Mian.**_

Baekhyun menimang ponselnya, pesan dari Chanyeol itu sudah di lihatnya puluhan kali sejak pesan itu masuk ke ponselnya. Tapi dia tetap tak mengerti maksud dari pesan itu.

Maaf? Maaf apa yang sedang ingin di sampaikan Chanyeol padanya? Kalau maaf itu tentang kebiasaannya yang membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya dan selalu dia yang berakhir pulang lebih larut dari biasanya, jujur, Baekhyun tak berhak menerimanya.

Yang dilakukannya dan yang terjadi, sudah sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang mereka tandatangani sebelum pernikahan itu, jadi tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf. Walaupun harus Baekhyun akui, kadang hatinya berdenyut sakit menghadapi kenyataan sepertu ini.

Lalu kalau maaf yang di katakan Chanyeol untuk hal yang lain, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tak melakukan kesalahan padanya, jadi untuk apa pria itu meminta maaf padanya.

" _Nunna!_ "

Baekhyun mendongak, dari seberang jalan, dia melihat Sehun melambaikan tangan padanya. Lambaian tangan dari Sehun dia balas dengan senyum lebar. Setelah itu dia menyeberang jalan menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu.

"Jongdae _hyung_ ikut dengan kita. Dia sedang bersedih." Bisik Sehun setelah Baekhyun berdiri di depannya.

"Sedih kenapa lagi?"

"Sekali lagi, dia di tolak Minseok _nunna._ "

Baekhyun mendelik memastikan yang di dengarnya dari Sehun tak salah. Lagi? Sudah puluhan kali Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya pada janda satu anak itu, dan dia selalu di tolak. Namun demikian, Jongdae tak pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Jongdae-ah! _Are you okay_?" tanya Baekhyun begitu masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Jongdae menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongdae. Matanya menatap Jongdae prihatin. Dia sering melihat hal ini, namun dia tak dapat melakukan apapun karena jika dia meminta Jongdae berhenti, pria itu akan menggeleng dan menegaskan, dia tak akan meyerah hanya karena sebuah penolakan.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya dia menyukaiku Baek-ah. Hanya saja mungkin masih butuh waktu baginya menyadari semua itu." lirih Jongdae.

"Ehm. Kebanyakan orang memang begitu, karena biasanya cinta datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."

Sehun yang baru masuk mobilnya dan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, mencembikkan bibirnya. Bisa ya perempuan itu mengatakan hal demikian pada orang lain, sedangkan dia sendiri saat ini juga tengah mengalami dilema yang sama.

"Sudah! Nanti saja dilanjutkan nasehat-nasehat bijaknya. Sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan kita akan segera meluncur!" pekik Sehun senang sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Yeeeeaaayyy!" Baekhyun berseru keras, tak kalah senang dengan Sehun.

"Nanti kita karaoke ya."

Sehun dan Baekhyun mendengus pelan, kebahagiaan mereka menguap setelah mendengar kata karaoke.

Keduanya saling menatap, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya satu jam, tak lebih dari itu. Kalau kau mau lebih lama, menyanyi sendiri saja."

"Iya, satu jam juga sudah cukup." Sahut Jongdae.

"Ok!"

.

.

.

 _ **Amuildo naegen eobtneungeoya cheoeumbuteo urin moleungeoya  
Wo neon geureohge nal bonaejul suneun eobsgettni**_

Satu jam setelah acara belanja mereka, kini ketiga orang itu sudah berada di salah satu ruangan di tempat karaoke yang terdapat di Myeongdong.

Baekhyun tengah menyanyikan sebaris lagu, yang nantinya akan bergantian dengan Jongdae. Sedangkan Sehun memilih duduk di pojokkan, menatap dengan sedikit jengah pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berdiri di depan layar televisi. Bernyanyi dengan saling bersahutan.

 _ **Ijerado nareul ijeoyahae geureonmoseub swibji anhgettjiman  
Ajig nal gidarineun na neoreul ara maeumi apa**_

 _ ****_

 _ **charari nareul miwohae**_

"Hei!" pekik Baekhyun senang menyahuti Jongdae yang tengah bernyanyi, dengan membawa kecekan, dia menari begitu lepas.

Yang Sehun lihat, perempuan itu tengah berusaha melepaskan beban berat di hatinya saat ini, sama halnya seperti Jongdae.

 _ **Ije geuman naege miryeon boijima  
Dubeon dasi neon nareul chajjima naro inhae apahaltenikka**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Janinhan**_

"Hei!" sekali lagi Baekhyun memekik kegirangan.

 _ **Yeojara**_

"Huu!"

 _ **Nareul yoghajineun ma  
Jamsi neoreul wihae ibyeoreul taeghangeoya  
Ijjineun ma **_

"Hei!"

 _ **Naesarangeul neoneun naeane isseo  
Giljin anheulgeoya seulpeumi gagikkaji yeongwonhi**_

Baekhyun dan Jongdae terlihat berjoget-joget mengikuti irama lagu. Meski lagu yang mereka pilih bertema sedih, namun iramanya yang riang dan rancak membuat mereka terlihat senang bergerak kesana dan kemari.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau hanya duduk disana, ayok menari bersama kami." Ajak Baekhyun yang di jawab Sehun dengan sebuah penolakan. Dia cukup senang melihat dua sahabatnya itu senang dan begitu lepas.

Dia cukup tahu, dua orang yang menyanyi di hadapannya itu, tengah mengalami gejolak pelik di hatinya. Bedanya, bila Jongdae bisa terang-terangan mengakui apa yang di rasakannya, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang belum menyadari yang terjadi dalam hatinya.

 _ **Drrtttt... ddrrrrtttt...ddrrrrtttt**_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ponsel Baekhyun yang di letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dia melihat nama Chanyeol di layar ponsel itu. Tampaknya, tak hanya sekali Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi berkulit putih itu meraih ponsel Baekhyun, lalu menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau ke kanan.

" _ **Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tak mengangkat telponku!?"**_

"Suaramu tak jelas _hyung_."

" _ **Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau yang menjawab? Mana Baekhyunie?"**_

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang masih asik bernyanyi bersama Jongdae.

 _ ****_

 _ **Charari nareul miwohae ije geuman naege miryeon boijima  
Dubeon dasi neon nareul chajjima naro inhae apahaltenikka**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Gajyeoga naegeseo nunmeon neoui sarangeul  
Modeunge jibchagingeol neodo algoittjanha**_

 _ **Jidoghaettdeon sarangttawin modu jiwobeoryeojwo  
Giljin anheulgeoya majimag sungankkaji saranghae**_

"Kami sedang ada di tempat karaoke. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kami akan pulang." Sahut Sehun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Sehun memutuskan sambungan telpon itu, kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Saat yang bersamaan, kedua sahabatnya itu sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Suaramu bagus Baek-ah. _High note_ mu luar biasa." Puji Jongdae dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Seharusnya kau mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal kalau berhasil lolos audisi." Lanjutnya yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya jengah.

"Aku tak berminat jadi penyanyi, kalau aku yang jadi penyanyi, bagaimana denganmu nanti." Sahut Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kita pulang, suamimu sudah mencarimu!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Dia sepertinya sudah berulang kali menghubungimu, panggilan terakhirnya yang ku angkat tadi. Aku mengatakan akan segera pulang."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Waktu yang dia habiskan belum genap tiga jam, tapi Sehun sudah mengajaknya pulang.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, ayo pulang!" ajak Sehun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sehun yang keluar dari tempat itu. Diikuti kemudian oleh Jongdae.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, ketiganya sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Pria itu, yang adalah suami Baekhyun saat ini, sepertinya sudah menunggu kedatangan ketiganya. Dia tampak mondar-mandir di pintu depan apartemen sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Dan ketika mobil Sehun mendekat, dia langsung berlari mendekat.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu, diikuti Sehun dan juga Jongdae.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, kau tahu itu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar kesal.

"Tahu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil melangkah ke belakang mobil Sehun. Mengambil barang belanjaannya dari bagasi mobil Sehun dengan di bantu pria itu.

"Ini?" Sehun menanyakan _paper bag_ merah yang sengaja di tinggalkan Baekhyun disana.

"Untukmu. _Gomawo_ Sehun-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menjauh dari mobil Sehun.

" _Nde._ Kami pergi dulu! Chanyeol _hyung_ kami pergi dulu!" pamit Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia membungkuk dengan sopan, hal itu juga di lakukan Jongdae sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Besok di jemput?" tanya Sehun dari dalam mobil sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku berangkat lebih pagi besok." Sahut Baekhyun.

" _Wae?_ Kau tak mengatakan apapun tadi."

"Aku akan ke Busan besok, memeriksa hasil penjualan produk disana."

"Kau yakin tak ingin diantar?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Aku _free_ besok. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu Baek-ah." Sergah Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum atas perhatian dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku naik mobil perusahaan, dengan beberapa orang, jadi aku berangkat sendiri."

"Baiklah! Kami pergi!" pamit Sehun lagi.

"Kau besok pergi ke Busan dan tak mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Chanyeol tak banyak bersuara tadi, dia hanya bisa melihat dengan iri percakapan ketiganya yang begitu akrab, yang dulu dia juga pernah seperti itu dengan Baekhyun. Dia baru bertanya begitu mobil Sehun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan padamu? Apa itu urusanmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab, hanya hatinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri mendengar jawaban itu. Entah karena apa, yang jelas dia tak terima jawaban Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Namun ketika dia hendak melayangkan protesnya, hatinya menjerit mengingatkan, bahwa mereka tak akan mencampuri urusan masing-masing dari keduanya. Jadi, jawaban Baekhyun tadi tak salah.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi kalau kau mengatakannya lebih dulu, setidaknya aku bisa mencegah Kyungie datang ke apartemen agar kau bisa istirahat lebih cepat."

"Itu hakmu Chanyeol-ah. Kau boleh mengundang siapa pun datang ke apartemenmu tanpa perlu meminta ijin atau merasa tak enak padaku. Aku tak memiliki masalah akan hal itu. Lagipula, istirahat sekarang atau mungkin dua jam yang lalu, sama saja bagiku." Sahut Baekhyun dengan tanpa menoleh pada suaminya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya menapaki anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tiga unit apartemen mereka. Matanya nanar menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang semakin menjauhinya. Ada luka yang dia rasakan menggores dadanya mendengar jawaban itu. Jawaban Baekhyun sudah sangat benar, hanya hatinya yang merasa kalau jawaban itu salah.

Aneh! Kenapa dia berharap Baekhyun memprotesnya saat Kyungsoo ingin datang ke rumah mereka?

 _ **Tap... tap... tap...**_

"Chanyeol-ah!" terdengar langkah Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga. "Chanyeollie!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

" _Nde._ " Sahut Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mereka bertemu di anak tangga lantai dua. Chanyeol yang berlari menaiki tangga dan Baekhyun yang kembali menuruni tangga.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol dapat melihat kelegaan di mata indah milik istrinya itu. nafas Baekhyun juga terdengar lebih teratur dari sebelumnya.

"Aku pikir kau pergi meninggalkanku."

 _ **Deg**_

Ada satu perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba mengedor pintu hati Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menyampaikan kalimat itu. Seolah ada yang mengingatkannya bahwa wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah istrinya, tanggungjawabnya, wanita yang harusnya dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku tak kemana-kemana." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya naik ke lantai tiga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia langsung ke dapur untuk mendidihkan air.

"Kyungie membuat _lasagna_ tadi, kalau kau belum makan kenapa tak makan itu saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tak begitu suka masakan Italia, kecuali _spaghetti._ Menurutku rasanya aneh di lidah."

"Kau mau masak apa?"

"Ramen. Kau mau?"

Tak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk menolak, karena memang dia tak cukup bisa menikmati makanan yang di buat Kyungsoo tadi. Pria itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, dua mangkok ramen tersaji di meja makan. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan!" serunya senang. Baekhyun mulai menyumpit ramennya, dia terlihat begitu lahap menyantap mie dengan kuah merah itu.

Chanyeol kembali di buat berdebar-debar dengan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun saat menikmati ramennya.

"Kau sangat menyukai ramen?"

"Biasa saja. Ini makanan yang paling mudah di buat, tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Selain itu, ini juga enak. Makanlah!"

"Ehm. Oh ya! Kyunie _nunna_ menitipkan _game_ barunya untukmu."

Baekhyun mendongak, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya sebelum tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eoh. Dia kemarin memberitahuku hal itu. Nanti setelah makan aku akan mencobanya."

"Kau harus berangkat pagi besok, tidakkah seharusnya kau tidur saja?"

"Mencoba _game_ tak membutuhkan waktu lama Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian mendengus pelan. "Terserah kau saja."

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian.**_

Baekhyun sudah duduk di depan komputer di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Tempat ini tak asing baginya, karena Chanyeol sering mengajaknya ke tempat ini begitu pria itu selesai membuat _game_ baru dan mengajaknya untuk mencoba memainkannya.

Baekhyun terlihat serius memainkan _game_ milik Kyuhyun, sesekali dia menggoreskan tinta diatas kertas, mengomentari apa-apa yang perlu di benahi di _game_ baru buatan Kyuhyun itu.

Bisa dikatakan, ini pekerjaan sambilannya yang tak setiap hari di lakukannya. Selalu ada bonus dari Kyuhyun untuknya setiap kali dia mencoba _game_ baru dari perusahaan milik wanita itu. Kyuhyun menganggapnya _secret manager marketing_ di perusahaannya. Jenis _game_ baru yang di luncurkan perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja itu, harus melalui seleksinya. Kalau dia mengatakan sudah bagus, ini layak di luncurkan, maka Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati melakukannya begitupun sebaliknya. Bila komentarnya buruk, Kyuhyun bisa memarahi si pembuat. Chanyeol pun tak luput dari hal itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan _game_ itu.

Perempuan itu mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bertumpu pada sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada meja.

Baekhyun langsung memutus pandangannya karena hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat.

"A-ada beberapa bagian yang harus di benahi. Aku... gluk... aku sudah menulis semua komentarku disini. Aku pergi dulu!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, yang membuat Chanyeol harus menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit di bungkukkan.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, Baekhyun terlihat gugup, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Suasana canggung melingkupi seluruh ruangan itu.

Tak ingin semakin tak berkutik di ruangan itu karena terjebak perasaan aneh, Baekhyun berbalik, lalu berlari kecil keluar dari tempat itu. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk yang sama sekali tak di kenalinya.

Dia pernah jatuh cinta dan di buat sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. _Euforia_ yang dirasakannya saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan saat dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dulu. Ada apa dengan hatinya saat ini?

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun pagi ini tanpa teriakan Baekhyun. Dia melangkah keluar dengan mata ngantuknya, kepalanya celingak-celinguk. Suasana rumahnya begitu sepi tanpa rentetan kalimat panjang dari istrinya ketika dia membuka mata dan duduk di meja makan.

Aneh!

Padahal dulu, dia begitu menikmatinya rasa sepinya, tapi sekarang terasa ada yang kurang di rumahnya tanpa Baekhyun yang biasanya hilir mudik di dapurnya, menyiapkan sarapan paginya dan bicara panjang lebar padanya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja makan, di bukanya tudung saji yang menutupi meja. Hidangan untuk sarapan paginya sudah tersaji di meja itu dengan menu _Omurice_ dan secangkir _ocha._ Baekhyun meninggalkan pesan yang begitu manis disana. Diatas selembar _post it_ Baekhyun menuliskan _**'Don't forget eat me'**_.

Chanyeol tersenyum membacanya.

"Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau semua ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyunie."

Sebelum memakan sarapannya, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya terlebih dulu dan mendial nomor satu di ponselnya, yang akan menghubungkan dia pada Baekhyun.

Kenapa nomor satu untuk nomor Baekhyun, bukan nomor Kyungsoo?

Dari awal kenal Baekhyun, nomor satu di ponselnya memang milik Baekhyun. Perempuan itu sendiri yang menyimpan nomornya di nomor satu pada panggilan cepat Chanyeol dan pria itu tak pernah mengubahnya bahkan setelah lima tahun ini. Nomor Kyungsoo menempati nomor tiga untuk panggilan cepat di ponsel Chanyeol, karena nomor dua adalah milik ibunya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah protes akan hal itu?

Pernah, bahkan gadis itu pernah meminta pada Chanyeol untuk mengubah nomor panggilan cepat itu, tapi Chanyeol enggan melakukannya. Saat itu, dia menjawab 'apalah arti sebuah angka, bagiku kau tetap nomor satu sayang'. Gombalan yang terdengar memuakkan.

" _ **Yeoboseo!"**_

"Kau sudah sampai Busan? Kenapa tadi tak membangunkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan sarapannya ke dalam mulut.

" _ **Kau tidur lebih larut dari aku, mana tega aku membangunkanmu. Aku masih di jalan, satu jam lagi mungkin baru sampai Busan. Kau sedang sarapan?"**_

"Ehm."

" _ **Tadinya aku tak ingin memasak sarapan untukmu, lasagna buatan Kyungie masih ada, kau bisa sarapan itu sebenarnya, tapi... tak tega juga kalau harus membiarkanmu memakan makanan yang tak begitu kau sukai, jadi aku masakkan omurice untukmu."**_

" _Gomawo_ untuk pengertiannya Ny. Tan. Masakanmu memang nomor satu." Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya meski dia tahu Baekhyun tak melihatnya.

" _ **Huek. Ingin sekali muntah mendengarmu mengatakan itu."**_

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kau pulang sore ini?"

" _ **Belum tahu. Kalau sampai sore belum selesai, aku mungkin menginap."**_

" _Mwoya?_ Kau tak mengatakan akan menginap semalam Baekkie. Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau mengatakan hal itu?"

" _ **Ya semua bisa saja terjadi Tuan Park. Aku juga belum tahu. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu. Jangan lupa makan siang, nanti kalau aku tak pulang, minta Kyungie memasakkanmu."**_

"Aku mau kau pulang dan memasak untukku."

" _ **Jangan manja, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."**_

"Tak ada salahnya manja pada istri sendiri Baekhyunie."

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana. Chanyeol pun menghentikan kunyahannya. Kalimat itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa perencanaan atau kesengajaan.

"B-baek..."

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Aku tutup. Ada yang harus ku bahas dengan timku, sampai jumpa nanti!"**_

 _ **Pip**_

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah kembali ke menu awal, dia kemudian menarik nafasnya pelan.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya di kemudian hari? Bagaimana pernikahan ini akan berlanjut?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sekejap.

 _ **Drrrrtttt... drrrttt...**_

 _ **From : Cho Daepyeonim**_

 _ **Chanyeol-ah! Kau mau ikut kompetisi game di Jepang? Kalau mau, temui aku nanti begitu kau sampai di kantor. Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan dan persyaratannya padamu.**_

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dia terlihat memikirkan apa yang baru di sampaikan Kyuhyun padanya. Kesempatan ini tak akan datang dua kali, tak ada salahnya dia mengambilnya kali ini. Selain akan menambah gengsinya sebagai _progamer game_ yang handal, hadiah yang ditawarkan pihak penyelenggara tak main-main. Tahun kemarin dia tak bisa mengikutinya karena demam tinggi, jadi tahun ini dia harus ikut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kali ini." tekadnya kuat.

.

.

.

Hari ini di lalui Chanyeol dengan banyak _meeting._ Bukan hanya dengan timnya tapi juga lebih banyak dengan Kyuhyun.

Perempuan itu dengan antusias menjelaskan pada Chanyeol apa saja yang perlu dia siapkan untuk ikut kompetisi ini.

"Bagaimana dengan _game_ barumu yang kemarin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai hampir delapan puluh persen." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Besok aku ingin melihatnya, lalu setelah itu kau buat lagi yang baru. "

"Heh?"

" _Wae?_ "

"Itu terlalu cepat _nunna._ "

"Kau ke Jepang minggu depan Chanyeol-ah. Kalau tidak cepat, kau akan gagal lagi kali ini. Kau mau seperti itu? _Game_ baru yang aku ingin kau buat itu, untuk kompetisi itu. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Minta pendapat Baekhyun. Jangan lupa hal itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk malas. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun tak harus memberitahunya setiap kali dia membuat _game_ baru.

"Aku permisi dulu _nunna_!" pamit Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan ketika tangannya hendak menarik _handle_ pintu ruang _meeting_ itu, pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan.

"Kau dan Baekhyun, hubungan kalian benarkah hanya berdasarkan hitam diatas putih? Benarkah di hatimu tak ada rasa lebih untuknya?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun tahu semua yang terjadi di hidupnya. Atasannya itu juga memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dialah yang mengenalkan keduanya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, saat dia baru diangkat menjadi _general manager_ untuk bagian perencanaan dan pengembangan.

"Aku menyayanginya _nunna."_

"Hanya sebatas itu?"

"Aku rasa seperti itu."

"Yang ku lihat tidak begitu. Jujur saja Chanyeol-ah, aku tak begitu setuju kau memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol urung keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia kembali duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu, hanya karena kau tak begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, _nunna._ Kau tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Kalau kau tahu, dia tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin kau benar, karena aku tak begitu mengenalnya, makanya aku bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ehm... kalau aku boleh memberimu saran, putuskan dengan cepat apa yang terbaik untuk kalian, karena sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan adalah berusaha melukai kalian diri sendiri. Kau, Baekhyunie dan dia, tahu kalau hal ini salah. Tapi tetap kalian lakukan dengan keyakinan ini yang terbaik, padahal... yang sedang kalian lakukan adalah menggali lubang kalian sendiri. Chanyeol-ah! Kau pria, kau seharusnya lebih tegas pada dirimu sendiri atau pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Putuskan apa yang menurutmu terbaik, sebelum kau semakin terjebak dalam permainan ini. Ingatlah! Penyesalan jauh lebih menyakitkan."

" _Nunna!_ Aku tahu kau menyayangi kami. Aku tahu kau khawatir akan masa depan kami, tapi... selama aku bisa menjaga semua dengan baik, aku rasa semua akan berjalan dengan baik, sesuai dengan apa yang kami rencanakan. Aku tak akan menyentuh Baekhyun, aku akan menjaganya sampai waktunya tiba kami mengakhiri semuanya. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga perasaanku pada Kyungie."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Wanita berambut pendek itu menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tak berapa lama, senyumnya tersungging tipis.

"Kau mungkin belum merasakan kuatnya perasaanmu pada Baekhyunie, Chanyeol-ah. Sayangnya, aku sudah melihat itu sangat lama, kau mencintainya Chanyeol-ah, kau mencintainya." Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap... tap... tap...**_

Baekhyun berlari kecil, menghampiri kelima orang sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya di depan gedung bioskop. Dengan nafas terengah, dia masih sempat mengembangkan senyum lebarnya saat sudah dekat dengan kelima orang itu.

Hari ini malam minggu, mereka berenam memutuskan untuk nonton di bioskop. Rutinitas ini memang sering mereka lakukan di akhir bulan pada minggu terakhir.

"Aku sudah menawarkan diri menjemputmu, kau menolak _nunna._ Lihat dirimu." Omel Sehun sambil merapatkan _coat_ yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Sehun-ah. _Kajja!_ Filmnya sudah dimulai?"

"Sepertinya yang memutar filmnya menunggumu datang lebih dulu." Ucap Jongdae yang dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun mengusak pelan lengan Jongdae.

"Sudah! Ayo masuk!" ajak Chanyeol, dari raut wajah pria itu, sangat jelas tergambar betapa sesungguhnya saat ini hatinya tengah di kuasai rasa marah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang semakin akrab dengan Sehun, melihat Sehun yang begitu memanjakan Baekhyun, membuat hatinya semakin lama semakin terbakar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini, hampir tiap hari saat dia menunggu Baekhyun pulang dari kantornya dengan diantar Sehun, hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit dan terasa panas. Dia ingin protes, tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Di perjanjian yang di tanda tanganinya tertulis bahwa keduanya tak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Dia harus bisa bersikap seperti Baekhyun yang tak pernah mencampuri urusannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi...

" _Nunna_ kau disini!" Sehun menunjuk bangku kosong di bagian tengah untuk Baekhyun. Perempuan itu kemudian duduk. Dia berada diantara Jongdae dan Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di samping Jongdae, kemudian di samping Chanyeol ada Kyungsoo, di susul kemudian oleh Jongin.

Susunan duduknya memang seperti biasanya, ketika mereka nonton. Ehm... sedikit berbeda, biasanya Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah! Ini film horor?"

"Ehm."

Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat pasi.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau tahu aku tak menyukainya." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Kyungie _nunna_ yang membeli tiketnya tadi. Kalau kau takut, tutup matamu."

Baekhyun memukul keras lengan Sehun.

"Meskipun mata di tutup, telinga bisa mendengar Sehun-ah."

"Tutup telingamu juga."

Baekhyun melirik Sehun tajam.

"Jangan bertengkar. Filmnya sudah mulai." Bisik Jongdae.

Tak berapa lama, lampu di dalam bioskop dimatikan. Film mulai di putar beberapa saat kemudian.

Raut wajah Baekhyun semakin terlihat tegang setelah film berjalan lima belas menit. Tangannya meremat kuat lengan Sehun, saat adegan demi adegan mengerikan terjadi di depan matanya, puncaknya...

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun keras, kepalanya langsung dia curukkan di balik bahu Sehun.

"Aku mau keluar Sehun-ah! Aku mau keluar!" rengeknya dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari Sehun dan kepala yang masih tersembunyi dibalik bahu Sehun.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun, pada saat yang sama dia tak sengaja menangkap arah mata Chanyeol tak lagi pada layar besar di hadapan mereka. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... entahlah. Bisa dikatakan marah dan juga bisa dikatakan cemburu.

Tanpa di duga, Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merunduk di hadapan Baekhyun, tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Kita keluar!" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Yang tak Chanyeol sadari, Kyungsoo menangkap semua adegan itu dengan begitu baik. Matanya terlihat sendu menatap Chanyeol yang menggandeng erat tangan Baekhyun sedang menuruni tangga untuk keluar.

 _ **Grep!**_

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya di genggam sangat erat oleh pemuda itu. Tatapan Jongin sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Di luar gedung, Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di bangku ruang tunggu. Kemudian dia pergi ke cafetaria.

Tak berapa lama, dia kembali dengan sebotol air mineral.

"Minumlah!"

Baekhyun menerima botol yang sudah di buka penutupnya oleh Chanyeol itu, lalu meneguk isinya hingga hampir setengahnya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu menganggu perlahan.

" _Kajja_!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk kembali di raih Baekhyun. Dan saat uluran tangannya bersambut, dia langsung menggenggamnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. Baekhyun sedang mandi, sementara Chanyeol terlihat sibuk di depan televisi. Tangannya terampil mengutak atik beberapa peralatan di bawah televisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai piyama dan sedang mengusak rambut basahnya.

"Merangkai ini. Sudah lama tak di pakai."

"Memangnya sekarang mau di pakai?"

"Ehm."

"Untuk?"

"Nonton film."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk meminta kepastian.

"Iya. Tadi kau tak bisa menikmati filmnya, tak ada salahnya kalau sekarang kita nonton film dengan _genre_ yang jauh lebih bisa di nikmati."

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, kali ini tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya. Dia tak meminta hal ini, tapi Chanyeol melakukan ini untuknya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ehm." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuat camilannya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, keduanya sudah duduk di depan layar televisi. Menatap layar datar itu dengan takzim. Adegan demi adegan di film yang di putar Chanyeol itu, bisa Baekhyun nikmati dengan jauh lebih baik. Kali ini, Chaenyeol memilihkan film ber _genre_ drama romatis.

Namun, beberapa menit setelah film berjalan, Chanyeol menyesali pilihannya. Adegan yang sedang dia lihat saat ini, dimana pemeran utama prianya tengah mencium mesra pemeran utama wanitanya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi ketika dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun kemudian, detak jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Hah!

"Ehem... ehem... uhuks...uhuks...!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, kemudian dengan cekatan dia mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk dan meminumkannya pada suaminya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol meneguk jus jeruk itu dari gelas yang di pegang Baekhyun, mata pria itu menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir. Ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk ikut memegang gelas itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti dorongan itu, tangannya terangkat dan menimpa tangan Baekhyun.

Perempuan merasakan seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan Chanyeol menimpa tangannya. Matanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang dia sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. Saat ini, dia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol, lebih dari sebelumnya.

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun turun. Lalu dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah itu dia kembali menggenggam tangan istri cantiknya itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan, sebelum Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk kemudian meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Gerakan bibir Chanyeol begitu pelan diatas bibir Baekhyun, terkesan berhati-hati seolah yang sedang di ciumnya saat ini jenis barang yang akan mudah pecah kalau dia bertindak tergesa-gesa dan kasar.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya sekitar tiga menit kemudian, saat dia mendengar nafas Baekhyun yang semakin terengah.

Mereka kembali saling menatap, lalu sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir keduanya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana adegan selanjutnya, karena setelah itu kegiatan mereka pindah ke kamar tidur Chanyeol. Garis bawahi ini kamar tidur Chanyeol.

Selama tiga bulan ini, keduanya memang tinggal satu rumah namun kamar tidur mereka berbeda. Kamar yang di gunakan Baekhyun adalah kamar milik Chanyeol dulu. Sedangkan pria itu, memilih ruangan yang dulu pernah dia jadikan gudang untuk tempatnya beristirahat. Ukuran luasnya jelas lebih sempit dari kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sekarang tak hanya menciumi bibir Baekhyun, tapi bibirnya dengan sangat kurang ajar mulai bergerilya dari bibir, pindah ke tulang rahang, lalu berpindah ke leher dan kemudian mampir ke tulang selangka. Gerakan sangat lembut dan... harus Baekhyun akui, menggairahkan.

"Eeeeuuummmhhh!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat bibir Chanyeol mencium dada atasnya. Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan semua tindakan Chanyeol diatas tubuhnya. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah lupa, di dalam perjanjian itu, tak di tuliskan bahwa Chanyeol boleh menyentuhnya sampai seperti saat ini.

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, gairah Chanyeol semakin naik. Bibirnya mulai bersarang di sekitar dada istrinya itu, sedangkan tangannya menyusuri lekuk tubuh di mungil. Mulai dari perut, lalu pinggang dan berakhir pada pangkal paha Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Aaaahhh!" desah Baekhyun lagi, sekali lagi, dia di buat takjub dengan perasaannya sendiri saat Chanyeol menjamah semua bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan... dengan sangat lihai, bibir suaminya itu kini tengah menyesap putingnya.

Sungguh, inikah surga dunia yang sering orang banggakan?

Tangan Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol kuat, perasaannya membuncah luar biasanya.

"Aaauuuuuhhhh!" tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke depan, dengan mata sayu, dia melihat Chanyeol yang masih asik bermain-main diatas dadanya. Berpindah dari dada kanan ke dada kiri, tak membiarkan dada itu bebas begitu saja, bila bibirnya menyesap puting sebelah kanan, maka tangannya meremat dada sebelah kiri, begitupun sebaliknya.

Puas dengan dada istrinya, Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya. Menyusuri perut rata Baekhyun dengan bibir sexynya hingga pangkal paha perempuan cantik itu.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" bibir Baekhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya, saat Chanyeol mencium miliknya. "Chanyeollie! Janganhhhhhh!" lirihnya sambil mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh dari sana.

Bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol justru semakin menciumi tempat itu.

Baekhyun... perempuan itu tak lagi bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang bergerak liar di atas ranjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri setiap kalI Chanyeol menyesap kuat miliknya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengejang.

Chanyeol menyudahi petualangannya di atas tubuh Baekhyun beberapa menit kemudian.

Dia menjauh dari ranjang, kemudian melepas celananya. Kemudian dia kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas di atas ranjang. Tangannya memegang kedua kaki istrinya dan menekuknya ke atas, lalu dia sendiri menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah tubuh Baekhyun.

Mata mereka saling menatap kemudian, ada cinta yang begitu dalam disana. Yang keduanya belum merasa yakin bahwa perasaan yang mereka miliki adalah cinta. Mereka masih meyakini, bahwa rasa itu hanya sekedar rasa sayang seorang sahabat.

"Aku menyayangimu." Lirih Chanyeol sebelum mencium bibir Baekhyun. dan sejurus kemudian...

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Baekhyun tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan panjang masuk dan merobek miliknya. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menenangkannya dengan sebuah ciuman dan sentuhan lembut.

Malam ini, keduanya berlomba untuk menemukan kenikmatan dari hubungan yang tiga bulan ini mereka jaga kesuciannya.

Malam ini, di kamar sempit Chanyeol, keduanya berlomba memacu gairah, saling mendesah, saling berpelukan, berciuman dan juga saling mengembangkan senyum tipis saat Chanyeol berhasil menyemburkan cairan putihnya, memenuhi dinding rahim milik istrinya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NOTE : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Respon positif dari kalian selalu mampu mengalirkan energi yg sangat baik untuk saya.**_

 _ **Dan ini di luar dugaan...**_

 _ **Dua chapter ternyata tak cukup. Ehehehehehhe...**_

 _ **Maaf kalau jadinya kepanjangan, inginnya langsung kebut selesai di Chap ini tapi jari udah mulai keriting menari-nari diatas keyboard.**_

 _ **Chap depan end ya...**_

 _ **Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan hasil ketikan. Pada beberapa part bagian atas udah bener paragrafnya, tapi bagian yang tengah hingga selesai, berubah paragrafnya. Maaf #Bow**_

 _ **Membaca semua reveiw kalian yang kebanyakan menyatakan diri kalian baper, tenang... penulisnya juga baper. Ehehehhehe**_

 _ **See you next chap and big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Jongie ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol menggeliat perlahan di bawah selimut tebal yang mentupi tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak perlahan sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya. Pria berambut ikal itu kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit mengantuk, dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kamarnya.

Ehm...

Sepertinya semalam banyak pakaian yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya, tapi sekarang kamarnya terlihat rapi keculai ranjangnya ini. Baekhyun?

Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya, kemudian kejadian semalam berputar layaknya roll film yang di putar di bioskop. Saat dia mencium hangat dan penuh gairah bibir istrinya, saat miliknya masuk ke dalam milik istrinya dan saat semua itu tak hanya terjadi satu kali dalam satu malam.

Hah!

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tindakan yang di lakukannya pada Baekhyun, tidakkah hal itu sudah menyalahi aturan perjanjian itu. Sebelumnya dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun, tak akan menyentuh Baekhyun dan akan menjaganya dengan baik, tapi kenyataannya...

Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya, lalu memakai celananya sembarangan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baekhyunie!" seru Chanyeol memanggil nama istrinya. Langkah kakinya dia ayun mengelilingi apartemennya yang tak terlalu besar itu. Ke dapur, ke ruang cuci baju dan ke balkon. Hasil yang di dapatnya nihil, Baekhyun sepertinya tak berada di rumah.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyergap hati Chanyeol saat tak menemukan Baekhyun di rumahnya ini. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, kemudian dengan tergesa membuka pintu lemari baju milik istrinya itu.

Ada rasa lega tergambar di matanya saat melihat deretan baju Baekhyun yang masih tersusun rapi disana, setidaknya Baekhyun tak benar-benar meninggalkannya saat ini.

Chanyeol melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian menyambar ponselnya yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah tergeletak di nakas tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Tak berapa lama dia sudah mendial nomor satu di panggilan cepatnya.

"Apakah dia tak membawa ponselnya?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa setelah beberapa waktu di buat menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban dari seorang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, dan benar saja, istrinya meninggalkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal diatas ranjangnya.

"Hah! Kau kemana Baekhyunie? Apa kau begitu marah padaku atas kejadian semalam?" Chanyeol mengusap dahinya perlahan.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kalut. Perasaan bersalahnya muncul, tak hanya pada Baekhyun, tapi juga pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis saat mendapati pesan yang di kirim Kyungsoo lebih dari tiga puluh pasca kejadian dia membawa pulang Baekhyun dari gedung bioskop itu. Isinya, tentu saja menanyakan keberadaannya. Hah!

 _ **Sementara itu**_

Baekhyun terlihat berlari kecil menyusuri sepanjang jalan di pinggir sungai Han. Sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _ipod_ yang tersambung dengan _heatset_ di kedua lubang telinganya.

Sebenarnya, dia cukup lelah setelah melakukan lima kali putaran, hanya saja untuk berhenti di putaran ke tujuh rasanya dia enggan karena dengan cara seperti ini, dia bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian semalam yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Mereka berhubungan badan bukan di bawah pengaruh minuman beralkohol tapi tetap saja kejadian semalam seolah dilakukan tanpa di sadarinya.

Pagi tadi, betapa dia cukup terkejut ketika membuka mata. Ada Chanyeol yang begitu erat merengkuhnya dari belakang dan dalam keadaan keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Hal itu langsung menarik kesadaran Baekhyun.

Salah! Tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh. Dia tak hanya melanggar perjanjiaan itu tapi juga bertindak di luar batasan yang di berikan Kyungsoo untuk pernikahannya.

Apa yang akan dia jelaskan pada Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo setelah ini?

Baekhyun mendesah perlahan, langkahnya diayun semakin cepat. Dia ingin melupakan segalanya, yang terjadi padanya semalam. Tapi...

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat sebuah lengan melingkari pundaknya. Ketakutannya muncul saat melihat lengan besar yang bertengger di bahunya itu.

Apakah ini lengan Chanyeol? batinnya.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemilik lengan itu. Dan betapa dia sangat lega, saat mendapati Sehun disana.

" _Wae?_ Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar sambil menggeleng pelan. Kali ini mereka berjalan berdua dengan langkah cukup santai.

"Kau tak menyadari kehadiranku? Padahal sudah sejak tadi aku mengikutimu."

" _Jinjja?"_

Sehun menyingkirkan lengannya dari pundak Baekhyun, lalu dengan mata menyipit, dia memandang Baekhyun.

"Tebakanku tak salah sepertinya, kau melamun _nunna_?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sesaat, kemudian dia melangkah mendahului Sehun dan mengambil duduk tak jauh dari lintasan lari yang tadi di lewatinya.

Sehun menyusul bergabung dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat murung dan aku tak menyukai hal itu." ujar Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu tertunduk dan melepas _heatset_ yang menyumpal lubang telinganya.

Benarkah sangat terlihat kemurungannya? Padahal dia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya, tapi Sehun selalu mampu membaca apa yang tengah dia sembunyikan.

"Terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian setelah dia membawamu keluar dari bioskop?"

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang entah kenapa sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya, Sehun benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam atau dia hanya menebak? Tapi... tak mungkin Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi semalam dengannya dan Chanyeol.

" _Wae_? Kau menatapku seperti orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Apakah tebakanku benar? Terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian setelah pulang dari bioskop."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Sehun-ah. Kami pulang dan langsung beristirahat."

"Matamu tak mengatakan hal itu."

Baekhyun memutus tatapan matanya pada Sehun.

Mereka lalu terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau selalu berpikir aku terlalu kekanakan, yang masih suka merengek padamu dan pada yang lainnya karena aku yang paling kecil diantara kalian. Aku mungkin tak bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi... kau memiliki aku kalau memang ada yang harus kau bagi _nunna._ Aku akan mendengarmu, aku akan membiarkanmu menangis kalau memang harus dan aku akan selalu menyediakan bahu ini untuk kau jadikan sandaran. Jadi... bisakah kau membagi apa yang mengganggumu saat ini denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sesaat, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab dan Sehun tak juga menuntut jawaban cepat dari perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Dia menyadari, banyak hal yang berubah dari Baekhyun sejak dia menikah dengan Chanyeol. Senyum cerah tanpa beban yang dulu sering dia lihat, perlahan memudar berganti dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh beban.

Baekhyun sedang mengalami pergolakan batinnya sendiri, dia sedang berusaha menghalau semua perasaan yang hadir di hatinya, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja namun kenyataannya yang dia lihat tak demikian, Baekhyun tak pernah baik-baik saja di tiga bulan terakhir ini.

"Aku tak tahu apakah hal ini pantas ku ceritakan padamu Sehun-ah."

"Apa?"

"Semalam, kami melakukan hal itu." lirih Baekhyun yang sontak membuat mata Sehun membeliak kaget.

Melakukan hal itu. sebuah pernyataan ambigu yang sayangnya Sehun cukup pintar mengartikannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, seketika hatinya merasa dongkol mendengar hal itu.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Sehun yang mulai dikuasai emosi.

"Terjadi begitu saja." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tak mungkin semua terjadi begitu saja, pasti ada awalnya." Sahut Sehun yang merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Baekhyun padanya.

Bila sesuatu terjadi, tentulah ada sebab yang mendasari hal itu terjadi. Kalau keduanya melakukan hal itu, yang di dalam perjanjian tak tercantum tapi keduanya sangat tahu kalau hal itu tak boleh terjadi, maka tentu ada alasan yang mendasari hal itu terjadi bukan? Tak mungkin tiba-tiba salah satu dari keduanya datang ke kamar yang lain dan melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun menarik pelan nafasnya, kemudian keluarlah cerita tentang kejadian kemarin dari mulut tipisnya. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari gedung bioskop sampai pada kejadian dimana Chanyeol menyetubuhinya.

Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dengan gumaman keras, dia mondar mandir di depan Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba buntu, dia tak tahu harus mengomentari pernyataan Baekhyun seperti apa, karena kenyataannya, kalau pun di salahkan, mereka tak salah. Tindakan itu terjadi tanpa paksaan dan mereka melakukannya di atas ikatan pernikahan resmi. Tak salah memang, tapi hatinya tetap berteriak kalau itu salah.

Pernikahan itu memang resmi, tapi perjanjian yang mereka tandatangani juga tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

"Hah!" seru Sehun melepas kekesalan hatinya. Dia kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sehun-ah!" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya, aku akan memintanya mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik Baekhyun.

"Jangan!" seru Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa jangan? Kau masih mau membelanya setelah dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya?"

"Ini tak sepenuhnya kesalahan dia, aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini Sehun-ah."

"Lalu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Jangan gila _nunna!_ Aku akan memperingatkan dia, kalau dia sampai meninggalkanmu setelah kejadian ini, aku tak akan membuat hidupnya tenang!" seru Sehun dengan emosi meluap-luap. Setelah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, pria itu membuang nafasnya kasar.

Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung lebar Sehun. Tatapan itu seolah memiliki arti, sebuah ucapan terimakasih atas cinta dan sayang yang begitu besar yang di berikan pria itu untuknya. Dia tahu Sehun menyanyanginya, dia tahu pria itu pasti akan sangat melindunginya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya harus melarang Sehun ikut campur urusannya.

" _Mianhae Sehun-ah! Kalau pun ada yang harus pergi di hubungan ini. Aku rasa, aku 'lah yang harus melakukannya."_

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? _Kajja!_ Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ajak Sehun yang di balas senyum tipis oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya melangkah beriringan meninggalkan tempat itu, perjalanan mereka di selingi dengan canda ringan dari Baekhyun yang harus diakuinya mampu membuat moodnya membaik.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen hampir tengah hari. Dengan menenteng dua kresek besar berisi bahan makanan dan keperluan lain, dia memasuki apartemen milik Chanyeol yang sekarang ini juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, mood Baekhyun sudah kembali membaik. Hampir setengah hari bersama Sehun, bercanda dan membahas berbagai hal dengan pria itu ternyata mampu membuatnya sejenak melupakan kesalahan fatal yang di lakukannya semalam. Tapi...

 _ **Bruk!**_

Dua kantong kresek besar yang di bawa Baekhyun, jatuh ke lantai saat matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati ciuman panasnya dengan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Tubuh Baekhyun kaku, dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat hal itu.

"Ba-baek-ah!" wajah Chanyeol pias seketika. Dia seperti maling yang tertangkap pemilik rumah. Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam tak jauh darinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, ternyata mampu menghadirkan ras sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya. Betapa saat ini dia merasa seperti seorang penghianat. Seorang suami yang menghianati istrinya.

" _Mi-mian._ A-aku tak tahu kalau Kyungie ada di sini. A-aku akan pergi. Ka-kalian bisa lanjutkan." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dengan kaku. Entah mengapa, dia merasa begitu lemas, hingga kakinya tak sanggup dia gunakan untuk melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Chanyeol, pria itu hendak mendekati Baekhyun tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

" _Oppa!_ " rengek Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Kemudian berbalik dan menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di gambarkan. Segaris senyum dia pamerkan pada keduanya.

"Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggu." Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari tempat yang membuat hatinya cukup terluka itu.

Sesampainya di luar, Baekhyun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Nafasnya dia tarik perlahan. Yang baru saja dia lihat tadi, benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka. Dia seolah di tampar kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah menempatkan dirinya sebagai wanita yang di cintainya. Chanyeol...

Dengan airmata yang mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipinya, Baekhyun melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _ **Sementara itu**_

Chanyeol melangkah ke dapurnya, kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya hingga nyaris tandas.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau dan hanya Baekhyun yang terbayang disana. Bagaimana keadaan perempuan itu saat ini? Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Apakah... hah!

" _Oppa!_ " Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Tak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol yang selalu senang dengan _back hug_ ala Kyungsoo, saat ini dia merasa pelukan itu tak sehangat biasanya. Pikiran Chanyeol hanya berpusat pada Baekhyun, bagaimana tanggapan Baekhyun atas kejadian ini? Apakah perempuan yang di nikahinya tiga bulan yang lalu itu marah? Apakah... kenapa dia merasa Baekhyun sangat terluka saat ini dan dia 'lah menggoreskan luka itu.

Chanyeol melonggarkan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk pinggangnya, dia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo. Semua terasa berbeda sekarang ini, saat dia menatap Kyungsoo, debaran di hati nyaris tak dapat di rasakannya lagi.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Bisakah kau pulang Kyungie-ya? Ada yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, antara sedih dan terluka. Ehm...

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun _eonni_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

" _Ani._ Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bukankah tempo hari aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku ikut kompetisi di Jepang, jadi aku harus menyiapkan semuanya sekarang, karena selasa aku bertolak ke negeri sakura."

"Aku bisa membantumu _oppa_."

"Tidak. Kau tak tahu tentang _game_ , jadi kau tak perlu membantuku."

"Tapi _oppa._ "

"Tunggu disini, aku ambil jaket dulu dan akan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya."

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauhinya dan tenggelam di balik pintu kamar.

' _Tak bisakah kau jujur dan tegas pada hatimu sendiri oppa. Haruskah aku tetap berperan sebagai penjahat untuk kalian. Ini menyakitiku oppa, cinta kalian menyakitiku!'_ batin Kyungsoo menjerit pilu.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat, betapa sebenarnya yang dicintai Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Dan dalam hal ini, Chanyeol 'lah orang yang paling bodoh.

Sejak awal menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang diakui dicintainya, berada di urutan kedua setelah seseorang yang di akui sebagai sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya.

Biasanya, orang di luar sana, menempatkan kekasihnya di urutan pertama di hatinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak. Baekhyun 'lah yang menjadi urutan pertama, baru kemudian dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Keanehan semakin dapat dirasakan Kyungsoo, saat melihat betapa dekat dan betapa besar perhatian yang diberikan keduanya pada satu sama lainnya. Chanyeol begitu lepas saat tertawa bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat selalu bahagia, sinar matanya terlihat berbeda bila bersama Baekhyun. Dan seharusnya, berbekal semua itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi kenyataannya, karena cintanya yang sangat besar pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memilih bertahan, entah sampai kapan.

" _Kajja_ Kyungie-ya!"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu menyambut tangan Chanyeol yang terulur untuknya. Mereka keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, menuju ke _basement._

.

.

.

"Apakah aku mengganggu _eonni_?"

Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu apartemennya untuk Baekhyun, tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku justru senang kau datang, setidaknya selama Changminnie pergi dengan _appa,_ aku ada teman disini. Masuklah!"

" _Chagiya_ siapa yang datang?"

" _Oppa annyeong!"_ sapa Baekhyun pada pria tinggi berkulit tan yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baekhyunie! Bagaimana kabarmu?" pekik pria itu di sertai dengan senyum lebar yang sangat khas. Tangannya terentang dan tak berapa lama, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Ish! Ada aku disini, kau memeluk perempuan lain? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Jung Changmin!" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dadanya, matanya memicing seakan menyiratkan kecemburuan yang menguasai hatinya saat ini. Tapi...

"Kau dan dia jelas beda sayang. Kau bagian hidupku, separuh nafasku dan tujuan serta masa depanku. Dia... aku menganggapnya adik perempuanku yang ku sayangi seperti aku menyayangi _appa_ dan e _omma._ Sudah. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tak pantas cemburu untuk pria setia sepertiku." Changmin melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, lalu berpindah dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mesra diatas bibir wanita yang mati-matian di cintainya itu.

"Kalian selalu membuatku iri." Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari pasangan itu.

"Kau juga bisa melakukannya, bukankah kau sudah punya suami Baekhyunie? Ehm... kalau dia tak menciummu, kau yang harus berinisiatif untuk menciumnya, jangan seperti dia, yang mau enaknya saja."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar celoteh Changmin yang selalu jujur. Namun, senyum yang dia tampilkan untuk menghiasi bibirnya, tak sama keadaannya dengan hatinya yang tersenyum miris dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun, itu kenyataan tak terbantahkan, yang tentu saja pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan istrinya, sedangkan dia... pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol hanya sebatas hitam di atas putih, dimana semua terjadi hanya sebagai bentuk pertolongan yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya, tak ada cinta, yang ada hanya kesepakatan.

"Jangan kau dengarkan dia Baekhyunie, dia memang selalu seperti itu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan bola mata yang berputar jengah.

Changmin mengelus pelan kepala istrinya itu, kemudian sebuah kecupan di layangkan diatas kepala wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Karena kau sudah ada temannya, aku pergi dulu. _Appa_ bisa sangat marah kalau aku terlambat."

"Ehm. Sampaikan salamku untuk _appa_."

"Eoh."

Kyuhyun melepas kepergian Changmin sampai pintu rumah. Seperti pasangan pada umumnya, selalu ada ciuman atau sekedar kecupan mesra ketika salah satu dari yang lainnya pergi. Demikian yang terjadi dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, pria tinggi itu masih saja tak rela meninggalkan istri cantiknya di rumah.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Lirihnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau pergi dengan _appa_ tak sampai seharian. Nanti sore juga kembali bukan. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Di ranjang dengan tak memakai baju. Aku lebih suka seperti itu. Aaaahhhh!" Changmin memekik kaget.

"Otak mesummu, bisa kau buang sebentar saja. Dasar." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada, matanya menatap Changmin kejam.

 _ **Chup**_

"Aku pergi! _Bye_ Baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Changmin dari ruang tengah. Senyum tipisnya kembali mengembang. Hhhh! Betapa dia sangat iri dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Sifat keduanya sangat bertolak belakang, dimana Changmin begitu terbuka dengan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun tahu cinta Kyuhyun sangatlah besar terhadap Changmin, namun atasan Chanyeol itu jarang menunjukkannya. Pun demikian, mereka tetap bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

"Kau tak biasanya kemari di hari libur Baek-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melewati Baekhyun menuju ke dapur. Istri Park Chanyeol itu mengikuti Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi tinggi yang terdapat disana.

"Tak ada apa-apa e _onni._ Hanya ingin main kesini, sudah lama aku tak mengunjungimu."

"Dengan tak membawa apa-apa?" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Daripada orang yang berniat mengunjungi seseorang, kau lebih mirip dengan seseorang yang berusaha melarikan diri dari rumah." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Baekhyun merasa kalah telak.

Baekhyun tertunduk sesaat sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya pada cangkir yang baru saja diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Senyumnya kemudian mengembang dengan tipis.

"Ada apa?"

" _Eonni_ memiliki kenalan seorang pengacara?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan cangkir yang baru saja di sesap isinya. Matanya yang bulat menatap Baekhyun. Ada beban yang cukup berat yang di lihatnya di sorot mata kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku ingin bercerai dari Chanyeol."

Kyuhyun merasakan bumi yang di pijaknya berputar dengan begitu cepat, hingga membuatnya mual dan pusing seketika. Saat pertama kali mendengar Chanyeol akan menikahi Baekhyun, dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling bahagia. Apapun alasan di balik pernikahan itu, Kyuhyun tetap bahagia karena dia tahu, persahabatan yang terjalin diantara keduanya bukanlah persahabatan biasa. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan... kalau sekarang Baekhyun memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya, dia sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

Katakan dia egois, daripada Kyungsoo, Kyuhyun lebih suka kalau Baekhyun 'lah yang menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. Menurutnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki komposisi yang pas untuk menjadi pasangan. Keduanya saling melengkapi kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

"Kau sudah benar-benar memikirkan hal ini? Jangan sampai keputusan ini akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya Baek-ah."

"Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau aku tak melakukan semua ini _eonni._ "

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat meja dapur, dari samping dia kemudian memeluk perempuan itu dengan sangat erat.

"Dari awal, seharusnya aku tak pernah melakukan hal ini _eonni._ Aku seharusnya tetap berdiri di tempatku dan kalaupun ada masalah antara aku dan keluargaku, aku tak melibatkan orang lain. Aku sudah dewasa, seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan dengan bijaksana masalah itu, bukannya..."

"Baek-ah!" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun. Perempuan mungil itu, dia tahu saat ini kondisinya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Pasti ada satu atau beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhyun mengambil keputusan itu secepat ini.

"Ketika aku melihat mereka, aku merasa menjadi duri dalam hubungan mereka _eonni._ Kyungsoo sudah begitu baik padaku, tapi... aku tamak dengan menjadikan Chanyeol lebih dari temanku. Perasaan itu, perasaan itu...hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, itu kenyataan yang dia lihat. Dan tentu tak mudah bagi gadis itu memutuskan sesuatu yang melukainya seperti ini. Sakit? Sudah barang tentu, tapi... posisi Baekhyun memang serba salah. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di bangun diatas hubungan Chanyeol dengan gadis lain.

Chanyeol tak memberi kejelasan apa-apa akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia baik pada Baekhyun dan dia juga tak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Baekhyunie!" desah Kyuhyun putus asa. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya ada di posisi Baekhyun, tapi kalau itu dia, dia pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Baekhyun.

Perceraian jauh lebih baik daripada hubungan itu melukai banyak pihak.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku yang pengacara." Bisik Kyuhyun.

" _Gomawo eonni."_

Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau benar-benar bercerai dengan Chanyeol? Kau..."

"Aku akan menyusul keluargaku di Amerika _eonni._ "

Kesedihan itu dapat dengan jelas di lihat Kyuhyun di sepasang mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Ini tak mudah, aku tahu itu Baek-ah."

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Memang tak mudah, hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat ini, tapi hal ini yang harus dia lakukan dan memang dari awal seharusnya hal ini yang dia lakukan. Ikut keluarganya pindah ke Amerika sehingga dia tak terjebak akan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen yang di tinggalinya dengan Chanyeol saat menjelang malam. Sepanjang hari di rumah Kyuhyun, dia habiskan untuk bercerita dan tidur. Tak ada hal lain yang dia butuhkan saat ini, dia hanya ingin tidur dan berharap semua yang terjadi padanya hanya mimpi yang ketika esok dia bangun, semua akan kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat dia masih dan hanya menjadi sahabat bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membersihkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Dia berusaha memejamkan matanya, ingin segera terlelap dan untuk sejenak dia bisa melupakan gejolak batin yang di alaminya.

"Baekkie!" panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat ini suaminya itu tengah memperhatikannya. Tapi dia enggan menyahuti panggilan Chanyeol.

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, ingatannya di tarik pada kejadia kemarin malam. Saat keduanya berbagi desahan dan nafas memburu serta berbagi luapan kebahagiaan karena yang namanya surga dunia dapat mereka raih bersama. Namun di lain sisi kemudian dia juga di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang tadi pagi dia lihat, saat Chanyeol mencium mesra bibir Kyungsoo. Sakit!

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

Masih sama, Baekhyun memilih memejamkan matanya. Pura-pura tidur dan tak mendengar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol akan pergi setelah tak mendapat jawaban darinya. Namun dia salah, pria itu merebahkan tubuh besarnya di sisinya, lalu lengannya merangkul tubuh kecilnya.

" _Mianhae."_ Bisik Chanyeol.

Untuk bagian yang mana Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya? Bagian kemarin malam atau bagian tadi pagi?

"Aku mencarimu tadi pagi, tapi tak menemukanmu. Kau kemana?" Chanyeol kembali berujar. "Maaf harus membuatmu melihat semua itu."

Airmata Baekhyun merembes dari sudut matanya. mengapa begitu sakit mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol seolah membuka gerbang impian dimana di dalamnya ada dia dan suaminya itu. Dari apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, pria itu berharap Baekhyun tak salah paham atas kejadian pagi tadi.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu." sahut Baekhyun lirih, mencoba terdengar tegar dan baik-baik saja. "Dia kekasihmu, kau berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Jangan pikirkan aku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang tubuh Baekhyun tak berkutik. Ada sesuatu yang menghujam jantungnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, seharusnya tak seperti ini tanggapan Baekhyun dengan sikapnya tadi pagi. Dia berharap Baekhyun marah padanya, mencacinya atau bahkan kalau perlu memukulnya, tapi... mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol seperti di tampar kenyataan kalau hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tak lebih karena ada hitam diatas putih.

Tunggu!

Apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya Park Chanyeol? Kalau kau tak bisa tegas dengan hatimu, bagaimana orang lain akan menegaskan perasaannya padamu?

"Keluarlah! Aku ingin tidur." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Dua hari lagi aku akan ke Jepang, disana mungkin sekitar lima hari, aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam ini dan malam besok. Aku..." Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun, dia menemukan ketenangan ketika memeluk Baekhyun seperti ini. Kegundahan yang tadi sempat menggelayuti hatinya, perlahan luruh hanya dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Dia hanya ingin seperti ini.

" _Jalja._ " Putus Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua hari kemudian**_

Chanyeol duduk dengan koper besar di depannya. Di sampingnya ada Kyungsoo, sedang di seberangnya, duduk Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongdae. Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga ada disana, tapi mereka berada di jarak yang cukup jauh.

Hari ini, Chanyeol berangkat ke Jepang untuk ikut kompetisi _game._ Sebenarnya tak sulit untuknya pergi tanpa diantar, tapi teman-temannya, kekasih dan juga atasannya sangat berlebihan hari ini, hingga semuanya berkumpul disini untuk mengantarnya berangkat ke Jepang.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan tentu saja mengusik hatinya. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya risih, dimana Baekhyun begitu nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Pria itu tak protes, bahkan terkesan membiarkan Baekhyun bermanja padanya. Dan harus Chanyeol akui, dia tak suka. Baekhyun bisa bersandar di bahunya, dia suaminya jadi seharusnya Baekhyun cukup bermanja padanya.

 _ **Grep**_

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat. Tatapannya jatuh pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada sang kekasih.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu dan menatapmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan tangannya yang lain dia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku ingin menyimpan semua ini dalam ingatanku, jadi selama kau pergi, aku tak akan terlalu merindukanmu."

"Aku hanya pergi lima hari Kyungie-ya."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum tipis. ' _Aku tak tahu apa kau tetap menjadi milikku ketika kembali dari Jepang nanti oppa.'_ Kyungsoo berujar lirih dalam hati.

"Tetap saja aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Kau tak pernah pergi lebih dari tiga hari."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung tangan Kyungsoo, dia mengembangkan senyum menenangkan.

Dan semua itu, pemandangan manis namun sangat menyesakkan itu, di lihat Baekhyun tanpa terlewatkan.

Menyaksikan hal itu, dia semakin merasa bukan siapa-siapa untuk Chanyeol. Status istri yang di sandangnya hanya sebatas hitam di atas putih dan sebatas rumah mereka saja. Begitu keluar rumah, Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo.

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya terbatas oleh sebuah tangan besar. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap Jongdae yang sepertinya sengaja mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan matanya.

"Kalau melihat semua itu terasa menyakitimu, bukankah ini lebih baik?" ujar Jongdae lirih, hanya dia dan Baekhyun serta Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya.

" _Gomawo_ Jongdae-ah."

"Aku mungkin tak memiliki hak untuk berkata seperti ini, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya padamu. Kalau bersamanya menyakitimu, sebesar apapun harapanmu untuk bisa bersamanya, berhentilah! Berjuang seharusnya hanya di lakukan seorang pria."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku rindu senyum bahagiamu, Baek-ah." Lanjut Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya.

Pria ini, pria yang lima tahun di kenalnya dengan baik adalah pria yang tahu rasanya berjuang untuk orang yang di cintainya. Hasilnya memang belum terlihat sampai saat ini, tapi Jongdae tak menyerah. Dia tahu dan sangat paham bahwa setiap perjuangan yang dia lakukan akan berbuah manis suatu hari nanti dan sakit karena perjuangan itu, Jongdae juga sangat memahaminya. Makanya, wajar bila Jongdae memintanya untuk berhenti. Ya, berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tak tercipta untuknya.

Sehun merangkul pundak Baekhyun, kemudian menarik perlahan kepala Baekhyun ke dalam dadanya. Kalau pun orang yang di sayanginya ini harus menangis keras, dia yang akan melindunginya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Tak apa-apa. Jongdae _hyung_ menceritakan sesuatu yang sedih, makanya dia menangis." Sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol tak percaya begitu saja, dia kemudian menatap Jongdae, meminta penjelasan atas pernyataan Sehun.

"Eehehehehehe... aku cerita kalau aku di tolak lagi oleh Minseok _nunna._ Dia menangis karena kasihan padaku."

"Kau bisa tersenyum tapi kenapa dia menangis?"

"Perempuan selalu sensitif untuk cerita-cerita menyesakkan seperti itu _hyung._ Kembalilah duduk! Kekasihmu menunggumu, dia juga sepertinya tak suka kau terlalu perhatian pada Baekkie _nunna._ "

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

Bimbang!

Di satu sisi adalah kekasihnya, perempuan yang dalam setiap pernyataannya selalu dikatakan sangat di cintainya dan di sisi lain adalah istrinya, perempuan yang lima tahun di kenalnya sebagai sahabat dan yang tiga bulan ini tinggal seatap dengannya. Perempuan yang berhasil membuatnya berpikir, benarkah dia hanya mencintai Kyungsoo di hidupnya?

"Mereka tengah merangkai sakit hatinya sendiri, Minnie-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Matanya tak lepas menatap pemandangan itu. Dan dari semua itu, dia mengambil keputusan bahwa jauh di dasar hatinya, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dan sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu.

"Chanyeol terlalu naif dengan perasaannya, Baekhyun yang banyak prasangka dan Kyungsoo yang memilih bertahan meski dia tahu dia sakit hati. Hubungan yang rumit."

"Kalau melihat hal ini, apakah Tuhan itu adil, Minnie-ah?"

"Tentu. Setiap kesakitan yang dirasakan umatnya, Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan buah manis."

"Aku tak tahan melihat semua ini."

"Semua yang terjadi saat ini, akan mendewasakan mereka kedepannya. Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian.**_

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Sehun yang sedang membantu Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari bajunya.

Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang, hanya mengulum senyum getir.

Apa lagi yang ingin dia yakinkan? Keputusan yang dia ambil adalah keputusan yang paling tepat saat ini. Chanyeol berhak bahagia, demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo. Dan di dalam rencana bahagia mereka, seharusnya tak ada dirinya bukan.

Beberapa hari Chanyeol berada di Jepang, dia sudah mengurus semuanya. Pasportnya untuk kepergiannya ke Amerika, visanya, surat pengunduran dirinya dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan juga surat cerainya, semua sudah dia siapkan. Dia akan pergi dari hidup Chanyeol begitu pria itu pulang ke Korea.

"Bagaimana tanggapan orangtuamu dan juga Luhan _nunna?"_

"Tak banyak yang ku ceritakan pada mereka. Aku hanya mengatakan ikut mereka tinggal disana. Aku berencana menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat aku tiba disana nantinya."

"Amerika sangat jauh _nunna_."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Yang mengatakan dekat siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku merindukanmu?"

"Kau bisa ambil cuti dan mengunjungiku disana." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. Dia tak ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan harapan yang belum tentu akan terwujud. Chanyeol sepertinya bukan pilihan yang tepat bagi Baekhyun saat ini meski dia tahu, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Cinta memang tak pernah berwujud apapun, makanya kadang hadirnya tak pernah disadari. Tahu-tahu ada dan berkembang pesat, bahkan banyak yang baru menyadari kehadiran cinta itu sendiri ketika orang yang sebenarnya sangat di cintainya itu tak lagi ada di sisinya.

Sehun ingin hal itu terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dia ingin melihat Chanyeol menangis karena kepergian Baekhyun. Jahat! Memang iya, Sehun menyadari doanya sangat jahat untuk Chanyeol, tapi biarlah, biar Chanyeol sadar dengan sendirinya.

"Setelah ini di bawa kemana?"

"Jasa antar kilat. Aku ingin pergi ke Amerika tanpa koper besar. Yang lainnya sudah ku kirim, hanya ini yang masih tersisa."

"Kau membawa semuanya?"

"Ehm. Rumah ini kelak mungkin akan di tinggali Chanyeol dan istrinya, aku tak ingin menyisakan apapun. Begitulah caraku menghargai mereka, tanpa meninggalkan apapun yang bisa menghadirkan sebuah kenangan menyakitkan."

"Ini pasti sangat berat untukmu."

"Ehm. Tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya. Ada banyak hal yang aku sesali atas keegoisanku itu Sehun-ah."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, ada kesedihan yang terpancar di sepasang mata kecil milik sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyunie _nunna_!"

"Ehm."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu?"

"Karena aku baik tentunya."

"Benar. Kau baik, sangat baik sampai-sampai aku pernah berpikir, bagaimana aku akan bertahan di Seoul kalau kau tak menolongku saat itu. Aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu, hari ini ijinkan aku melakukannya."

"Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sehun menggeleng perlahan lalu tersenyum tampan. "Aku berterimakasih untuk semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku."

"Kau ini bicara apa Sehun-ah?"

"Aku tak tahu harus membalasmu dengan cara apa?"

"Kau menjadi orang baik saja, itu sudah balasan yang sangat besar untukku Sehun-ah."

"Orang sebaik dirimu, tak pantas untuk di sia-siakan. Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat bodoh kalau dia sampai menandatangani surat cerai itu."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo bantu aku." Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menutup koper besarnya.

"Langsung di bawa ke tempat pengiriman barang?"

"Ehm. Chanyeol pulang hari ini, kau tak lupa kita akan bertemu di restoran langganan kita di Myeongdong 'kan?"

"Eoh. Cih! Aku tahu dia pasti memenangkan kompetisi itu. Berlagak tak ingin di jemput dan langsung mengajak kita ketemu restoran."

"Jangan banyak protes. Ikuti saja maunya, biasanya juga seperti ini bukan?" Baekhyun mendorong Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu, Baekhyun sekali lagi melihat ke dalam ruangan yang tiga bulan terakhir ini menjadi tempatnya beristirahat. Tempat ini, terlihat kosong, sama seperti ketika pertama kali dia masuk. Semua barangnya sudah di ringkas dan di kirim ke kediaman orang tuanya di Amerika. Dia siap pulang.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini." lirihnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berkumpul di restoran favorit mereka kalau mereka tengah merayakan sesuatu. Seperti yang tadi sudah di bahas, Chanyeol meminta mereka semua berkumpul di tempat ini. Dan seperti yang di katakan Sehun, Chanyeol pasti ingin merayakan kemenangannya di tempat ini.

Informasi yang di terima Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini. Pesawatnya mendarat sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, jadi sekitar satu jam lagi, Chanyeol akan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hadiah yang di terima Chanyeol _hyung_ sepertinya banyak." Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun yang di sampingnya melirik sejenak.

"Dia pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau hadiahnya bisa di gunakan untuk keliling Eropa dua hari."

"Woooaaahhhh! _Jinja_?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Iya. Kalau menang, hak cipta _game_ itu langsung di beli pihak penyelenggara, makanya hadiahnya besar. Pembelian hak cipta bisa sangat mahal tergantung pada tingkatan dari _game_ itu sendiri." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kalau menurutmu, Chanyeol _hyung_ menang _nunna_?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kalau aku ada disana, aku pasti memberitahu kalian dia menang atau tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUNIE!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada pemilik suara yang berdiri diambang pintu restoran. Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya. Pria itu melangkah cepat menuju Baekhyun. begitu dekat, dengan tergesa dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun di peluknya dengan erat dan digoyang-goyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Dia bahagia dan ingin membaginya dengan orang yang dianggapnya paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku menang, juara satu." Beritahu Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang lainnya, tanpa peduli bahwa di sudut lain ada hati lain yang tengah terluka melihatnya seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun.

" _Jeongmal_?" Baekhyun merenggakan pelukan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangguk kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu melonjak kegirangan.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti panjang dan kita akan keliling Eropa Baek-ah."

Baekhyun terhenyak sesaat.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, ingin melihat _eifel_ , ingin berjalan di sepanjang sungai La Seine, kau juga mengatakan ingin melihat istana _Buckingham_ dan semua keindahan Eropa. Kita akan kesana, aku akan mewujudkan semuanya, untukmu, semua mimpimu."

Kalau orang normal, ada yang mengatakan hal semacam itu pasti dia akan sangat bahagia. Tapi Baekhyun tidak, hatinya terasa sakit, dia justru sedih.

Yang di katakan Chanyeol semua benar, dia punya mimpi untuk mengelilingi Eropa dengan pasangannya suatu hari nanti, tapi... mimpi itu harus segera di kuburnya karena besok, saat hari berganti, dia sudah tak ada lagi di negara yang sangat di cintainya ini. Dia harus pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tak senang?"

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, tak lama kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, _chukkae_ Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Baekhyun getir.

" _Gomawo._ Semua berkat bantuanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ayo makan! Kau pasti cukup lapar bukan?"

"Ehm."

Chanyeol terhenyak di tempatnya. Dia baru sadar ada Kyungsoo diantara mereka. Melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah. Dia kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi perempuan itu.

"Kau sangat senang sampai lupa ada aku disini?" lirih Kyungsoo dengan nada marah.

Chanyeol tertunduk, perasaannya benar-benar aneh. Kenapa Baekhyun yang pertama kali dia sebut tadi, padahal disitu ada Kyungsoo yang adalah kekasihnya?

Tentu saja Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah. Dia istrimu, perempuan yang paling mengerti dirimu, yang menyayangimu dan juga mencintaimu, yang dengannya lah sebenarnya hatimu terpaut. Jadi wajar kalau dia 'lah yang pertama kali namanya kau sebut.

"Ehm... _mian_." Sahut Chanyeol lirih.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol sejenak, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di samping Sehun.

Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo. Dia menyadari kesalahannya dan...

" _Nunna_ bagaimana kalau kita menghirup udara segar di luar?" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin.

"Aku baru datang dan kalian ingin pergi begitu saja?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau habiskan saja waktumu dengan Kyungsoo _nunna_ , _hyung._ Kau pasti merindukannya, pasti banyak cerita yang ingin kau bagi dengannya bukan, jadi biarkan kali ini aku yang mengajak Baekhyunie _nunna_ berkencan."

"Ya Jongin-ah!" seru Chanyeol tak terima.

"Hanya dua jam." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, lalu tak berapa lama meraih tangan Jongin.

"Tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan kencannya. Jarang-jarang dia mengajakku." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dengan sikapnya yang sedikit mesra, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin. " _Kajja_ Jongin-ah!" lanjutnya dengan nada riang.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun yang diayun keluar dari restoran.

"Kami juga sebaiknya pergi _hyung._ Kalian sepertinya butuh banyak bicara. _Kajja_ Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sesaat. Jujur saja, dia merasa sedikit muak dengan pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu. Sikap Chanyeol yang kurang bisa tegas pada pilihannya, membuatnya ingin sekali mengumpat.

Usia Sehun terpaut dua tahun dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae, tapi kalau dia ditempatkan pada posisi Chanyeol, dia pasti akan mengambil satu keputusan jelas. Kalau dia tak bisa bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya, dia harus menerima orang yang saat ini menjadi pendampingnya bukan? Hah!

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Jongdae sekali lagi. Pria yang tak lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun membuang nafas kasar. "Aku tak tahu tujuan kita datang ke tempat ini apa? Apa hanya sekedar melihat kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kalian atau kau memang berniat mentraktir kami atas kemenanganmu itu _hyung_. Kami pergi!" Sehun melangkah menjauh lebih dulu, di susul kemudian oleh Jongdae.

Sepeninggal keempat orang itu, baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo dilanda kebisuan. Keduanya memilih diam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah Chanyeol masih mencintainya? Setelah melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun tadi, dia semakin yakin, dirinya sudah tak lagi ada di hati Chanyeol. Kerinduan yang terpancar di mata Chanyeol, sepertinya hanya milik Baekhyun. Pikiran pria itu juga sepertinya hanya tertuju untuk satu nama saja, yaitu Tan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak memerlukan banyak bukti untuk meyakini hal itu. Yang dia lihat dan yang dia rasakan, rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya yakin bahwa Chanyeol bukan lagi miliknya seutuhnya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, itu fakta dan kenyataannya.

Lalu kenapa dia masih memilih bertahan sedangkan dia tahu, yang dia pertahankan tak pernah mungkin bisa dimilikinya? Bolehkah dia sedikit berbuat jahat, biarlah ini menjadi hukuman bagi dua orang itu. Sakit yang saat ini dia rasakan, dia ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merasakannya.

Lain Kyungsoo, lain pula dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Nama Baekhyun terus berlarian di pikiran Chanyeol, dia ingin bersama istrinya itu saat ini. Ingin membagi rasa bahagianya dan dia masih berharap Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakannya untuk mengelilingi Eropa.

Akan menyenangkan merayakan natal di benua biru itu, menikmati salju di Swiss, lalu jalan-jalan romantis di Paris dan perjalanan mereka akan berlanjut ke Jerman, Belanda, Italia lalu Spanyol dan berakhir di Inggris. Tapi... Baekhyun tak seantusias biasanya hari ini, istrinya terlihat sedikit aneh, Chanyeol terus memikirkannya tapi belum menemukan alasan tepat kenapa Baekhyun sampai seperti itu.

"Kita pulang!" ajak Kyungsoo setelah mereka dilanda kebisuan cukup lama.

"Eoh."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Jongin tengah duduk di bangku sebuah taman tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam restoran, ditempat ini pun keduanya lebih banyak diam, menikmati udara dingin di awal musim.

"Kau, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Jongin-ah?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Kau tak mungkin mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu hanya untuk saling diam bukan?" lanjutnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu dia menoleh menatap Baekhyun.

" _Mian_." Lirih Jongin.

Baekhyun cukup kaget dengan permintaan maaf Jongin. Dia tak merasa Jongin sudah melakukan kesalahan padanya, tapi kenapa pria yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu meminta maaf padanya?

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku bersikap kurang baik padamu _nunna._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasa Jongin sedikit berubah sikap padanya, pria itu pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ membuatku sedikit kecewa padamu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, memastikan yang didengarnya tak salah.

" _Nunna!_ Aku mengagumimu sebagai wanita cerdas yang sangat mandiri dan cukup bisa diandalkan. Disini, aku jauh dari keluargaku tapi kau bisa menjadi saudara yang begitu baik untukku. Aku kecewa bukan karena aku cemburu kau menikah dengannya, yang membuatku kecewa, kenapa saat kau melakukan hal itu kau tak memikirkan perasaan perempuan lain yang lebih dulu di cintai Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Jongin-ah!"

"Maaf kalau aku kasar, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti mayat hidup saat ini, hatiku sangat sakit _nunna._ "

Baekhyun tertunduk dan meremat kuat ujung rok pendeknya. Dan semua yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo adalah kesalahannya yang egois meminta Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi suaminya.

"Aku mencintainya _nunna,_ sangat mencintainya. Dan meski cintaku padanya tak berbalas, aku tak akan menuntutnya, bagiku melihatnya tertawa bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah dan keinginannya untuk segera pergi dari negara ini semakin besar. Dia tak ingin menyulitkan siapa-siapa lagi. Sama halnya seperti Jongin, cinta yang dirasakannya untuk Chanyeol, cukup dia simpan di hatinya. Bukankah seharusnya demikian, karena terkadang Tuhan menciptakan seseorang untuk hanya dimiliki di dalam hati saja.

"Maaf kalau kau ikut merasakan sakit karena hal ini Jongin-ah." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Harapanku tak banyak, aku hanya ingin Kyungie bahagia dalam kehidupannya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering sekali menangis, tanpa sebab. Dan setiap aku bertanya padanya, dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah tak sanggup bertahan. Aku bertanya-tanya, bertahan dalam hal apa, sampai pada akhirnya aku mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Yang di jalaninya berat _nunna,_ merelakan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya untuk menikah dengan perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri, kakak perempuan yang sangat di sayanginya."

Airmata Baekhyun leleh. Tuhan, betapa dia kejam selama ini. Hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja sebelum dia masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku mohon pengertianmu _nunna._ Jika memang memungkinkan, biarkan mereka bahagia dengan cinta mereka."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya lelehan airmatanya yang terlihat semakin deras menetes.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis _nunna."_

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Bukan salah Jongin kalau saat ini dia menangis, yang dia rasakan, sakit dan sesak yang menderanya, mungkin juga seperti ini yang di rasakan Kyungsoo selama ini. Adil kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami kekasih Chanyeol itu bukan?

"Aku... besok aku akan bertolak ke Amerika." Ujar Baekhyun di tengah usahanya menghalau tangisnya. "Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya Jongin-ah, kau tak perlu khawatir, setelah ini, yang kau lihat hanya kebahagiaan Kyungie, aku berjanji."

" _Nunna!_ "

"Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini jauh sebelum kau mengatakan semua itu."

"Haruskah kau pergi?"

"Ehm. Aku akan tinggal dengan keluargaku disana. Nanti... kalau kau punya waktu lebih, mainlah kesana dengan Sehun dan Jongdae, aku akan mencarikan perempuan Amerika untuk kalian kencani." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Jongin dengan lengannya.

"Aku tak begitu suka perempuan Amerika."

" _Wae_?"

"Tak ada alasan, hanya tak begitu suka."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu dia menunduk sambil menyeka airmatanya.

Jongin melihat hal itu dengan hati tak kalah terluka. Dalam hati dia berujar lirih.

" _Aku menyayangimu nunna dan aku sangat mencintai Kyungie. Aku tahu kau terluka nunna, aku tahu karena cinta yang kau miliki untuk Chanyeol hyung, aku bisa melihatnya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena melakukan ini, aku hanya ingin Kyungie bahagia dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya."_

.

.

.

"Jongin mengantarmu pulang?" sambut Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen yang mereka tinggali selama ini.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, lalu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Eoh." Sahutnya singkat. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu membuangnya. Matanya masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ehm... dia sangat merindukan istri cantiknya itu.

 _ **Grep**_

Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyunie." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kerinduan mendalam. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Balasnya lirih.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan takjub. Hatinya berbunga bahagia saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun akan kerinduannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah menautkan bibir mereka, bergerak lembut menikmati setiap jengkal dari benda tak bertulang itu.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher suaminya, menikmati saat-saat yang nanti pasti akan dia rindukan.

Tak berbeda jauh, Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat menikmati setiap sesapan dan lumatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun terhadap bibirnya. Tangan besarnya meremat gemas pinggang ramping istrinya.

" _I want you tonigt Dear."_

" _I'm yours."_

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat menjawab Chanyeol sedemikian rupa.

Malam ini, malam terakhir baginya untuk dapat berbagi segalanya dengan Chanyeol. untuk terakhir kali, dia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk suaminya. Malam ini, hanya untuk malam ini saja, dia ingin memiliki dan menjadi milik Chanyeol seutuhnya, tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya.

Ya, hanya untuk malam ini. Karena esok, saat matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, dia tak akan lagi bisa memeluk tubuh besar favoritnya ini.

"Aaaahhhh!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol meremas dengan gemas dadanya. Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah mendudukkannya di meja dapur.

Bibir mereka masih bertaut, namun tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerilya kemana-mana, bahkan satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sudah tercecer sepanjang ruang tengah hingga dapur.

"Kau begitu indah sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam daerah pribadi Baekhyun.

"Euuummmhhhh." Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman. Dengan mata sayunya, dia menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Chanyeol-ahhhhhh!" desahnya saat jari Chanyeol keluar masuk ke dalam miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali melayangkan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun. melumatnya dan menggigitinya dengan gemas.

Tak ingin telanjang sendirian, tangan Baekhyun dengan nakal membebaskan kancing kemeja Chanyeol dari lubangnya lalu dia juga membuka celana suaminya.

"Kau nakal Baekkie." Sela Chanyeol diantara ciuman mereka.

"Kau yang memulainya. Tak adil kalau aku telanjang sendirian."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku milikmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Hatinya campur aduk saat Chanyeol mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Miliknya? Chanyeol menyatakan dirinya miliknya?

Lalu tak berapa lama, hatinya menjerit getir. Tentu, hanya untuk malam ini Chanyeol miliknya, untuk hari selanjutnya dan mungkin untuk selamanya, Chanyeol adalah milik Kyungsoo.

"Aaaauuuuhhhhh!" pekik Baekhyun kaget, tanpa peringatan Chanyeol menhujamkan miliknya ke dalam dirinya.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, kau melamu sayang, aku tak mendengar penolakanmu saat aku berkata aku ingin segera memasukimu."

Baekhyun hanya meringis. Milik Chanyeol terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin pindah ke kamar." Rengek Baekhyun.

Meski dia pernah membaca melakukan hubungan sex bisa dimana saja dan di dapur pun tak masalah, tapi dia tak ingin melakukan hal itu disini untuk malam ini.

"Kamarmu atau kamarku?"

"Kamarmu."

" _As your wish dear._ "

Tak sulit bagi Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan tautan bagian bawah yang tak terlepas sama sekali.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Baekhyun kembali memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin diatas."

Jangan heran, tadi dia berkata ingin melakukan semua yang terbaik malam ini, untuk Chanyeol. Salah satunya tentu saja hal ini. Dia ingin memimpin percintaan mereka malam ini.

Chanyeol mengabulkan keinginan istrinya. Dia merebahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun duduk diatasnya.

"Kau sexy." Puji Chanyeol yang disambut Baekhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

Tak berapa lama, dia mulai bergerak naik turun, menekan miliknya pada milik suaminya dan saat milik Chanyeol menyentuh bagian dari dalam dirinya yang paling nikmat, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu luar biasa.

Chanyeol sekali lagi dibuat keheranan dengan sikap Baekhyun. Dia bangkit dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya yang masih bergerak perlahan. Wajahnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan dada istrinya, membuatnya mudah memberi rangsangan lebih pada tubuh mungil itu.

Bibir Chanyeol langsung meraup dada istrinya dan tangannya yang lain meremas dada sebelahnya, yang bebas.

Desahan demi desahan kenikmatan terdengar bersahutan setelah itu. Tak berapa lama, terdengar desahan panjang dari keduanya saat Chanyeol berhasil mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan pencapaian Baekhyun.

Nafas mereka menderu saling bersahutan.

Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas di pundak Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol tengah mengatur nafasnya dan sepertinya, dia tak puas hanya menyemburkan cairannya sekali.

"Aku ingin lagi sayang."

"Ehm."

.

.

.

Pergumulan mereka selesai sekitar pukul dua pagi. Chanyeol saat ini sudah lelap dalam tidurnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih terjaga.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang pulas di sampingnya, dengan lembut tangannya terulur mengusap dahi suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, apa kau tahu itu." gumamnya sambil menyusuri wajah tenang Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"Setelah aku tak lagi disisimu, kau harus lebih bahagia." Ujarnya hampir menangis.

Tak ada perpisahan yang tak menyakitkan. Meski orang sering mengatakan perpisahan terindah, termanis atau ter-ter yang lainnya, yang namanya perpisahan pasti menyisakan luka.

Dia tak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Demi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol tentunya.

"Maaf tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Lalu, kemudian mengetikkan sebuah kalimat yang dia tujukan untuk Sehun.

 _ **To : Nae sarang Sehunie**_

 _ **Jemput aku setengah jam lagi.**_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Tadinya atau di chap sebelumnya, saya sempat mengatakan kalau cerita ini mungkin akan berakhir di chap 3, tapiiiiii... jeng...jeng... jeng... chap 3 ternyata tak bisa selesai juga, jadi untuk chapnya mungkin nambah 2 chap lagi. Semoga kalian senang ya, harapan kalian terkabul #melipirkepojokan**_

 _ **Untuk chap ini, ngetiknya sampai tangan keriting karena ini lebih panjang dari biasanya dan saya cukup nyesek nulisnya. Saya jelas sakit kalau ada di posisi Kyungsoo, tapi di posisi Baekhyun pun tak menguntungkan.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian tak menghujat saya karena sudah membuat kalian nyesek bacanya atau mungkin ada yang nangis dan juga kesel sendiri.**_

 _ **Oh ya...**_

 _ **Sekalian bilang disini ya, untuk cerita saya yang You, Me and Our Memories akan di remake ke versi YAOI oleh salah satu author di ffn dan juga aktif di Wattpad, jadi kalau kalian ada yang menemukan cerita itu di Wattpad, jangan di hujat atau dikatakan macem2 karena dia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari saya. Ehehehehe...**_

 _ **Saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena seringnya saya terlambat post cerita2 saya, karena mungkin saya terkesan sombong sebab tak ingin membagi akun IG atau akun sosmed saya yang lain. Saya memiliki alasan melakukannya jadi mohon pengertiannya.**_

 _ **Meski kita hanya bertemu lewat cerita saya, kalian tetap di hati saya. Karena kalian, saya bisa terus berkarya. Terima kasih #Bow**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No Tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Nunna! Apa kau tahu ada dua hal yang paling menyakitkan dari sebuah perasaan bernama cinta?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Pertama, bila kita mencintai seseorang namun orang itu tak mencintai kita."_

" _Yang kedua?"_

" _Bila kita mencintai seseorang namun kita tak berani mengatakannya. Kau mungkin bisa menyimpan semua perasaan itu dan mengatakan dengan tegas pada semua orang kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol hyung kecuali sayangmu sebagai sahabat. Tapi tahukah kau nunna, semakin keras kau menyangkalnya, semakin besar rasa itu tumbuh di hatimu."_

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Mengingat percakapannya di dini hari saat Sehun mengantarnya ke bandara satu bulan yang lalu, membuat bulir-bulir airmatanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Tak ada yang salah dari apa yang di katakan Sehun padanya. Dua hal itu benar dan sesuai dengan kenyataan yang di jalaninya. Sakit yang dia rasakan ternyata tak main-main saat dia menyadari perasaan cintanya terhadap Chanyeol telah tumbuh dengan sangat besar.

Jika mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun sempat akan berbalik dan berlari keluar dari bandara, berlari kembali dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Namun, akal sehatnya tak mengijinkannya melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun sadar posisinya saat itu, dia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk pergi dari Chanyeol, dan dia memegang janji itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan tempat ternyaman sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya. Cinta, sayang, kebahagiaan, semua dia tinggal di negara bernama Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya, tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. Sehun benar, dia tak baik-baik saja. Satu bulan terakhir, meski di kelilingi keluarga yang mencintai dan menyayanginya, hatinya tetap terasa hampa. Dia merasa asing dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Tak ada Chanyeol, yang setiap dia merengek, pria itu pasti mengabulkan permintaannya. Tak ada Sehun yang kapan pun dia butuh teman, pria itu akan ada untuknya. Tak ada Jongdae, yang meski sedih karena penolakan, namun suasana hatinya akan berubah setiap kali mereka masuk ke ruang karaoke. Tak ada Jongin yang walau kadang dingin tapi dia tahu pria itu juga menyayanginya. Tak ada Kyungsoo...

 _ **Grep**_

Baekhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang mendekap dirinya dari belakang. Satu bulan ini, yang sering melakukan hal itu adalah kakak perempuannya. Gadis yang usianya terpaut dua tahun darinya itu akan memeluknya sepanjang dia tergugu dalam tangisnya, lalu Luhan juga akan menghiburnya. Meski tak bisa mengurangi beban yang di rasakannya, setidaknya pelukan Luhan mampu menghangatkan hatinya yang mulai membeku.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kau bisa sakit Baek-ah." Lirih Luhan.

Baekhyun benar-benar berantakan. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun, menangis dan tidur. Bahkan untuk makan pun, kadang Luhan atau ibunya yang menyuapinya. Dia, untuk saat ini tak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali menangis.

"Aku tahu, ada beban berat di hatimu. Berbagilah dengan kami Baek-ah, kami keluargamu, orang yang tulus menyayangimu. Kau tahu... melihatmu seperti ini, kami berpikir mungkin memang lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di Korea."

Baekhyun terisak semakin keras.

"Kami sangat bahagia saat kau memberitahu kami akan tinggal dengan kami disini, tapi melihatmu seperti ini, yang sejak kedatanganmu sama sekali tak ada raut bahagia di wajahmu, kami berpikir, betapa kami sangat egois karena pernah memaksamu tinggal dengan kami disini. Baekkie... sebagai keluarga, tak ada yang lebih membuat kami bahagia selain melihatmu bahagia sayang."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap sang kakak dengan mata basahnya.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum, lalu dengan lembut dia mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku saudaramu sayang, berbagilah denganku."

Maka dengan diiringi isakan, Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang dialaminya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Mulai dari ultimatum orang tua mereka, yang menyatakan akan menjodohkannya dengan taipan dari China kalau dia tak kunjung memperkenalkan kekasihnya, lalu paksaan dari orang tua mereka yang ingin dia tinggal bersama di Amerika, kemudian kenekadannya yang meminta Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya dan pada akhirnya pernikahan itu terjadi.

Masih dengan isakannya, Baekhyun bercerita betapa dia merasakan beban berat itu setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Betapa dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena telah merenggut kebahagiaan gadis itu. Lalu...

"Yang tidak kusadari, aku mencintainya _eonni,_ aku sangat mencintainya hingga... hiks... hiks... rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar setelah aku meninggalkannya. Aku..."

Luhan menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Airmatanya ikut luruh setelah mendengar semua itu.

Pada saat itulah, Hankyung dan Heechul yang sejak tadi menguping di balik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun yang semakin keras menangis.

" _Mianhae_ Baekhyunie, _mianhae._ " Lirih Heechul yang hatinya tak kalah hancur dari Baekhyun.

Disadari atau tidak, duka yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini, semua berawal dari mereka yang terus memaksa Baekhyun meninggalkan Korea.

Baekhyun menangis semakin keras. Luhan dan Heechul semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Seharusnya, dari awal aku mendengarkan kalian. Tinggal disini dengan kalian tanpa perlu melakukan sandiwara itu, seharusnya... hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Heechul yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, tak kuasa membendung airmatanya, tangisnya tak kalah keras dari putrinya. Gadis kecilnya yang dulu sangat periang, yang murah senyum dan selalu jadi _moodbooster_ di tengah keluarga mereka, saat ini tengah mengalami hal yang sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Meski sempat curiga dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di awal, namun Heechul mengabaikan apa yang di rasakannya itu. Dia yakin Baekhyun bahagia dengan teman yang diakuinya sebagai kekasihnya itu, tapi kenyataannya...

" _Eomma_ meminta maaf untuk semua yang kau alami ini sayang, _eomma..._ hiks... hiks..."

"Bukan salah _eomma._ Semua yang terjadi salahku _eomma,_ semua tanggungjawabku."

Tak ada yang bisa Hankyung lakukan kecuali memeluk ketiga bidadari dalam hidupnya itu. Pria yang usianya sekitar lima puluh tahun itu turut larut dalam tangis ketiga wanitanya itu.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, _appa_ merasa gagal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga Baekhyunie. Seharusnya _appa_ bisa melindungimu, tapi kenyataannya _appa_ justru semakin menjerumuskanmu dalam lubang ketidakbahagiaan. Maafkan _appa_ sayang."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan matanya basahnya. Dia kemudian menggenggam dengan erat kedua tangan ayahnya.

"Semua salahku _appa._ Jangan merasa bersalah atas apa yang kualami saat ini." Baekhyun masih meneteskan airmatanya dengan cukup deras.

Hankyung semakin erat memeluk putri cantiknya. Dia tak sanggup melihat putri yang teramat sangat disayanginya itu kini terlihat begitu terluka.

Dalam hati dia tak habis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa putrinya saat ini. Kalau saja dia dan istrinya tak memaksa Baekhyun ikut pindah ke Amerika dengan mengeluarkan berbagai ancaman, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun mengunjungi mereka dengan senyum cerahnya. Tapi saat ini, hari-hari Baekhyun di negara adi daya ini terlihat murung dan sedih, Baekhyun juga sangat cengeng untuk beberapa hal yang mengingatkannya akan Korea.

.

.

.

Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi di belahan bumi lain, di sebuah negara bernama Korea.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan Chanyeol baik-baik saja sepeninggal Baekhyun, pendapat itu hanya keluar dari mulut sosok yang meninggalkannya itu. Kenyataannya, kepergian Baekhyun menyisakan duka berkepanjangan bagi pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Pagi itu, sebulan yang lalu, dia bangun dengan senyum lebar. Dia berpikir Baekhyun tengah menunggunya di dapur, seperti biasanya di setiap harinya selama dia menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Dia mandi, berganti pakaian lalu pergi ke dapur dengan senyum lebarnya. Tapi sekitar tiga menit kemudian, senyumnya memudar saat dia menyadari satu hal. Sebuah amplop coklat menyambutnya di meja dapur. Amplop yang membuatnya merasakan bumi yang di pijaknya berputar cepat hingga membuatnya pusing dan kemudian terduduk di kursi.

Cerai!

Kata itu sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Dia pikir semua akan menjadi sangat mudah ketika hal itu terjadi, tapi melihat isi amplop itu, perasaannya benar-benar seperti diaduk-aduk. Apalagi setelah membaca surat yang di tinggalkan Baekhyun untuknya. Chanyeol merasakan dunianya runtuh, tujuan hidupnya yang semula terlihat terang tiba-tiba gelap dan untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mampu melakukan apapun.

 _ **To : My beloved friend, my dearest, my love and my other half**_

 _ **Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah jauh darimu.**_

 _ **Kalau boleh jujur, berat rasanya melakukan semua ini di saat aku sudah benar-benar**_

 _ **tahu bagimana perasaanku padamu, Chanyeol-ah.**_

 _ **Hal pertama yang ingin ku sampaikan**_

 _ **Maaf!**_

 _ **Maaf karena telah melukaimu dan juga Kyungie. Kalian pantas bahagia. Seharusnya hal**_

 _ **Itulah yang ku lakukan sejak dulu. Melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dengan wanita yang**_

 _ **Kau cintai dengan segenap perasaanmu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol-ah!**_

 _ **Aku sudah menandatangani surat cerainya, kau hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda**_

 _ **tanganmu diatas namamu, maka kita akan resmi bercerai. Jangan cari aku, jangan**_

 _ **pernah merasa bersalah padaku, kerena semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahanku.**_

 _ **Yang kedua...**_

 _ **Untukmu yang tanpa kusadari sudah menempati relung hatiku. Sepanjang waktu yang**_

 _ **kita habiskan bersama, aku hanya memiliki satu gambaran perasaanku, aku bahagia.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, bagiku, kau bukan hanya sahabat terbaikku, kau adalah saudaraku. Kau**_

 _ **adalah orang yang membuatku tak memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan negara ini.**_

 _ **Aku sangat menyayangimu Chanyeol-ah.**_

 _ **Yang ketiga...**_

 _ **Aku tak sempat pamit pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan kita. Tolong sampaikan**_

 _ **ucapan selamat tinggalku pada Kyu eonni, Changmin oppa, Jongdae, Jongin dan juga**_

 _ **Kyungsoo. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Aku harap, suatu saat ketika kita kembali di**_

 _ **pertemukan, kita sudah hidup bahagia dengan hidup kita masing-masing.**_

 _ **Yang terakhir...**_

 _ **Aku tak lagi ada disisimu, tak lagi bisa mengetuk kamarmu, tak juga bisa membuatkan**_

 _ **sarapan untukmu, mulai sekarang bangunlah lebih pagi, kau harus makan nasi, jangan**_

 _ **sering makan mie atau junk food. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupku Chanyeol-ah. Terimakasih**_

 _ **sudah memiliki niat tulus untuk mengajakku mengelilingi benua biru. Mendengarnya**_

 _ **saja aku bahagia, apalagi bila aku bisa melakukannya denganmu. Namun aku sadar,**_

 _ **hidup yang kujalani, tak selamanya sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku harus bisa**_

 _ **melepaskan orang-orang yang seharusnya bahagia tanpa aku.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, maaf atas sikap egoisku. Aku pergi, semoga kau selalu bahagia dalam**_

 _ **lindungan Tuhan.**_

 _ **Your wifey**_

 _ **Tan Baekhyun 3**_

Setelah satu bulan berlalu, keadaan Chanyeol semakin memprihatinkan.

Dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, sarapan nasi dan beberapa lauk yang dibuatnya lalu pergi kerja dan pulang lewat tengah malam di setiap harinya.

Chanyeol bukan tak berusaha mencari Baekhyun, satu minggu setelah hari Baekhyun pergi, setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya berkeliling Seoul. Mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi bersama, berharap kalau-kalau Baekhyun ada di salah satu tempat itu. Tapi, usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tak ada jejak tersisa dari perempuan yang baru sekarang dia sadari ternyata adalah perempuan yang paling dia cintai.

Chanyeol juga sudah menanyakan perihal kepergian Baekhyun pada Sehun, karena dari yang dia ketahui, selain padanya, Baekhyun sering sekali berbagi cerita dengan Sehun. Tak salah dia mendatangi Sehun, karena kenyataannya sahabatnya itu tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi. Tapi, tak banyak informasi yang dia dapat dari Sehun, pria tinggi pegawai salah satu perusahaa retail terbesar di Korea itu hanya mengatakan Baekhyun pergi ke rumah orangtuanya di Amerika.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya tentang ke Amerika mana Baekhyun, tak di jawab Sehun.

Kalau soal itu, Chanyeol sudah menduga demikian. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, Amerika luas, Kanada, California, Los Angeles atau New York, semua bagian dari Amerika.

Sehun sama sekali tak membantunya setelah itu, bahkan pria itu dengan lantang menghardiknya saat dia sedikit memaksa untuk memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun padanya.

" _Kalaupun aku tahu dia dimana, di Amerika bagian mana, aku tak akan pernah memberitahumu."_

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Sehun-ah."_

" _Untuk apa? Untuk mengatakan padanya kalau hubungan kalian sudah berakhir? Dia sudah memberi penegasan padamu, dia mengambil keputusan tepat. Ketika kau tak mampu memutuskan sesuatu untuk masa depan kalian, dia yang memilih mundur seperti komitmen awal. Jangan egois, kau berharap bersama Baekhyun sedang di dalam hatimu masih ada wanita lain yang tinggal disana. Tanya pada hatimu, siapa yang dipilihnya untuk menghabiskan hidup bersamamu."_

" _Sehun-ah."_

" _Belajarlah untuk tegas. Kalau kau ingin Baekhyun, tinggalkan Kyungsoo. Kalau ingin Kyungsoo, jangan pernah lagi mencari dimana Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol merasakan pukulan telak melalui kalimat Sehun itu. Benar, dia harus tegas. Saat dia mengharapkan Baekhyun, dia tak seharusnya menyimpan Kyungsoo di hatinya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Dan setelah hampir sebulan menghindar dari orang-orang dekatnya, malam ini Chanyeol memutuskan menemui Kyungsoo.

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, dilanda kebisuan hampir tiga puluh menit di tepi sungai Han.

"Aku mencintainya Kyungie-ya."

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, tak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Dari sekian banyak waktu yang mereka lalui bersama, inilah hal yang paling di tunggu Kyungsoo. Ketika Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya pada wanita yang selama ini selalu membuatnya iri. Tan Baekhyun, sudah sejak lama wanita itu menghuni hati Chanyeol, hanya saja pria itu terlambat menilai hatinya sendiri.

"Satu bulan dia tak lagi bersamaku, aku merasakan hidupku kosong. Tujuan hidupku tak seterang dulu saat dia masih bersamaku. Aku sempat berpikir, aku akan baik-baik saja ketika nantinya kami memutuskan berpisah karena aku memilih bersamamu, tapi kenyataannya... dadaku sesak setiap kali kakiku menginjak rumah. Dia, bayangan dia selalu hadir, sosoknya yang kuharapkan menyambut kedatanganku selalu menjelma. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah ini, tapi aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini. Kyungie-ya! Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini."

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang menyimpan begitu banyak luka tentunya. Dia sudah menyangka, hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, langkah besar yang diambil Baekhyun ternyata mampu mempengaruhi Chanyeol. Tentunya akan sangat berbeda jika dia yang melakukannya, Chanyeol akan memberinya ruang untuk menyendiri sedang pada Baekhyun, pria itu tak pernah membiarkan hatinya kosong tanpa Baekhyun.

"Maaf tak bisa menepati janji untuk selalu membahagiakanmu, Kyungie-ya." Lirih Chanyeol sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Pada saat yang sama, Kyugsoo juga tengah menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku menyadari hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. "Kau akan meninggalkanku dan memilihnya untuk mendampingimu. Dulu... hal ini merupakan ketakutan tersendiri untukku. Saat kau memilih dia untuk membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, saat kau memilih dia untuk menemanimu pergi melihat pertandingan sepak bola dari tim kebanggaanmu, saat terlalu banyak waktu yang kau habiskan dengannya dibandingkan denganku. Aku iri, iya... tapi kemudian aku mulai menyadari satu hal, bahwa yang kau simpan dihatimu sejak dulu adalah dia, bukan aku. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kenyataannya yang tersimpan dihatimu bukan aku _oppa._ Lalu kemudian aku tahu, kau mungkin menyukaiku, hatimu berdebar karena aku, tapi tak ada yang bisa mengantikan dia di hatimu karena dari awal, dia yang kau butuhkan untuk mendampingimu, bukan aku." lanjut Kyungsoo panjang.

"Kyungie-ya."

"Apakah bagimu perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari hal itu, sedangkan dari awal aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki perasaan lain padanya?"

"Kau menyadari hal itu sejak awal? Tapi kenapa kau menerimaku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku berpikir kalau aku menerimamu dan menunjukkan semua cintaku padamu kau akan bisa melupakannya. Kenyataannya aku salah, kau tak sama sekali dijauhkan darinya oleh Tuhan, bahkan saat kita sudah memulai hubungan, aku tetap bukan yang pertama yang kau utamakan."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah atas pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dia yang bodoh dalam hal ini, dia yang tak menyadari perasaannya, bahkan orang lain bisa melihat besarnya rasa cinta yang di rasakannya untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan dia tidak sama sekali.

Dia menyukai Kyungsoo, dia anggap perasaannya itu adalah perasaan cinta. Namun sekarang dia tahu dan menyadari, bahwa apa yang dirasakannya saat itu hanya sebatas perasaan suka dan mungkin sedikit kagum.

" _Mianhae_ Kyungie-ya." Lirih Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu tertunduk. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Dengan permintaan maaf itu, baginya Chanyeol seolah menegaskan bahwa apa yang mereka jalani selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku benar-benar tak pernah tingga di hatimu selama ini _oppa_."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Sambil melihat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memikirkan dengan keras apa maksud tersirat dari ucapan gadis itu tadi.

"Aku ada, tapi aku tak benar-benar ada di sana. Hanya Baekhyun yang tinggal disana, sedangkan aku hanyalah tamu yang bisa kapanpun pergi, bahkan kalau pun aku tak ingin pergi, kau pasti akan mengusirku keluar dari sana."

Ucapan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol tertusuk ribuan jarum. Begitu jahatkah dirinya pada gadis yang di kencaninya tiga tahun terakhir ini?

Tentu saja jawabannya iya, siapa yang paling tersakiti dari serangkaian kejadian ini? Kyungsoo, dia yang menawarkan cinta pada gadis itu, namun dia pula yang meminta gadis itu untuk pergi.

Chanyeol menarik panjang nafasnya.

"Kalau kau meminta hal ini satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin aku akan dengan egois menjawab ' _Shirreo!'._ " Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya berat. "Satu tahun terakhir ini aku mulai belajar memahami, bahwa mencintai tak harus memiliki. Aku ingin egois dengan mengatakan kau harus tetap tinggal di sisiku, tapi untuk apa hal itu aku lakukan kalau nantinya kau tak bahagia bersamaku."

"Kyungie." Desah Chanyeol lirih.

" _Oppa!_ Maaf kalau aku pernah jahat pada kalian, maaf kalau karena aku, kau harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Aku setuju dengan permintaan kalian, aku menunggu dan aku diam, semata karena aku ingin kalian sadar bahwa ada cinta yang sangat besar di hati kalian untuk satu sama lain. Aku jahat karena seolah-olah aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Maaf _oppa_ , aku hanya ingin kalian tahu betapa aku sakit karena harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai, yang aku rasakan, aku ingin kalian juga merasakannya. Hanya sedikit, hanya sedikit saja." Kyungsoo sudah berurai airmata, dadanya begitu sesak mengatakan semua itu. Dia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini. Dia sakit, sangat sakit, sama rasanya seperti kesakitan yang di rasakan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol saat ini.

Tangis Kyungsoo terdengar sangat pilu, dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain memeluk kuat gadis itu.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang jahat, tapi dia yang tak bisa tegas pada hatinya, pada dirinya dan pada orang yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku yang bersalah Kyungie-ya, aku yang jahat pada kalian."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membawanya kembali kesini _oppa._ Kau akan mencarinya dan kalian harus bahagia." Ujar Kyungsoo di sela isakan sedihnya.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bahagia bersamanya." Ulang Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Meski butuh waktu lama, aku pasti bisa memahami semua keadaan ini. Aku tak ingin egois demi kebahagiaanku."

"Kau gadis yang baik Kyungie-ya. Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan orang baik yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau harus bahagia."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, lalu tatapannya beralih pada sosok lain yang berdiri cukup jauh dari keduanya. Sosok itu yang mengantarnya ke tempat ini, yang selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu memeluknya, yang rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya termasuk mengusir Baekhyun dari kehidupan mereka. Kim Jongin, sahabat yang sangat mencintainya, yang merelakan dirinya terluka untuk kebahagiaannya. Setelah semua yang di lakukan Jongin padanya, sudah selayaknya dia memberi imbalan mahal untuk hal itu. Kyungsoo menempatkan Chanyeol di dasar hatinya, menyimpannya dan menguncinya disana lalu untuk Jongin, dia akan mulai belajar mencintai pria itu. Itu janjinya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti akan sangat menyesal karena sudah membuangku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar. "Pergilah _oppa_! Kau harus mencari Baekhyunie dan membawanya kembali diantara kita. Aku merelakanmu, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Yang tahu kemana dan dimana Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah Sehunie, jadi ada baiknya kau bersikap lebih baik padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo benar, hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tahu kemana dan dimana Baekhyun saat ini. Dia sudah meminta pada Sehun untuk memberitahunya, namun sahabatnya itu bergeming di tempatnya. Sehun memilih menutup mulutnya entah sampai kapan. Hal yang paling menusuk hatinya saat dia meminta Sehun memberitahunya keberadaan Baekhyun adalah ketika pria itu hanya meliriknya, lalu memiringkan bibirnya dan berujar lirih 'untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, untuk menyakitinya? Semua sudah cukup. Dia bahagia dengan orang yang tepat.'

Orang yang tepat. Apakah disini dia bukan orang yang tepat? Yang pantas membahagiakan Baekhyun dengan segala yang di milikinya saat ini.

"Aku tak tahu sampai kapan Sehun akan memilih untuk diam. Hmm... aku akan berusaha membuatnya mengatakan dimana Baekhyun saat ini."

"Semoga berhasil _oppa._ Aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Jonginie... dia pria yang baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatap langit malam kota Seoul, yang tampak indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang.

"Baekhyunie! _Naeun jeongmal bogoshippo_."

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian**_

 _ **Luhan POV**_

" _Morning_ gendut sayang!" sapaku pada adikku yang semakin hari semakin terlihat bulat dan sangat menggemaskan. Bukan tubuhnya yang bulat, tapi pipinya. Lihatlah, kedua pipinya semakin berisi. Setelah menyapanya seperti itu, aku mengusap lembut perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

Tan Baekhyun di nyatakan hamil sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, bulan ini usia kehamilannya memasuki angka empat. Aku bahagia, kami semua bahagia. Hmm... setidaknya, kehadiran sosok mungil di rahimnya memberikan oase di tengah kepiluan hatinya.

Pasca meluapkan perasaannya tiga bulan yang lalu, keesokan paginya aku menemukan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan demam tinggi.

Kami panik dan langsung melarikan dia ke rumah sakit. Di sana, kami mendapat kabar baru bahwa si kecil yang sangat kami sayangi itu tengah mengandung. Usia kehamilannya masih sangat muda dan cukup rentan. Kalau tak di jaga dengan baik, maka bisa saja dia kehilangan buah cintanya dari pria yang menikahinya itu.

Baekhyunku, dia menangis mendengar hal itu. Entah itu tangisan kesedihan atau tangis kebahagiaan, namun yang ku lihat setelah itu, dia menjadi semakin baik. Perlahan senyumnya kembali lebar. Setiap kali dia bersedih, dia memegang perutnya, seolah meminta bantuan pada calon anaknya untuk selalu menguatkannya.

Aku pernah patah hati, tapi aku tak pernah seterpuruk Baekhyun ketika melalui hal itu.

" _Eomma!_ Dia selalu mengataiku gendut." Rengeknya pada ibu yang sudah membesarkanku dan melahirkannya, Kim Heechul. Wanita yang ku sayangi selayaknya ibuku sendiri itu hanya tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

" _Eonni_ mu hanya bercanda Baekhyunie. Dia mengatakan apa yang jelas terlihat olehnya, kau memang terlihat lebih berisi."

"Tapi aku tidak gendut."

Kami, ibu dan aku hanya tertawa kecil. Dia memang tak mau kalau di panggil seperti itu, karena menurutnya dirinya tidak gendut meski sejak hamil berat badannya naik lebih dari lima kilo. Ehm... tidak gendut, hanya sedikit besar saja. Ahahhahahha...

Merasa kami tertawakan, dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Itu pertanda dia semakin kesal dengan kami.

Aku menyukai ekspresinya yang seperti itu, karena itu semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Hmm...

Rasanya sudah sangat lama tak melihatnya berekspresi seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya melakukan hal itu adalah saat kami berpisah di Bandara Incheon beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun memang memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea dengan alasan, darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya sebagian milik Korea, jadi dia ingin merasakan hidup di negara perempuan yang sudah melahirkannya.

Tak ada yang dapat kami lakukan saat itu. Baekhyun cukup keras kepala untuk segala sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Termasuk ketika dia ingin tinggal di Korea. Meski sendiri dan sempat merasa sedih karena kami tinggalkan, nyatanya itu tak berlangsung lama. Dia bahagia, bahkan terlalu bahagia hidup di sekitar teman-teman yang menyayanginya.

Aku menatapnya dari meja makan. Dia di dapur tengah sibuk membantu Mama memasak, kegiatan pagi dan sore yang rutin dia lakukan di tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Hmm...

Tentang patah hati yang menderanya, dia memang sudah bisa kembali tertawa, tapi sering sekali aku melihat matanya yang menunjukkan kesedihan yang sama. Aku tahu, yang dijalaninya saat ini pastilah berat. Berpisah dari orang yang sangat dicintainya dalam keadaan hamil, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, apalagi dia baru menyadari perasaannya setelah sekian tahun mengenal pria itu.

Aku ingin marah, ingin juga mengumpat atas keadaan sulit yang menimpanya. Tapi hal itu tak bisa ku lakukan karena bagaimana pun juga, ada campur tangan kami atas cobaan yang di jalaninya saat ini.

Papa dan Mama sangatlah menyesal melakukan hal itu, memaksa dan sempat mengancamnya dengan sebuah perjodohan, hingga dia nekad melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Hari ini kau ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanyaku sambil meneguk perlahan susu putih yang sudah di siapkannya untukku. Dia menatapku kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Tiga bulan ini, dia menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari di perpustakaan kota. Entah buku apa saja yang dibacanya, yang jelas itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

Mama akan membekalinya dengan sekotak makan siang dan beberapa makanan kecil untuk dia makan di sela waktu membacanya. Tahu sendiri, wanita hamil sangat mudah lapar.

Sebenarnya, Papa sudah menawari Baekyun untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga tapi Baekhyun menolak dan kami tak bisa memaksanya.

Pokoknya sekarang ini, apapun yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman, itu yang akan kami lakukan.

Kami tahu, kota yang kami tinggali saat ini tak cukup membuat Baekhyun nyaman, tak juga mampu membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Dia, hhhh... aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ku rasa, dia memang sangat menyukai Korea dibandingkan tanah kelahirannya sendiri atau pun tanah dimana keluarganya tinggal saat ini.

Kalau mengingat hal itu, rasanya ingin sekali membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea.

Kami pernah menawarinya hal itu, tapi dia menggeleng lalu dengan lirih berujar " _Pada siapa aku akan pulang, kalau rumah yang pernah kumiliki saat ini sudah menjadi milik orang"._

Jujur, saat itu aku menangis. Rumah yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, suaminya, sahabat yang memeluknya saat duka dan tertawa bersamanya saat suka. Dan yang dikatakannya mungkin saja benar, kalau saat itu dia meninggalkan Chanyeol karena pria itu mencintai Kyungsoo, bisa jadi Chanyeol sudah menandatangani surat cerai itu dan sekarang ini pria itu telah hidup bahagia bersama pasangannya.

Miris.

Cinta mampu melambungkan hati seseorang namun di waktu yang sama, cinta juga mampu membuat seseorang merasakan bumi yang di pijaknya runtuh.

Baekhyunie!

Hatimu, apakah masih sakit?

 _ **Luhan POV End**_

"Nanti _appa_ yang akan menjemputmu sayang." Ujar Hankyung sambil duduk di antara tiga perempuan cantik di dalam hidupnya itu.

" _Ani_. Aku akan ke gereja setelah makan siang nanti, aku pulang naik taksi." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ada misa jum'at?" tanya Heechul.

"Ehm. Dan setelah itu, gereja akan melakukan jamuan makan, aku akan membantu para suster menyiapkan makanan."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau kau lelah, kau harus beristirahat. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan calon keponakanku. _Arraseo_ Baekhyunie." Luhan menjulurkan tangannya, lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan begitu erat. Matanya menatap Baekhyun, ingin memastikan gadis yang sama mungil dengan dirinya itu mendengar nasehatnya.

"Aku tahu _eonni._ Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, karena dia kesayanganku." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu dia mengusap perutnya yang semakin terlihat membuncit.

Hmm...

Inilah hal terakhir yang dia miliki, yang di tinggalkan Chanyeol untuknya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga buah hatinya itu dengan baik.

" _Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah bahagia disana? Aku disini sedang berusaha untuk tegar dan bahagia. Hmm... ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ku lewatkan denganmu, tapi aku tahu dan cukup sadar diri, aku hanya seseorang yang selalu membuatmu kesulitan. Sakit yang ku rasakan, aku harap kau tak merasakannya. Seperti yang ku katakan pada suratku yang lalu, kau harus bahagia, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, aku akan bahagia dengan caraku sendiri. Chanyeol-ah! Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

" _ **Chanyeol-ah! Aku mencintaimu."**_

Chanyeol tersentak dalam tidurnya, dia langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Nafasnya terdengar menderu cepat.

Dia, baru saja dia mendengar suara Baekhyun, membisikkan kata cinta untuknya.

Chanyeol terlihat memendarkan matanya ke segala penjuru kamarnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali hanya kegelapan.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya perlahan, dia kemudian menyingkap selimutnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Pria tinggi berambut ikal itu melangkah gontai menuju dapur. Tak ada yang berubah dari keadaan dapurnya, sejak di tinggalkan Baekhyun empat bulan yang lalu. Surat yang di tulis Baekhyun masih ada di meja makan, begitu pun dengan surat cerai yang sudah di tandatangani istrinya itu. Chanyeol hanya membuka dan membacanya sekali, setelah itu dia tetap membiarkannya berada di sana.

Chanyeol membuka kulkasnya, matanya nanar menatap isi kulkasnya yang tak banyak berubah. Beberapa bahan makanan yang di beli Baekhyun juga masih tersimpan disana. Kalau Baekhyun masih ada di sisinya...

" _Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau sangat suka menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah kadaluarsa. Kalau kau belanja dan berniat menyimpan semua ini dalam waktu lama, cari yang masa kadaluarsanya masih lama, jangan seperti ini." omel Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman soda yang sudah lewat masa kadaluarsanya dari dalam kulkas dan membuangnya ke keranjang sampah. "Jadi orang jangan malas membersihkan kulkas." Lanjut Baekhyun._

" _Ada kau yang akan selalu melakukannya untukku."_

" _Kau pikir hidupku hanya mengurusimu? Aku akan menikah suatu hari ini, kau pikir suamiku tak akan cemburu kalau aku selalu mengurusmu bahkan untuk hal-hal sekecil ini?"_

" _Kalau begitu jangan menikah dengan orang lain. Menikah denganku saja."_

" _Shirreo! Kalau aku menikah denganmu, aku akan banyak menderita."_

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya. Obrolan yang melintas dalam pikirannya itu terjadi di awal-awal dia mengenal Baekhyun, menerima limpahan perhatian dan juga kasih sayang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar sayang, kau menderita menikah denganku. _Mianhae_ Baekhyunie, _mianhae._ " Chanyeol memegang kuat pegangan pintu kulkasnya.

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit mengingat betapa selama ini, begitu banyak hal yang dilalui bersama Baekhyun. Seharusnya dari awal dia sadar, bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang dia butuhkan untuk menikmati segala sesuatu yang di berikan Tuhan untuknya.

Hah!

Chanyeol mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas, lalu dia duduk di kursi tinggi di dekat meja dapur.

Empat bulan yang dia lalui tanpa Baekhyun, terasa begitu berat. Hari demi hari dia lalui untuk membujuk Sehun agar bersedia mengatakan padanya dimana Baekhyun sekarang berada. Namun, pendirian Sehun tetap kokoh. Sehun sama sekali tak bersedia buka mulut untuknya, karena bagi Sehun, kehadirannya justru akan selalu menyusahkan Baekhyun.

Pernyataan Sehun tak sepenuhnya salah, namun tak bisa dikatakan benar semuanya. Dia sanggup membahagiakan Baekhyun saat ini, seharusnya dengan janji itu saja Sehun percaya padanya. Tapi... Sehun adalah orang yang paling menyayangi Baekhyun selain dirinya sendiri, Sehun juga orang yang paling peduli dengan Baekhyun selain dirinya, jadi kalau sekarang ini Sehun bersikap demikian, rasanya tak salah. Siapa yang ingin melihat sahabat terbaiknya selalu bersedih hanya karena seorang pria bodoh yang sama sekali tak menyadari perasaannya. Kalau dia ada di posisi Sehun, mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal sama. Dia dan lebih memilih banyak menghindar.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, dia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian langkahnya di ayun ke balkon apartemennya. Kepala Chanyeol mendongak dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada. Langit malam ini sangat gelap, nyaris tak terlihat bintang menghiasi dengan sinar kecilnya.

Sepertinya, langit sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Hatinya gelap, karena cahaya yang meneranginya, kini pergi jauh.

"Baekhyunie!" lirih Chanyeol. Nama itu selalu dia lafalkan di setiap saat ketika hatinya terasa begitu kosong.

 _ **Sementara itu di sebuah bar, di ruang vvip**_

Sehun terlihat menunduk dalam di hadapan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan juga Jongdae.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ketiga orang itu, hmm... lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun, sudah tak tahan melihat Chanyeol yang semakin hari terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhnya memang bisa melangkah kemana saja, berada dimana saja, tapi hatinya... sepertinya ikut dibawa Baekhyun pergi.

Tak ingin aset berharga di perusahaan semakin terpuruk, Kyuhyun mengambil tindakan pada Sehun agar pria itu bersedia memberitahu mereka dimana Baekhyun saat ini berada. Lebih tepatnya berada di kota apa di Amerika sana.

"Jawablah Sehun-ah. Jangan menjadi penjahat untuk kebahagiaan orang lain." Jongdae membuka suaranya. "Aku tahu kau sangat keberatan dengan hal ini, karena kau pikir Baekhyunie sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang ini. Tapi... apa kau benar-benar yakin dia bahagia di hidupnya saat ini? Mereka tak akan bahagia sebelum di pertemukan kembali, jadi tolong katakan pada kami, Baekhyun dimana? Kalau kau tak mau melakukan hal ini demi Chanyeol, lakukan hal ini untuk kelangsungan hidup orang lain. Baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol, aku yakin saat ini keadaan mereka tak baik-baik saja. Kau ingin melihat keduanya mati perlahan-lahan?" lanjut Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah disini?" protes Sehun tak terima, setelah menunduk dalam waktu lama, dia akhirnya mau menatap mata ketiga orang yang sedang menghakiminya itu.

"Bukan bermaksud menyalahkanmu, hanya saja... hhhhh... aku cukup kesal dengan sikapmu yang seolah-olah tahu segalanya, tapi tak mau menolong temanmu sendiri yang nyatanya membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, apa bedanya kau dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Percaya padaku Sehun-ah, Chanyeol sudah mendapat hukuman setimpal atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun. Dia menderita, sangat menderita." suara Kyuhyun terdengar gusar.

"Sayang tenanglah." Changmin mengingatkan istrinya untuk tak terbawa emosi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, setiap hari selama empat bulan ini aku di suguhi pemandangan seseorang yang mati segan hidup pun tak mau. Taruhlah Chanyeol bersalah disini, percayalah padaku Changminie, dia sudah menerima semua hukumannya. Dia menderita saat ini, yang dia butuhkan hanya Baekhyun, _nothing else_." Kyuhyun nyaris meneteskan airmatanya. Untuk dua orang yang disayanginya itu, boleh dikatakan Kyuhyun sangatlah cengeng.

"Kyunie!" keluh Changmin. Beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Kyuhyun memang banyak menceritakan tentang perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Dan alasan perubahan itu tentulah karena tidak adanya Baekhyun di sisi pria itu.

"Sehun-ah! Coba pikirkan baik-baik, awal hubungan mereka mungkin memang salah, tapi mereka disatukan di hadapan Tuhan, oleh Tuhan pula dan hanya Tuhan yang berhak memisahkan mereka. Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun juga bersalah dan semua yang terlibat dalam hal ini juga bersalah. Termasuk kau."

" _Hyung!"_ seru Sehun tak terima atas pernyataan Changmin. "Aku sudah mengingatkan mereka ketika mereka meminta pertimbangan pada kami, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana keras kepalanya Baekhyun _nunna_ kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya lagi, saat itu aku hanya berpikir, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti akan apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Mereka tahu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi ketika mereka melakukan semua itu. Kalau pada akhirnya harus seperti ini, semua tentunya sudah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Ini akibat dari apa yang mereka lakukan." Sehun membela dirinya. Dia bukan tak mengingatkan, dia sudah melakukannya dan diabaikan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan, memaksa Sehun dengan kekerasan memang bukan jalan yang baik. Dia harus bisa lebih mengendalikan emosinya dan juga kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Pagi itu, setelah sepanjang malam aku tak dapat memejamkan mata, aku mengantarnya ke Bandara. Dia hanya diam dan meneteskan airmatanya. Aku tahu dia terluika dan kalau aku bisa, saat itu aku ingin mengatakan padanya jangan pergi, kau hanya harus bertahan dan lebih bersabar _nunna._ Tapi aku tak melakukannya, karena aku tahu, selama Chanyeol _hyung_ belum menyadari semuanya, dia akan tetap terluka dan tetap meneteskan airmata. Dia berantakan saat itu, dia..." tanpa terasa airmata Sehun jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kau benar _nunna,_ dia tidak baik-baik saja. Selama dia berada di sana, dia tidak baik-baik saja. Setiap kali aku menghubungi kakaknya dan menanyakan keadaannya di awal-awal kepindahannya kesana, jawaban kakaknya akan tetap sama. ' _Aku pernah patah hati Sehun-ah, tapi aku tak pernah merasakan patah hati seperti yang Baekhyun alami. Dia terpuruk, dia hancur.'_ Dengan kalimat itu saja, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya saat itu. Kalau kalian menjadi aku, apakah kalian langsung akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol _hyung_ dimana keberadaannya setelah tahu keadaannya seperti itu? Aku bukan tak ingin memberitahunya, aku hanya ingin dia belajar dan berpikir, bahwa sebagai manusia yang kita butuhkan hanya kepastian dari sebuah hubungan. Kalau dia tak yakin akan keinginan hatinya, untuk apa aku memberitahunya. Bukankah itu sama halnya dengan aku membukakan jalan untuk penderitaan Baekhyun lagi?"

Baik Kyuhyun, Changmin maupun Jongdae hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baekhyun dan keluarganya tinggal di Kanada. Tepatnya di Toronto. Alamatnya nanti akan ku kirimkan ke ponselnya Chanyeol _hyung."_ Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, dia bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Dia ingin segera istirahat dan untuk sejenak melupakan masalah yang sedikit banyak membebani hatinya.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Kepergian Sehun di lepas dengan tatapan sendu oleh mereka bertiga.

"Apakah kita keterlaluan padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Dia memiliki alasan melakukan dan setelah malam ini, semoga semuanya menjadi lebih baik." Hibur Changmin.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya, setelah membungkuk pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin, dia langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Semoga mereka bahagia. Semuanya." Changmin tersenyum mendengar kalimat istrinya. Dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat.

Ya, mereka harus bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di Bandara Incheon di minggu pagi ini. Pakaiannya rapi, senyumnya di umbar tipis. Satu koper besar berada di sisinya dan satu tas ransel ada di punggungnya. Dia sudah siap bertolak ke negara bagian Amerika, tepatnya Kanada, untuk menjemput kebahagiaannya.

Sehun menepati apa yang dikatakannya di hadapan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jongdae. Dia memberikan alamat lengkap pada Chanyeol, alamat tempat tinggal Baekhyun saat ini. Dia juga sudah menghubungi kakak perempuan Baekhyun, memberitahukan kedatangan Chanyeol.

Sehun saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu bandara internasional Incheon. Berbeda dengan Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri mengelilingi Chanyeol, memberi pesan-pesan untuk pria itu.

"Bawa dia kembali Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Sampaikan maaf kami untuknya _hyung._ " Jongin menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya. Selama ini, dia yang banyak menghiburku ketika aku patah hati setelah ditolak Minseok _nunna,_ tak banyak yang dapat ku lakukan untuk menghiburnya di saat seperti ini, aku menyesal. Hmm... katakan padanya juga, Minseok _nunna_ sudah menerima cintaku."

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Kau tak bohong Jongdae-ah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jongdae tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengangguk.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia menerimaku."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak menceritakan padaku?"

"Kau nyaris tak tersentuh empat bulan terakhir ini _hyung_. Aku tak ingin bahagia diatas kesedihan yang kau rasakan."

Chanyeol memeluk Jongdae erat. "Maafkan aku. _Chukkae_ Jongdae-ah."

Jongdae membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan tak kalah erat.

"Dia pasti senang mendengar hal ini." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian menyalami Jongdae, memberi selamat pada sahabat mereka itu atas cintanya yang pada akhirnya bersambut. Tak ketinggalan, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita harus masuk pesawat sekarang _hyung_." Ujar Sehun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Sekedar informasi, Sehun memang ikut dalam perjalanan Chanyeol menuju Kanada. Bukan atas kemauan Sehun sendiri tapi atas permintaan Chanyeol yang merasa takut datang ke rumah Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Iya." Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Dia kemudian menyalami dan memeluk satu persatu sahabatnya.

"Ingat! Bawa dia kembali kesini Chanyeol-ah." Pesan Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Semoga semua berjalan dengan baik _oppa._ Katakan padanya aku sangat menyayanginya."

Chanyeol sekali lagi mengumbar senyumnya. Senyum yang sempat hilang empat bulan terakhir ini.

"Kami pergi dulu!" pamitnya. Sehun membungkuk, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keberangkatan luar negeri.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau butuh waktu lama untuk saya up date cerita ini.**_

 _ **Jujur, saya berat mau menulis kelanjutan cerita ini, karena apa? Begitu menuliskan adegan per adegan, saya ikut nangis TT**_

 _ **Authornya cengeng...**_

 _ **Ini memang lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, jadi sekali lagi maafkan saya ya.**_

 _ **Big Love For You Guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Last chap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ting tong**_

" _Yes! Wait!"_

 _ **Krieeettttt**_

"Chanyeol-ah!" suara Heechul menggambarkan dia cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran seseorang yang empat bulan terakhir ini menjadi alasan Baekhyun bersikap lain dari biasanya. Park Chanyeol, menantunya, suami dari anaknya, berdiri di depannya dengan seorang pria yang di pernah dikenalkan Baekhyun dengan nama Oh Sehun.

" _Annyeonghashimika eommonie!_ " sapa Chanyeol ramah, dia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Masih dengan raut wajah kagetnya, Heechul hanya bisa menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman tipis.

Hmm...

Sebelumnya, Luhan memang sudah mengatakan pada Heechul, akan ada tamu dari Korea yang berkunjung ke rumah mereka hari minggu ini, tapi Luhan tak mengatakan siapa yang akan berkunjung.

Heechul tak berpikir Chanyeol akan datang ke rumah mereka karena kalau mendengar cerita Baekhyun, bisa saja Chanyeol sekarang sudah bahagia dengan pasangannya. Tapi kenyataannya, menantunya, ehm... apakah dia masih boleh menyebut Chanyeol sebagai menantunya? Apapun itu, kedatangan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Sayang! Siapa yang datang?" seru Hankyung dari dalam rumah.

"Ehm... itu! ehm..."

"Sia..." Hankyung urung melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

" _Annyeonghashimika abeonim_!" Chanyeol menyapa Hankyung dengan tak kalah sopan.

"Eh! Masuklah Chanyeol-ah!" ujar Heechul pada akhirnya. "Kau juga, Sehun-ssi!" Heechul memberi ruang untuk keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah itu, kemudian di susul oleh Sehun.

"Sayang! Ajak mereka ke ruang tengah, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk mereka."

Hankyung tak bersuara, pria paruhbaya itu berbalik kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Langkahnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Duduklah!"

Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang di tunjuk Hankyung, Sehun mengikuti selanjutnya. Koper yang mereka bawa, mereka letakkan di dekat pintu masuk ruang tengah.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk, Hankyung ikut duduk di single sofa tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelahnya. Chanyeol diam karena dia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan ini darimana, sedangkan Sehun, dia merasa salah tempat. Seharusnya dia tak ikut Chanyeol ke tempat ini, masalah yang di hadapi dan sedang ingin di selesaikan Chanyeol, dia tak berkepentingan dalam hal ini. Bodohnya, dia pasrah saja saat Chanyeol menggiringnya ke taksi setelah keluar dari bandara tadi. Huft!

"Kalian pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dari Korea kesini. Minumlah!" Heechul datang dengan nampan berisi minuman dingin dan beberapa toples camilan. Setelah menyajikannya di depan Chanyeol dan Sehun, dia ikut duduk diantara mereka.

Suasana di ruang tengah itu terlihat begitu kaku. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tawaran Heechul, sama halnya dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Hankyung, matanya tak lepas menatap Chanyeol.

Nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah dari seorang gadis yang hatinya telah tak sengaja digoreskan luka oleh pria yang duduk dihadapannya tak bisa menerima begitu saja kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya. Untuk apa? Untuk apa pria itu datang?

"Luhan _nunna eodi_?" terdengar jelas suara Sehun yang ingin mencairkan suasana. Dia belum sempat mengabarkan pada Luhan bahwa dia sudah tiba di Kanada.

"Eh! Ehm... dia sedang keluar dengan rekan kerjanya, menghadiri pernikahan temannya." sahut Heechul.

"Baekhyunie _nunna_?" tanya Sehun selanjutnya.

"Dia... sekolah minggu di gereja. Biasanya baru kembali ke rumah sore nanti." Jelas Heechul. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan, dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hankyung dan Heechul.

Setelah itu, pria tinggi itu berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hankyung dan Heechul.

" _Jeosonghamnida eommonim, abeonim. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida._ Saya tahu semua kesalahan yang saya lakukan, saya menyadari kesalahan itu dan saya sangat menyesal melakukan semuanya. Kecuali bagian saya menikah dengan Baekhyun."

Hankyung menarik nafasnya berat. "Baekhyunnie, dia mengatakan pada kami kalau kalian bercerai." Chanyeol menggeleng kuat.

"Saya belum dan tidak akan pernah menandatangani surat itu. Saya tidak akan menceraikan dia sampai kapanpun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas.

Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mendekati dan berusaha mengangkat lengan Chanyeol agar pria itu berdiri.

"Duduklah di sofa Chanyeol-ah. Mari kita bicara masalah ini dengan baik dan benar." Pinta Heechul. Chanyeol menuruti apa yang diinginkan Heechul, dia kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

Mereka kembali di landa kebisuan untuk beberapa saat. Baik Chanyeol, Hankyung ataupun Heechul sepertinya sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Heechul pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Heechul kemudian dia menyahuti dengan suara tenang. "Saya kesini untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kami mulai."

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian. Kau tahu, kami marah, sangat marah, tapi kami bisa apa kalau semua itu terjadi karena sikap kami sendiri terhadapnya. Banyak sekali yang kami sesali, bahkan di setiap malam aku sering berandai-andai. Kalau saja saat itu kami lebih mengerti keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal di Korea, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Kalaupun dia berjodoh dan menikah denganmu, airmatanya tak perlu tumpah karena patah hatinya. Setidaknya jalan ini tak harus di tempuhnya untuk memuaskan keinginan kami."

"Saya yang memberinya ide seperti itu ketika dia dihadapkan pada masalah perjodohan itu. Jujur saja, saat itu saya tak berpikir terlalu jauh, saya hanya ingin membantunya karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik saya. Ehm... saya bisa membiarkan orang lain menangis, tapi tidak dengannya."

Heechul kembali menatap Chanyeol, dari sepasang mata bulat lebar itu, dia bisa melihat cinta yang cukup besar, yang Chanyeol rasakan untuk Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol terlihat berbeda saat membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Hankhyung kemudian.

"Saya sangat mencintainya. Saya memang terlambat menyadari hal itu tapi saya tak ingin terlambat lagi untuk membahagiakan dia. Saya meminta maaf dengan tulus atas kejadian ini. Saya datang kesini untuk meminta kesempatan pada anda berdua, kesempatan untuk mencurahkan seluruh cinta saya untuknya dan juga kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya."

"Kau tahu, melihatnya menangis hampir setiap hari adalah hal terberat untuk kami. Putri kecilku berubah banyak, senyumnya seakan menghilang setelah kejadian itu. Hhhh! Aku bisa saja menjawab tidak atas permintaanmu, karena kau yang membuatny seperti itu. Tapi kalau aku mengatakn tidak, aku begitu jahat sebagai seorang ayah karena meski kau yang membuatnya menangis, kau juga alasan dia untuk selalu tersenyum."

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap ayah mertuanya. Wajah pria paruhbaya itu tak lagi seperti sebelumnya, yang terkesan tak bersahabat. Sekarang, wajah Hankyung terlihat lebih santai.

"Chanyeol-ah! Menjalani kehidupan berumahtangga tak segampang saat kita membuat perjanjian bisnis. Ada banyak perbedaan yang harus kalian selaraskan, kadang harus di maklumi dan juga harus saling mengalah. Kau bisa melakukan hal itu, menyelaraskan perbedaan kalian, memaklumi apa yang menjadi keinginannya dan juga mengalah untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak kau pahami tapi tetap kau yang disalahkan."

" _Nde._ Kalau saya tak bisa mengerti atau memahaminya, saya akan banyak bertanya pada anda."

Hankyung menatap Chanyeol dalam. Hatinya masih berat melepas Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol, tapi kalau pria itu alasan kebahagiaan putrinya, dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencoba percaya akan apa yang dijanjikan Chanyeol pada mereka.

"Ini bukan ancaman, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakan hal ini, jangan sakiti dia dan juga jangan membuatnya menangis lagi karena jika hal itu terjadi, meski dia harus sakit, aku akan membawanya kembali pada kami. Jadi, jangan pernah sia-siakan kesempatan yang kami berikan untukmu ini Chanyeol-ah."

" _Nde abeonim._ Anda bisa memegang janji saya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kalau berpisah empat bulan saja sudah membuat Chanyeol sekarat, tentu hal itu tak akan terulang lagi, karena dia tak ingin mati menanggung beban. Baekhyun hidupnya dan tentu adalah kebahagiaan baginya.

Dia akan membahagiakan istrinya , itu janjinya dalam hati. Janji itu akan dia pegang sampai dia mati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan teras gereja, matanya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sudah waktunya sang ayah menjemputnya di gereja ini, tapi tanda-tanda kedatangan sang ayah belum ada.

"Apakah karena hujan _appa_ tak menjemputku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Hujan memang turun deras sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda akan segera reda. Kalau alasan keterlambatan ayahnya menjemput adalah hujan, kenapa sang ayah tak memberitahunya melalui pesan singkat atau telpon? Huft! Baekhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan.

Baru saja dia merogoh saku _coat_ nya ketika mobil sang ayah masuk ke halaman gereja dan berhenti di depannya. Tanpa di minta, Baekhyun turun dua langkah dari anak tangga, mendekati mobil sang ayah. Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu mobil itu dan akan masuk ke dalam mobil ketika sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Suster Josephine!" perempuan dengan pakaian abu-abu itu tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." Sahut suster Josephine dengan senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat keheranan.

"Ini _sweater_ yang ku rajut sendiri, aku sengaja membuatnya untuk dia yang masih ada di dalam rahimmu." Suster Josephine mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin membuncit. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyerahkan _paper bag_ berwarna coklat pada Baekhyun.

Sambil menerima _paper bag_ itu, Baekhyun menatap haru perempuan yang usianya tak berbeda jauh dengannya itu. Josephine sangat perhatian padanya sejak mereka saling mengenal dua bulan yang lalu. Bukan kali ini saja Baekhyun menerima hasil rajutan tangan Josephine. Beberapa waktu lalu, dia juga mendapatkan sepatu rajut untuk calon buah hatinya yang masih bersemayam di rahimnya.

"Terimakasih suster. Anda begitu banyak memberi pada saya, sedangkan saya..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku senang melakukannya, jangan merasa sungkan atau tak enak hati. Yang harus kau ingat, jaga baik-baik dia dan kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum. Kau cantik dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia egois kalau mengatakan alasan yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum selama ini, kini sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, hidupnya, kebahagiaannya, seakan tertinggal di negara yang sangat di cintainya, Korea. Kalaupun sekarang dia memiliki alasan lain untuk tersenyum, tetap saja dia tak bisa seperti dulu.

Di setiap malam dan setiap doa yang terpanjat untuk Tuhan, dia selalu memohon ampunan atas apa yang dia lakukan pada calon buah hatinya. Dia menyayangi calon anaknya tapi dia selalu menyesalkan keadaan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengenalkan sang anak pada ayahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk dukungannya suster. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Baekhyun. Suster Josephine mengangguk dan menjauh dari mobil itu.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, meletakkan _paper bag_ coklat itu di pangkuannya lalu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa Suster!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, senyumnya mengembang sedikit lebar daripada biasanya. Josephine membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun, dia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk segera pergi.

Baekhyun menaikkan kaca mobil itu, lalu memakai sabuk pengamannya tanpa menyadari siapa yang duduk di balik kemudi mobil ayahnya.

" _Appa_! Kita ke supermarket dulu ya, aku mau membeli susu."

"Dimana supermarketnya?"

 _ **Deg**_

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Suara itu sangat dia kenal, suara itu milik seseorang yang memenuhi semua tempat dihatinya, suara itu milik seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Suara itu milik Chanyeol. Apakah...

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya perlahan, ada rasa takut yang menderanya. Takut apa yang di dengarnya ternyata salah. Takut kalau...

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendapati Chanyeol duduk disana, dibalik kemudi tak jauh darinya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan jantung berdebar hebat.

Salah! Matanya pasti sudah salah. Yang disampingnya pasti bukan Chanyeol, itu orang lain, bisa ayahnya atau siapapun itu. Orang itu terlihat seperti Chanyeol karena dia sangat merindukan pria itu, hmm... benar seperti itu, batin Baekhyun.

"Dimana super marketnya?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dia hanya menunjuk jalan keluar gereja tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat memahami situasi ini. Dia mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan Baekhyun. Perlahan dia mulai melajukan mobilnya, keluar dari halaman gereja itu.

Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Kalau Chanyeol bertanya jalan menuju super market, Baekhyun hanya memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kalau saja situasinya mendukung, Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun, menciumi setiap bagian wajah istrinya, mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa dia mencintai perempuan mungil di sampingnya itu dan juga dia ingin menyapa calon anaknya. Tapi... Baekhyun masih syok dengan kehadirannya dan tampaknya istrinya itu belum percaya kalau dia yang saat ini mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu.

"Yang di depan itu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mobil yang di kemudikannya masuk ke _basement_ supermarket yang di maksud Baekhyun. Setelah memarkir mobilnya disana, dia turun dari mobil itu. Niatnya hendak membukakan pintu untuk istrinya tapi ternyata Baekhyun sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam supermarket. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mendorong trolly, karena saat masuk, Baekhyun sepertinya lupa mengambil trolly.

Kegiatan berbelanja seperti ini, dulu sering mereka lewatkan bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun yang cukup cerewet memilah apa yang harus masuk ke dalam trolly belanjaan. Tak jarang keduanya akan berdebat kalau Chanyeol terlalu banyak memasukkan bir kaleng dan mie instant. Bahkan terkadang, perdebatan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung lain, tak ada yang melerai mereka karena kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap hal itu wajar terjadi untuk pasangan yang baru menikah. Hmm... padahal saat itu dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Baekhyun kecuali persahabatan.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju rak penyimpanan susu untuk ibu hamil, matanya nanar menatap ke setiap bagian rak. Mencari susu yang selama tiga bulan pasca tahu hamil selalu menjadi temannya di pagi dan sore hari.

"Kenapa di pindah ke atas." Keluhnya saat mendapati susu favoritnya itu di pindah di bagian atas rak. Bukan-bukan apa-apa, rak itu terlalu tinggi dan dia tak bisa mengambilnya kalau di letakkan di atas.

"Yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tak mau melihat Chanyeol, dia hanya menunjuk bagian atas rak itu, yang disana berderet susu rasa vanilla, coklat dan strawberry.

"Vanilla atau strawberry?"

"Vanilla."

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kardus susu rasa vanilla yang diinginkan Baekhyun, kemudian dia meletakkannya di dalam trolly.

Baekhyun menatap tiga kardus susu itu, lalu berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke rak lain.

Baekhyun bukan tak senang dengan keberadaan Chanyeol disisinya saat ini. Dia hanya masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Chanyeol berada di Kanada? Dia pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi, namun dia tak menyangka kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

Baekhyun masih berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, menyimpulkan bahwa yang terjadi saat ini adalah imbas dari rasa rindunya yang teramat sangat besar pada pria itu, hingga dia melihat Chanyeol di diri pria yang menjemputnya itu. iya, itu yang benar, batin Baekhyun menegaskan.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Huks... huks... huweeeeeeee!"

Baekhyun berbalik, matanya menatap anak kecil yang tengah menangis lalu kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang mendekati anak itu lalu menggendongnya. Tampak dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol tengah menghibur bocah kecil itu.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan anak itu, yang jelas, melihat hal itu, Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang. Namun sejurus kemudian, sinar matanya meredup, menunjukkan kesedihan. Tak berapa lama, dia mengusap perut buncitnya.

" _Mommy sangat menyayangimu sayang. Jangan sedih kalau nanti kau tak bisa seperti itu dengan daddy. Kau punya harabeoji yang sangat menyayangimu."_

Baekhyun kembali membalik badannya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Airmatanya kembali turun, dadanya terasa begitu sesak, dia tak peduli akan Chanyeol yang masih harus antri di kasir, kakinya terus melangkah menuju ke halaman parkir, lebih tepatnya menuju ke mobil milik sang ayah yang terparkir.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Baekhyun**_

Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Heechul meminta Sehun menginap di rumah itu ketika tadi Sehun mengatakan akan menginap di hotel. Ada dua kamar kosong di lantai atas, salah satunya bisa di gunakan Sehun untuk beristirahat. Tadi Heechul meminta yang Luhan menunjukkan kamar itu pada Sehun.

Hmmm...

Meskipun bisa dikatakan kalau Sehun sering berbalas pesan singkat dengan Luhan, nyatanya setelah bertemu, hubungan mereka tetaplah seperti hubungan dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Canggung dan Luhan terkesan menjaga jarak. Padahal kalau sedang berbalas pesan, mereka cukup sering bercanda, setelah Sehun menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun tentunya.

Bagaimana ceritanya Sehun bisa tahu nomor ponsel Luhan?

Sehun tak sengaja menemukan akun IG Luhan, dari sana, dia mengirim pesan pada Luhan, meminta nomor ponsel kakak perempuan Baekhyun itu.

Saat itu, Luhan tak serta merta mengabulkan permohonan Sehun. Butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu bagi Sehun untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia akan menyimpan semua informasi tentang Baekhyun dari siapapun.

Kalau pada akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya, memberitahu Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Baekhyun, semua tentunya sudah atas ijin Luhan.

Saat Sehun bertanya, kenapa Luhan mengijinkannya memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, perempuan yang tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun itu menjawab, lebih baik dia berada jauh dari Baekhyun tapi setiap saat melihat senyum adiknya itu, daripada dekat dengan adiknya itu namun hari-hari yang dia lihat di wajah Baekhyun hanya kesedihan.

Baekhyun selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa adiknya itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja karena tidak ada seseorang yang baik-baik saja sekalipun perpisahan dilakukan dengan cara yang baik.

" _Nunna!"_

"Ya." Jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang berada di dua anak tangga di bawahnya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu menggeleng pelan. Mendapati Luhan menatapnya seperti itu, dia merasa kikuk dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa." Sahut Sehun sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka secepat ini kalian sampai disini." Ujar Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Dia yang ingin segera bertemu dengan istrinya." Sahut Sehun dengan nada kesalnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun melihatnya berada disini."

"Pasti terkejut dan tak percaya."

"Hmm." Luhan berhenti di salah satu pintu. "Kau bisa beristirahat disini Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Sedikit pengap karena memang jarang di tempati, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, tempat ini nyaman untuk beristirahat." Luhan terlihat membuka jendela kamar itu, hawa dingin menyeruak masuk.

"Tadi a _hjumma_ mengatakan kau pergi ke pernikahan temanmu _nunna._ "

"Hmm. Teman kantorku menikah."

"Kau kapan menikah?"

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Selama ini, sangat jarang dia menerima pertanyaan seperti itu meski itu dari orang terdekatnya, bahkan ayah dan ibunya sangat jarang menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Mungkin dua tahun lagi."

"Dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang?"

Luhan mendengus sebal, dia kemudian melangkah mendekati Sehun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tuan Oh, apakah anda sadar, anda terlalu banyak bertanya tentang masalah pribadi saya. Saya tak ingin menjawabnya, jadi sekarang lebih baik anda beristirahat. Selamat malam."

 _ **Sret**_

Luhan hendak meninggalkan Sehun ketika tiba-tiba tangan pria itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tatapan itu di balas Sehun dengan cukup berani.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau setelah dua tahun ternyata kekasihmu tak menikahimu, ijinkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Aku yang akan menikahimu dua tahun yang akan datang."

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tak pernah ada pria yang mengatakan hal itu padanya, bahkan pria yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya pun tak pernah mengatakan hal ini. Dia, yang selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan belum berpikir untuk menikah. Luhan belum ada dalam rencana masa depan pria itu. Tapi Sehun...

Sahabat baik adiknya itu dengan berani menyatakan hal itu bahkan disaat mereka tak sedang terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Selama tahu dan mengenal Sehun, pandangan Luhan tentang pria itu tak jauh berbeda dengan pandangan Baekhyun terhadap Sehun.

Dimata Luhan, Sehun tak lebih dari sosok pria yang kekanakan, yang kadang masih terlihat manja meski hal itu kadang tak sesuai dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang bak tiang listrik. Sehun sudah dianggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri, sama halnya seperti Baekhyun menganggap pria itu adiknya.

Tapi...

Pria yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu, saat ini mampu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar hanya dengan sebuah kalimat pernyataan. Luhan merasakan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun dingin seketika.

Dia tak pernah dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti saat ini. Saat seorang pria, menodongnya dengan sebuah pernyataan tentang pernikahan.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku kurang ajar _nunna._ Tapi aku jujur mengatakannya, aku ingin menikah denganmu, dua tahun lagi kalau memang pria itu tak menikahimu."

Luhan masih diam, batinnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Sehun membuatnya berdiri di persimpangan jalan untuk memilih, melanjutkan perjalanan cintanya dengan sang kekasih namun tak tahu kapan akan berujung pada pernikahan atau...

" _ **Appa!"**_

"Baekhyun?" Luhan berujar lirih.

Dia menemukan alasan untuk meninggalkan Sehun.

Dengan sedikit keras, Luhan menepis genggaman tangan Sehun, dia lalu berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Heechul dengan suara lembutnya, perempuan berambut pendek itu sudah berdiri di depan putri bungsunya itu.

" _Appa eodi_?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankhyung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Keadaan itu berlangsung cukup lama, semua diam dan rumah itu menjadi sunyi.

Baekhyun masih menatap ayahnya, bergantian dengan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Dia masih tak percaya, bagaimana bisa pria itu ada di rumah keluarganya, sementara dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang rumah keluarganya yang di Kanada. Kalau yang di China, Chanyeol tahu.

" _Nunna_!" sapa Sehun yang berdiri di tangga, tepat di belakang Luhan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum khasnya.

"Sehun-ah!" lirih Baekhyun tak percaya.

Sehun turun dari tangga, melewati Luhan, dia kemudian merentangka kedua tangannya. Senyumnya merekah lebar.

Sesuatu yang diharapkan Luhan, Heechul dan Hankyung terjadi, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, dari kedua mata kecil itu terpancar jelas sinar kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun mendekati Sehun, lalu tanpa diminta lagi, dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang sahabat baik, yang juga sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Hmm."

"Sangat merindukanku?"

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

" _Molla_."

Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Oh ayolah! Mereka berdua, Sehun dan Chanyeol datang ke Kanada demi Baekhyun. Harapan besar tentulah di pupuk Chanyeol untuk kelanjutan masa depannya. Sebelum berangkat dia sudah membayangkan Baekhyun akan menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia walau kemungkinan itu kecil.

Lalu lihatlah sekarang ini, dibandingkan dengannya, Baekhyun lebih bahagia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Cemburu?

Tentu saja!

Seharusnya dia yang di peluk Baekhyun, seharusnya saat ini dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun tapi kenyataannya... istrinya lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun. Hell!

Rupanya, selain Chanyeol yang merasa terbakar hatinya, ada sosok lain yang di buat cukup iri dengan situasi saat ini.

Siapa?

Luhan.

Sadar atau tidak, ada satu sisi hatinya yang merasa terluka melihat semua itu.

" _Nunna!_ Aku kesini dengan Chanyeol _hyung._ Aku rasa, banyak hal yang harus kalian selesaikan, jadi... bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sehun, kemudian mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu. Rasa tidak percayanya akan kehadiran Chanyeol di tempat ini sedikit memudar. Yang menjemputnya, yang menemaninya membeli susu tadi memanglah Chanyeol. Hal itu bukan ilusi matanya, yang karena perasaan rindunya mampu menggambarkan sosok lain sebagai sosok suaminya. Itu Chanyeol, benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Kau terluka, berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka itu sama halnya dengan dia. Kalian... hhhh... bicaralah!" pinta Sehun dengan memerintah.

Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, yang sejak tadi sepertinya memperhatikannya. Dia diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan banyak hal padamu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau bisa mengikutinya Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh.

"Dia terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kehadiranmu, tapi ku rasa tak masalah kalau kau menyusulnya sekarang. Kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian di dalam." Sahut Luhan.

Chanyeol menurut, dia melangkah menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun disana, namun telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Dia tak berani membukanya, hanya diam menunggu di depan pintu bercat pink itu.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dia cukup terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Ehm." Sahut Baekhyun lirih. Perempuan yang rambutnya mulai memanjang itu memilih melewati suaminya. "Kau seharusnya tak disini Chanyeol-ah." Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu lemari bajunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dibalik punggung itu, Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dia tak suka Chanyeol disini? Tentu dia menyukainya, kalau tadi dia diam, dia hanya merasa belum yakin bahwa yang menjemputnya, yang menemaninya belanja adalah suaminya. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa di Korea sana, ada seorang sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya, tengah terluka. Dan kalau Chanyeol berada disini, seseorang itu pasti jauh lebih terluka.

"Tempatmu bukan disini, kau seharusnya di Korea, hidup bahagia bersama Kyungie." Baekhyun meremat kuat salah satu bajunya di gantungan. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tak bergetar meski harus diakui, mengatakan hal itu ternyata begitu melukai perasaannya.

"Aku sedang mencari sumber kebahagiaanku sekarang."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata kecilnya. Tatapan yang dia sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. Ada kebingungan di balik tatapan itu, dia tak bisa menerka maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

Mencari sumber kebahagiaannya? Bukankah sumber kebahagiaan Chanyeol ada di Korea, lalu kenapa dia jauh-jauh datang kesini?

"Aku kesini karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, Baekhyunie."

Terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. tapi tak berapa lama kemudian ekpresinya berubah. Tatapannya terkesan datar.

Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, dia sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi, termasuk bila Chanyeol akhirnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi kalau memang Chanyeol sudah bahagia dengan Kyungsoo seperti yang saat ini di yakininya, kenapa Chanyeol datang kesini dan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku tak lagi mengenal siapa diriku setelah kau pergi. Ruang hatiku terasa kosong setelah hari itu kau meninggalkan rumah. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi kabahagiaanku Baekhyunie, aku... mencintaimu."

Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah, hingga dirinya berada di jarak paling dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia lalu menarik perlahan tangan kanan istrinya dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi, terlebih saat ini kau tengah mengandung buah hati kita. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol hendak memeluk Baekhyun, tapi perempuan itu menghindar dengan cara memundurkan tubuhnya.

Yang terjadi saat ini tidak seperti yang di bayangkan Baekhyun selama ini. Setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol, dia membayangkan pria itu akan hidup lebih bahagia dengan gadis yang dipacarinya, tapi hari ini Chanyeol datang menemuinya, mengatakan mencintainya dan mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

"Kembalilah ke Korea Chanyeol-ah. Kau tak seharusnya ada disini. Kau seharusnya bersama Kyungie, bahagia bersamanya. Bukankah jelas tertulis di suratku, kau harus bahagia dengan Kyungie. Jadi..."

 _ **Sret**_

Baekhyun hendak menjauh ketika Chanyeol menariknya dengan kasar lalu memeluknya dengan cukup erat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bibirnya menjamah bibir istrinya. Melumatnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol, menolak apa yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Tapi tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda dengan akal sehatnya. Bohong kalau Baekhyun mengatakan tak merindukan setiap sentuhan Chanyeol, sekecil apapun itu, seluruh tubuhnya masih berharap pria itu menyentuhnya dan ketika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, penolakan yang di teriakkan hatinya tak di dengar oleh pikirannya. Baekhyun, membalas ciuman itu hingga gerakan bibir mereka seirama.

"Eummhhh!" desah Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam lumatannya. Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan tawanan pada bibir sang istri, setelahnya matanya terlihat begitu dalam menatap mata istrinya.

Baekhyun sedikit terengah dengan kegiatan itu. Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, dia mendongak, menatap mata suaminya.

Ya Tuhan! Betapa dia sangat mencintai pria itu, dulu, saat ini dan bisa jadi untuk selamanya.

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia begitu mencintai Chanyeol dan kemudian kenyataan lain yang dia pikirkan bahwa tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu, airmatanya leleh.

Dalam hati dia berteriak menegaskan, dia tak seharusnya seegois ini sebagai wanita.

"Chanyeol-ah!" keluh Baekhyun lirih saat Chanyeol menyusut airmatanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, maaf sudah membuatmu merasakan patah hati. Baekhyunie! Dengarkan aku!" pinta Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang terasa semakin berisi.

"Saat kita memutuskan membuat perjanjian itu, dalam benakku aku merasa yakin bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja setelah kita berpisah nanti, karena saat itu aku masih memiliki keyakinan, kehadiran Kyungsoo sudah cukup untukku. Tapi aku salah, pagi itu, saat aku tak lagi melihatmu dalam dekapanku, saat aku menemukan surat itu, aku merasakan duniaku runtuh. Seperti orang kesetanan, aku mengemudikan mobilku mengelilingi Seoul, mencari keberadaanmu di tempat-tempat yang biasanya kita kunjungi. Dan saat aku tak bisa menemukanmu, aku kembali merasakan duniaku runtuh."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya semakin basah oleh airmata.

"Hari-hari yang ku lewati tanpamu terasa begitu berat. Kadang, aku menghubungi nomormu, meski hanya dijawab oleh mesin penjawab, aku senang mendengarnya karena itu dari nomormu. Aku... hhhh... bahkan Kyunie _nunna_ menyebutku gila, karena selama kau tak berada di sampingku, aku tak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Kyungsoo, kau mencintainya bukan? Seharusnya kau bisa bahagia dengannya Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, itu yang kurasakan sejak dulu dan baru kusadari setelah kau meninggalkanku."

"Tapi..."

"Sebelum datang kesini, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua urusanku dengan Kyungie. Disini, dalam perjalanan cinta kita, aku yang paling jahat, aku yang paling pantas untuk disalahkan. Jadi... jangan pernah merasa bersalah karena pada akhirnya aku tak bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kau menyakitinya Chanyeol-ah. Dia mencintaimu."

"Aku memang menyakitinya, aku memutuskan pergi darinya dan memilihmu. Tapi tahukah kau sayang, Kyungsoo menyadari semua perasaanku padamu, tapi dia memilih diam dan membiarkan kita terluka bersama-sama. Dia tidak jahat, dia hanya menuntut keadilan dari apa yang sudah dia berikan selama ini padaku. Aku yang patut disalahkan karena aku tak pernah tahu dan tak bisa tegas pada apa yang kurasakan. Aku sudah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, berulang kali aku meminta maafnya sampai dia merasa bosan. Dia... dia yang meminta padaku untuk mencarimu, menemukanmu dan bahagia bersamamu. Dia..."

"Kau tak berbohong?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kalau kau tak percaya padaku, tanyakan pada Sehun."

Baekhyun menatap dalam mata suaminya, ada bahagia yang menyeruak masuk memenuhi dinding hatinya. Tapi, ada perasaan bersalah yang menyusul kemudian. Tidakkah dia sangat jahat kalau bahagia di tengah duka yang di rasakan sahabatnya yang lain saat ini. Dia harus bagaimana?

"Berselang setelah dua bulan kami memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan kami, Kyungie menerima cinta Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol menjawab semua kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm... banyak hal yang kau lewatkan disana sayang."

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Hmm."

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak akan berada disini, menemui kedua orangtuamu, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada kita, meminta kerelaan mereka untuk kembali mempercayakan dirimu padaku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sayang."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Senyumnya merekah lebar saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir sang istri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun seraya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi, bibir keduanya saling berpagut mesra. Saling menyesap dan tak ragu untuk saling melumat.

Mendung duka yang empat bulan terakhir ini melingkupi keduanya, perlahan mulai pergi seiring dengan lumatan lembut keduanya pada bibir pasangannya.

"Eumh!" desah Baekhyun lirih.

"Baekhyunie! Makan mal... Oh Tuhan!" Luhan langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berbalik. Ada penyesalan di hatinya, kenapa dia tak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar adiknya tadi. "Maaf. Aku tak tahu. Kalian lanjutkan saja. Ehm... kami menunggu di meja makan." Luhan bergegas menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Luhan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling berpandangan, tak lama kemudian mereka saling tersenyum.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, bukan untuk mencium wanitanya, tapi hanya untuk sekedar menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung sang istri. Lalu di kecupnya dengan gemas pipi gembil milik perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Bisiknya. Baekhyun sangat menikmati apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Usai di kecup Chanyeol, perempuan itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang suami, lalu di peluknya tubuh besar yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dan selalu membuatnya nyaman untuk bersandar.

" _I love you too, more than anything daddy."_

.

.

.

Suasana haru tampak di ruang tunggu bandara internasional Pearson Toronto, tepatnya di bagian sudut kanan ruang tunggu itu. Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengusap rambut putrinya yang mulai panjang itu. Dia tampak enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Empat setengah bulan ini, dia cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran putrinya itu disisinya, meski harus diakui, banyak airmata yang tercurah selama waktu itu. Dan kini, dia harus melepas kepergian Baekhyun lagi, untuk kembali ke Korea, negara yang menjadi favoritnya, negara yang dimana orang yang sangat dicintainya tinggal. Huft.

Kadang Heechul merasakan sebuah perasaan tak adil, dia yang dulu menggiring Baekhyun untuk tinggal di Korea, dengan alasan agar putrinya itu mengenal tanah leluhurnya, tahu bahwa ibunya ini orang Korea. Tapi ketika sang putri nyaman berada disana, dia justru merasa tersisih dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar sang putri kembali padanya. Hmm...

"Kalau kau sudah tiba di Korea, jangan lupa hubungi kami disini." Pesan Heechul dengan suara kalemnya.

"Hmm _eomma_." Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap ibunya, lalu kakaknya dan ayahnya yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Sang ayah sedang bicara serius dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah dua minggu sejak kedatangan Chanyeol, pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk ikut pria yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk kembali ke Korea.

Empat bulan berpisah dari Chanyeol, bukan hal yang mudah bagi perempuan itu. Dia berusaha menepikan nama Chanyeol di dalam hatinya, namun semakin dia mencoba melakukannya, perasaannya terhadap pria itu semakin menebal.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun tak pernah berharap kembali dengan Chanyeol setelah hari-hari yang dilaluinya tanpa kehadiran pria itu. Tapi yang terjadi kemudian, setiap kali hatinya mulai berharap, dia dengan keras mengingatkan dirinya, Chanyeol tak lagi menjadi miliknya. Pria itu sudah bahagia dengan orang yang tepat.

Dan kedatangan Chanyeol dua minggu yang lalu, seakan menjadi titik balik dari kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Penjelasan pria itu, meski awalnya dia sulit menerima, namun pada akhirnya hubungan itu kembali terajut dengan baik. Pun demikian, Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa bersalah yang cukup besar terhadap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memang sudah meyakinkannya, bahkan ada kesaksian dari Sehun akan hal itu, bahwa sebelum Chanyeol datang padanya, urusannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah selesai, tapi tetap saja, kalau belum bertemu secara langsung dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu, Baekhyun tetap merasa hatinya tak tenang.

Hmm...

Tentang Sehun, pria itu sudah kembali ke Korea lebih dulu, dia hanya tiga hari berada di Kanada. Pekerjaannya tak memungkinkan dia untuk mengambil cuti panjang. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, untuk pria itu, Kyuhyun selaku pemilik perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja, memberi kebebasan pada si tiang listrik itu untuk mengambil cuti panjang, bahkan kalau pun Chanyeol ingin lebih lama lagi ada di Kanada, Kyuhyun tak keberatan asal setelah kembali ke Korea nanti bawahannya itu bisa bekerja dengan normal seperti biasanya.

"Meski kita berpisah disini setelah ini, aku bahagia, karena pada akhirnya, senyum lebarmu kembali lagi Baekhyunie." Luhan memeluk adiknya erat. "Sepertinya, setelah ini aku akan sering datang ke Korea." Lanjutnya.

Ucapan Luhan membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut halus.

"Apa pekerjaanmu memungkinkan untuk sering ke Korea, _eonni_?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Tidak juga. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tertarik untuk tinggal disana."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Heechul membeliakkan matanya, tampak sekali, dua perempuan beda usia itu tengah terkejut.

"Kau tak main-main Luhanie?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ehm. Aku ingin menemukan cintaku disana."

"Bagaimana dengan Shane?"

"Dia baik, tapi... kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pemikiran orang-orang sini. Kalau tinggal serumah tanpa ikatan apa-apa sudah membuat mereka nyaman, pikiran untuk menikah akan semakin jauh. Shane juga memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Jadi..."

"Kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku berencana melakukannya."

" _Eonni_!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan papa, tentang semua yang kurasakan dan yang kuharapkan. Papa tak keberatan aku ikut kau untuk tinggal di Korea."

"Apa yang _eonni_ bicarakan pada _appa_?"

Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun, lalu dia kembali tersenyum.

"Sesuatu tentang hati. Kau tak harus tahu Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. " _Eonni_ masih belum bisa percaya padaku?"

"Bukan tak percaya. Aku percaya padamu dan juga Mama. Tapi, hal untuk hal ini aku hanya ingin membaginya dengan Papa. Maaf Baekhyunie, nanti kalau memang sudah waktunya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. "Kau sangat mengerti aku. Aku bisa bercerita apapun padamu, tapi kau... kau bahkan butuh waktu untuk membagi perasaanmu denganku."

Luhan mengelus perlahan punggung adiknya.

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat Bee." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang menurutnya masih enggan berpisah dengan kakak dan ibunya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan, lalu menatap Chanyeol, kemudian beralih ke ayahnya. Perempuan itu kemudian berdiri dan langsung memeluk sang ayah dengan erat.

"Aku menyayangi _appa._ " Lirihnya. Tanpa terasa, airmatanya merembes membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hankyung mengusak lembut punggung sempit putrinya, setelah itu dia melonggarkan pelukannya pada sang putri. Pria tinggi yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Ingat apa yang _appa_ katakan ini Baekkie, kami menyayangimu, dimanapun kau berada, doa kami akan selalu menyertaimu. Kau harus jaga dirimu, jaga calon cucu _appa_ dan kau harus selalu tersenyum bahagia. Tak ada kebahagian yang lebih besar yang dirasakan kami sebagai orangtua, selain melihat kalian bahagia."

Airmata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku akan bahagia _appa._ Bahagia seperti _appa_ dan _eomma_." Baekhyun kembali memeluk ayahnya. Luhan pun ikut memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, diikuti dengan Heechul.

"Ingat janjimu pada kami Chanyeol-ah. Sebagai orangtua, tak ada yang lebih kami harapkan selain kebahagian anak-anak kami. Kau pernah tak sengaja menyakitinya, tak sengaja membuatnya patah hati, kalau hal itu sampai terulang lagi, jangan lagi berharap untuk kembali padanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk kuat. " _Nde abeonim._ "

Hankhyung dan yang lain melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baik-baik di Korea sayang, jangan lagi menangis." Pesan Heechul. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu aku disana, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu." Baekhyun melirik Luhan tajam.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Abeonim, Eommonim, nunna!"_ pamit Chanyeol.

"Ehm. Kau juga harus jaga diri baik-baik Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar pesan Heechul.

"Kami pergi dulu. Ayo Bee!"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, lalu menggenggam tangan besar milik suaminya, yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dieratkannya genggamannya pada tangan ramping itu. Setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan salam perpisahan, keduanya melangkah menuju pintu masuk keberangkatan penumpang luar negeri. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum pada ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Setelah senyum itu berbalas, dia kembali melangkah bersama Chanyeol. Masa depannya akan dimulai, segera setelah dia masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Chanyeol dan Korea selatan, benar-benar menjadi tempatnya untuk merangkai masa depan yang penuh kebahagiaan.

" _Ready to the fly_ Bee?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan seluruh perasaan cintanya, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie!" pekik Kyunhyun senang saat melihat sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri bandara internasional Incheon. Perempuan berambut pendek itu melonjak-lonjak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun yang melangkah dari kejauhan, membalas lambaian tangan itu. Senyumnya merekah dengan sangat lebar. Dia ingin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun tadi sebelum keluar dari pesawat Chanyeol sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Dia tak sendirian, tak lagi sebebas sebelumnya yang bisa berlari kesana kemari tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun, sekarang ini, di dalam rahimnya, ada janin yang mulai berbentuk, yang harus dia jaga.

"Aaaaaa... _Bogoshippo_ Baekhyunie!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi, dia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Tak berselang lama, ekspresinya berubah. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap wajah cantik perempuan itu sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke bagian perut Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentuh perlahan bagian perut Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih menonjol dan cukup kaku. Dia lalu menatap Baekhyun takjub.

"Kau hamil?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kuat.

" _Jinjja_?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

Sekitar satu menit Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria tinggi itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah lebar mendekati Chanyeol, lalu tanpa di duga oleh siapapun, perempuan berpipi chubby itu memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya _nunna_!" pekik Chanyeol yang cukup kesakitan akibat tindakan brutal Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah berani menyentuhnya dengan sangat dalam, membuat dia hamil dan kau masih berpikir kau mencintai Kyungsoo? Dasar gila, tak tahu diri, brengsek, kurang ajar!" seru Kyuhyun keras hingga menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Kyunie!" Changmin meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan kembali menyerang Chanyeol.

"Aku menyadari kesalahanku _nunna,_ itu sudah berlalu lama, kau tak seharusnya kembali membahasnya di sini." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul mesra pinggang istrinya itu.

"Aish! Lepaskan aku Changminie!"

"Tidak sebelum kau meredakan emosimu. Lihat, semua orang memperhatikan kita sayang." Sahut Changmin kalem. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, lalu di dorongnya dengan kasar tubuh besar suaminya.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" ajaknya yang diiyakan oleh Changmin, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam bagi keempat orang itu untuk sampai ke apartemen yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di depan apartemen Chanyeol, lagi, setelah empat setengah bulan. Perempuan cantik itu diam sejenak, matanya berpendar di setiap sudut halaman gedung bertingkat lima belas itu.

Tak banyak yang berubah pada tempat itu, semua masih sama, seperti empat bulan yang lalu ketika dia meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Aku tak melihat yang lain. Apa mereka tak ingin melihatku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengamit lengannya.

"Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup sayang, nanti sore kita akan menemui mereka." sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Hatinya merasa cukup sedih akan hal itu, ada beberapa ketakutan yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol berbohong padanya tentang Kyungsoo yang bisa dan bahkan meminta Chanyeol menemukannya?

" _Wae_? Kau tak senang kembali ke rumah kita?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Senang."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk!" ajak Chanyeol.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam gedung apartemen Chanyeol, tersenyum penuh arti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Bee! Tolong buka pintunya!" pinta Chanyeol.

" _Password_ nya masih sama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ehm."

Baekhyun menekan empat digit angka untuk bisa membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol. terdengar bunyi _**'PIP'**_ ketika Baekhyun selesai memasukkan empat digit angka itu.

Perempuan cantik itu kemudian mendorong pintu itu, dan...

 _ **Jtak!**_

 _ **Duar!**_

" _WELCOME BACK TO YOUR HOME BAEKHYUNIE!"_

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, menatap lima orang yang cukup akrab dengannya berdiri di depannya, menyemprotkan confiti untuknya dan kompak meneriakkan sebaris kata untuk menyambut kedatangannya kembali.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali _Eonni_." Kyungsoo maju lebih dulu, dengan kedua tangan terentang dan senyum merekah lebar, dia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. "Kau tahu, ternyata aku sangat menyayangi dan merindukanmu." Bisik Kyungsoo kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan tak kalah erat.

" _Mianhae_ Kyungie-ya. _Jinjja mianhae_."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap dalam pemilik mata kecil di hadapannya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memaafkanmu _eonni_. Semua kesalahan yang terjadi, aku sudah melupakannya, karena mencintai bukanlah kesalahan yang tak termaafkan."

"Tapi..."

"Kalian saling mencintai, aku akan sangat berdosa jika memisahkan kalian terlalu lama. Aku bahagia melihat kalian bahagia, bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Hmm... lagipula, dibandingkan dia." Kyungsoo memberi isyarat dengan dagunya ketika dia menunjuk Chanyeol untuk dibandingkan dengan Jongin. "Dia jauh lebih baik." Kyungsoo merangkul pinggang Jongin manja.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo mesra, lalu di genggamnya tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkari lengannya, senyumnya merekah tipis.

"Maafkan aku yang pernah memintamu pergi dari Chanyeol _hyung, nunna._ Tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu." Jongin menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu maju selangkah untuk merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. "Terimakasih untuk kebaikan kalian. Aku tak tahu bagaimana membalas semuanya."

"Jaga calon keponakan kami dengan baik, itu lebih dari cukup _eonni_. Kami menyayangimu." Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan begitu erat.

"Kalian pikir hanya kalian yang merindukannya? Aku juga merindukannya!" seru Jongdae sambil menarik lengan Jongin kasar.

"Ya _hyung!"_ pekik Jongin tak terima.

Jongdae mengacuhkan tatapan Jongin, dia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Aku memang tak pernah mengatakannya padamu Baekhyunie, tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Saat itu, harusnya kau tak menyimpan semuanya sendiri, selain dengan Sehun, kau bisa membaginya denganku."

"Kau juga memiliki masalah Jongdae-ah. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dengan ikut memikirkan masalahku."

Jongdae melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun, kemudian di kusaknya perlahan rambut sahabatnya itu. Senyumnya terkembang tulus.

Jongdae kemudian menarik tangan Minseok untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Dia calon istriku Baekhyunie." Ujarnya mengenalkan Minseok pada Baekhyun. Bukan lagi sebagai wanita yang sangat dicintainya dan dikaguminya, tapi sebagai calon istri.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, perjuangan dan kegilaan yang sering kau alami, dibayar dengan sangat indah oleh Tuhan." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Semoga kalian bahagia." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongdae dan Minseok dengan sangat erat.

Suasana di apartemen Chanyeol berubah riuh. Mereka berbagi cerita, berbagi tawa dan juga kesedihan bersama, hingga hampir tengah malam.

Sekitar pukul sebelas, tamu yang tak diundang namun sangat diharapkan oleh Baekhyun itu kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Kini, hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tengah mandi, sedangkan Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri sambil berdiri di balkon. Matanya menatap langit malam kota Seoul bergantian menatap ke sekeliling tempat itu.

Tempat ini yang paling dia rindukan selama dia berada di Kanada, karena di tempat inilah dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol. Membereskan rumah ini, mengatur isi kulkas, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan pria itu, hari-hari itu sempat hilang selama empat bulan. Dan kini semua kembali lagi dengan jauh lebih baik.

Dari pertemuannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi, dia banyak mengucap syukur. Dia sangat beruntung di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan begitu luar biasa.

 _ **Grep!**_

Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Pun demikian, dia tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit. Tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik." Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Chanyeol lalu bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau membuatku hangat." Bisiknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu di kecupnya singkat bibir tipis istrinya.

"Omo!" pekik Baekhyun, dengan gerakan cepat dia berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku belum menghubungi _eomma_." Ujarnya sambil hendak pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol, namun pria itu dengan sigap menahannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya, kalau kita sudah sampai Korea dengan selamat."

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Eomma_ membalas apa?"

"Iya. Jaga Baekhyunie baik-baik, besok beliau telpon."

Baekhyun membuang nafas lega.

" _Eommonie_ memiliki satu pesan lagi untukmu."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Baekhyun, kemudian dia berbisik pelan.

"Kau harus melayani suamimu ini dengan baik."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, entah mengapa, mendengar kalimat yang baru dikatakan suaminya itu, dadanya berdegup kencang.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, lalu senyumnya terkembang dengan cukup lebar. Tangannya kemudian meraih tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat.

"Malam ini, aku ingin menyentuhmu hingga bagian terdalam di tubuhmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dada yang masih berdebar-debar.

"Aku tak memaksa, kalau kau ingin langsung tidur, mari kita tidur!"

"Ehm." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hatinya masih ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

Dua minggu Chanyeol berada di Kanada, mereka tak melakukan hal lain selain jalan-jalan, kencan, sesekali berbagi ciuman dan ketika malam, menjelang tidur, Chanyeol akan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya, dia tahu, Chanyeol juga tahu, tak ada masalah dengan kandungannya, bahkan sebelum mereka ke Korea, hasil pemeriksaan kandungannya juga sangat baik. Seharusnya, Baekhyun tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena hubungan suami istri di masa kehamilan juga di nilai cukup baik. Lalu apalagi?

 _ **Chup!**_

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman disertai dengan lumatan kecil pada bibir Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu pada akhirnya kembali menatap suaminya.

Mereka bertatapan sekitar tiga menit, sebelum kemudian Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan lalu mencium sedikit kasar bibir suaminya itu.

Dia milik Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama, terluka lalu kemudian saling memaafkan satu sama lain, seharusnya tak perlu lagi ada keraguan di hati Baekhyun untuk suaminya.

Tugasnya sebagai istri, akan di mulai malam ini. Melayani suaminya tak hanya ketika berada diatas ranjang tapi juga dalam kesehariannya.

Hah!

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka, dengan Chanyeol 'lah dia akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya. Dia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya, bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang pertama dicintainya, pria pertama yang menciumnya, pria pertama yang menyentuhnya dan Chanyeol akan menjadi pria terakhir, yang akan menerima semua perasaannya.

Betapa dia mencintai pria itu, untuk saat ini, esok dan juga nanti, sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Euuummmhhhh."

"Kita ke kamar sayang."

"Ehm."

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Note : Terimakasih untuk cinta dan perhatian kalian semua terhadap cerita ini.**_

 _ **Gk nyangka, cerita yang awalnya pengen di bikin one shoot bisa jadi sepanjang ini.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan akhir dari cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau updatenya lama, dan dari hal itu, saya hanya ingin pengertian kalian semua.**_

 _ **Saya punya kesibukan di real, yang tentunya banyak menguras tenaga karena saya hanya buruh pabrik. Kadang pulang kerja udah langsung tepar, mood tiba-tiba berantakan, yang awalnya niat nulis, tapi begitu buka laptop hanya satu paragraf yang berhasil di ketik. Saya berusaha mengatasi kesulitan itu, berusaha untuk terus menanamkan dalam diri saya tentang tanggungjawab saya sebagai penulis.**_

 _ **Saya sennag kalian mengingatkan saya tentang kapan update dan segala macemnya, tapi mohon pengertiannya untuk bersabar. Percayalah, sambil bekerja, saya selalu memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita saya, bahkan ketika saya mulai menulis untuk satu judul, saya sudah memikirkan bagaimana jalan ceritanya nanti dan juga endingnya seperti apa.**_

 _ **Big thanks untuk segala dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk saya dan juga cerita saya.**_

 _ **Saya akan hiatus untuk waktu yang tak bisa saya tentukan. Kalau kalian ada yg kangen saya, yang ingin ngobrol dengan saya, silahkan kirim PM ke saya, saya akan balas.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, kalian semua teman saya meski kita belum pernah bertatap muka.**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS, I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS**_

 _ **SEE YOU SOON!**_

.

.

.

 _ **EPILOG**_

 _ **DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN**_

 _ **TING TONG**_

"Ada tamu!" seru Baekhyun sambil mendorong kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya.

Dua bulan ini, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit kolokan setiap pagi. Bangun tidur pria itu tak langsung pergi mandi, dia memilih ke dapur, memeluk istrinya dari belakang sambil menciumi leher sang istri. Tak jarang kegiatan itu akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mendesah pasrah di bawahnya.

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Kegiatan yang menjadi favoritenya kurang lebih dua bulan terakhir ini terganggu dengan bunyi nyaring bel rumahnya.

Lalu...

Bolehkah dia mengumpat untuk tamunya itu?

Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol di dapur, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

" _Eonni!_ " pekik Baekhyun senang saat menemukan sang kakak berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan Sehun yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya.

Mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun, Baekhyun merangkul kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Terlihat sekali kalau saat ini dia terkejut sekaligus bahagia dengan kehadiran kakaknya di sini, di Korea.

" _Bogoshippo_." Ujarnya bahagia.

Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil tertawa riang. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan si kecil yang ada disini." Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun demi bisa mengelus perut adiknya itu yang semakin terlihat membuncit. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengamit lengan Luhan dan membawa sang kakak masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan dari dapur, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku kesini adik ipar?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Tak hanya kedatangan Luhan yang membuatnya heran, tapi Sehun yang membawa masuk koper Luhan dan kemudian menyusulnya di dapur.

"Kalian berkencan?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu dengan acuh dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana dan kemudian di teguknya.

Sedangkan rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Luhan. Membuat baik itu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya penuh kecurigaan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti pesakitan Baekhyunie." Ujar Luhan sambil mendorong pipi Baekhyun agar mengalihkan tatapannya dari dirinya.

"Katakan, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun tegas.

Setelah meneguk air hingga nyaris tandas satu botol, Sehun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, sambil menghadap ke ruang tengah yang disana ada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Saat aku mengunjungimu ke Kanada beberapa waktu lalu, aku bertanya padanya apa dia memiliki kekasih. Dia mengatakan punya, lalu aku tanya lagi, apa dia tak ingin menikah? Dia mengatakan ingin. Karena saat itu dia mengatakan mungkin kekasihnya akan mengajaknya menikah sekitar dua tahun lagi, aku mengatakan padanya kalau dua tahun lagi kekasihnya tak jadi menikahinya, aku yang akan menikah dengannya." Jelas Sehun yang cukup membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata kecilnya.

"Heh! Kau serius Sehun-ah?"

"Ehm."

Baekhyun menatap sang kakak yang sudah tersipu malu. Ya Tuhan! Jujur saja, dia tak pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dua bulan yang lalu _eonni_? Yang kau maksud mungkin kau akan tinggal di Korea juga, ini?"

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke dapur demi mengambil air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Hal ini menjadi kejutan pagi yang luar biasa menurutnya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, lalu menariknya pelan agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dengan nada serius.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan akan menikahinya. Dia sosok yang menarik."

"Dan kau tertarik?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kalian memutuskan berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sejak aku melihatnya di bandara tadi." Sahut Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan!" keluh Baekhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Baekhyunie!" panggil Luhan yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Sehun. "Maaf tak menceritakan hal ini padamu. Aku hanya masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia memang yang terbaik untukku."

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Asalkan kau bahagia, dengan siapapun kau akan menghabiskan sisa usiamu, aku akan menerimanya _eonni._ Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusan terbaikmu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih."

"Dan untukmu Sehun-ah, kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis, aku akan melemparmu ke Sungai Han. _Arraseo_!"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu memberi tanda hormat pada Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama dia menarik pinggang Luhan kemudian didaratkannya satu kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang jengah pemandangan itu, mereka kemudian saling pandang dan tak berapa lama kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

Betapa lucu takdir yang terjadi di kehidupan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Tak ada yang menyangka, Sehun yang usianya paling muda diantara mereka, akhirnya memilih Luhan sebagai pelabuhan cintanya.

Satu kata untuk semuanya.

Bahagia!

.

.

.

Rona bahagia menghiasi wajah pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hari ini sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai suami istri.

Perjuangan dan pengorbanan Jongin, hari ini terbayar lunas.

Baekhyun menapaki tangga menuju pelamin pasangan baru itu, di susul di belakangnya Chanyeol, lalu Jongdae dan Minseok serta Luhan dan Sehun.

Senyum perempuan yang masih terlihat langsing diusia kehamilannya yang memasuki usia enam bulan itu merekah lebar saat berhadapan dengan dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

Tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, dia yang terluka karenanya, hari ini tersenyum bahagia dengan pria yang sangat mencintainya, yang dulu rela berdiri di belakang demi memastikan kebahagiaannya. Betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo akan keberadaan Jongin di sampingnya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun yang disambut hangat oleh Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya _eonni_." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat, yang tentu di balas istri Chanyeol itu dengan tak kalah erat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, lalu di kecupnya singkat pipi itu.

"Aku menyayangimu Kyungie-ya."

" _Nado_."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, yang tentunya hal itu menular ke yang lainnya.

Tawa bahagia mengiringi berlanjutnya pesta pernikahan pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, ketika kehebohan terjadi di depan pelaminan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat lalu, MC acara mengatakan sudah waktu melempar bunga. Beberapa orang yang merasa diri mereka masih belum menikah, merangsek ke depan untuk berebut buket bunga yang akan di lempar Kyungsoo nanti.

Pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menikmati pemandangan itu dari sudut ruangan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tertawa kecil, melihat orang-orang itu, yang beberapa kali di kerjai Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bidadari cantiknya itu. Saat bibir tipis Baekhyun tertarik ke samping, otomatis bibirnya juga akan ikut tertarik ke samping.

Hmm...

Rasanya dia menemukan alasan kenapa Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada suaminya. Mata kecil itu menatap Chanyeol polos.

"Aku menemukan alasan kenapa aku sangat bergantung padamu."

"Apa?"

"Senyummu, yang menemani hariku selama ini, ternyata mampu membuatku untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaanmu. Pantas saja, berpisah denganmu, membuatku malas untuk tersenyum."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu tangannya mengamit lengan Chanyeol yang menumpu pada meja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun dengan tak kalah lirih.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, tak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling terpaut, bergerak perlahan dengan sesapan dan lumatan-lumatan lembut.

"Yeaaaayyyyy! Kita menikah setelah ini Sehun-ah!"

.

.

.

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
